Tell Me What You See
by CeffylGwyn
Summary: Three years after the battle of Badon Hill, life continues on into the long awaited reign of the newly crowned King Arthur. When Kalyna arrives into this new land, everything she knows and believes will be tested, her secrets revealed and her life changed utterly as she struggles to find her place...and her heart. AU *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue: Beginnings

**EDIT AS OF 27/2/13: This story will be undergoing major reconstruction midway through the year and will, as such, be partially taken down. As my first fanfiction, there is much of this story that is not up to the standard I would like. Look out for updates in the future! :) **

**A/N:**Hey ya'll this is my first (ever) fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! It's pretty short and snappy but I'll only be putting up the prologue until I get at least one review. Simply for the reason that I'm really not sure anyone will read it and I'd rather not waste my time writing and publishing something no-ones going to read :) I have written 3 chapters already so if I am overwhelmed I may post them quickly ;)

After doing a fair bit of research, I have based the Sarmatian language on phonetic Ukrainian. Phonetic because the lettering of the Ukrainian language, like Russian and Belurussian is a lot of squares which don't give any indication of how they would be 'said' and what they would sound like. Hopefully it is deemed acceptable. (Translations will be at the bottom of the page!) :)

So read on fellow King Arthur fans and (hopefully) enjoy! :)

* * *

...Prologue...

452 A.D.

The thin veil of smoke had lifted in a haze from the ruined village, now only a pile of charred remains on the valley floor. The stench of death and burning still hung over it like a black fog, the echoes of the screams of the dead clinging to the rocky cliffs.

The caravan, on its journey further West stopped at the top of the rise, noticing for the first time the plumes of smoke emulating from the decimated village. The effect of the scene below was immediate, people running and moving to get the caravan underway - to escape the smell of death that hovered in the air.

Soldiers, with their shining breastplates and war-horses - the guardians of the caravan, gathered at the top of the rise before moving down into the small village. All alert and ready for attack.

From one of the wagons, a woman stared down into the valley, watching the soldiers in their hopeless errand. It was impossible that any had survived the attack. The smoke had almost cleared meaning both the attackers were long gone, and anyone who had survived had probably succumbed. Too many villages the caravan had past had suffered the same fate. Burned-out shells. No survivors.

Occasionally the soldiers would bring back a person, their wounds would be treated but there was nothing that could be done, their wounds were too extensive and they would die soon after. Her husband was down there. With the soldiers. He had gone with them before, although he was not a soldier. Every time he had come back safely, but there was always a first time for everything. And so she watched.

Soon enough the soldiers were returning. Relief visibly washed over her face as she saw her husbands form ride amongst the soldiers, his brown clothes a stark contrast to the red of their Roman uniforms. Her Briton.

She didn't notice the small form in his arms until he dismounted and went to her. A child, unconscious, pale and drawn. Not more than four years of age, her long brown hair fanned over her in alternating plaits and tangles. There was blood on her clothes, but it did not seem to be her own.

The woman took all of this in and more, the strong nose, the long eyelashes, the slim form. She was not an attractive child that was apparent. But she felt drawn to the small creature. She hurried over to her husband and the child. Her eyes questioning. He looked at her before averting his gaze and shaking his head. There was no-one else left.

Suddenly the child opened her eyes. Brown and haunted. They glassed over as she stared at the woman above her, uttering a cry of anguish 'Materi ne zalyshay mene!'. She stretched her arms out to her, before falling back once more into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

A strong feeling of tenderness overcame the woman. Pity for this child, a kinship with this small, abandoned creature with no living family left. She decided, and gently took the child into her arms, rocking her back and forth 'Ya ne zalyshu...moya dochka...'.

* * *

**A/N:**BTW the name for this fic comes from the song '_Tell me now (What you see)_' from the movie King Arthur (2004)

_**Materi ne zalyshay mene:**__ Mother do not leave me!_  
_**Ya ne zalyshu...moya dochka...:**__ I will not leave...my daughter..._


	2. Among Friends

**A/N:** Just remember it is an AU story, and we have now entered into the present :) (well...present for the story anyway :P)

Reviews Please! Help me make it better! :)

* * *

I.

470 A.D.

The air whistled around the twisting blade before there came the satisfying 'thunk' of it hitting the chair point-first. Cheers went up around the room as Galahad turned to his brothers in arms smiling smugly. He picked up his mug before taking a long swig of ale, looking pointedly at the next competitor, his closest friend Gawain. It was the best shot he had ever made and he knew it would be hard to beat.

'I do believe it is your turn...Gawain.' He grinned 'See if you can best that!'

'Don't be childish Galahad! I could beat that throw with my eyes closed! My grandmother could do better!' His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the tiny distance he had to hit and Galahad laughed into his ale, retreating into the midst of men and bar wenches watching the competition.

Gawain grumbled under his breath as he stood to take his throw, muttering something about 'children's games' and 'people who think they know everything'.

As he stood preparing himself, Galahad, unable to resist the temptation, called out to his friend, 'Hurry up old man!' a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, 'You're so slow we've aged a hundred years already!'

He got the response he was looking for. Gawain glared back at him and prepared himself once more before throwing his knife in one swift motion. The crowd watched as it turned over and over before hitting the chair with the same satisfying 'thunk' that Galahad's had...except noticeably lower. A collective groan went up from the crowd as a disgruntled Gawain returned to his seat.

Galahad laughed suddenly feeling jovial. He had won for sure now and made his final play before he could claim victory (his first victory in 18 years) calling out to the crowd 'Who would like to challenge me? Anyone? No-one?' He began moving towards the chair and knives 'I guess that means I win then...'. He was cut off mid sentence however by the whirr of another knife passing inches from his nose, before hitting the chair, just above his knife.

The crowd cheered as Galahad turned to look at the thrower. Why was he not surprised. Tristan. The man had not even bothered to leave his chair, but had simply thrown from where he sat, laid back and relaxed, barely aiming. Galahad glared at him whilst Gawain cackled at his friends misfortune.

'I guess that means unfortunately you did not win Galahad...AGAIN!' his cackles turning into all out hoots of laughter, his own loss forgotten.

'It is my firm opinion that Tristan should be banned from these competitions!'Galahad said sulkily, walking back over to his seat; trying and failing to maintain a shred of dignity. Gawain grabbed one of the leaving bar maids by the skirt pulling her onto his lap as the crowd slowly drifted back to their seats, the entertainment over.

'Get over it Galahad. Sit down and have a drink' he slapped his friend on the shoulder 'Face facts my friend. You never have and never will, win a knife throwing contest.' He and his new-found friend then proceeded to engage each other in a different kind of competition. One involving a lot of tongue.

Galahad sighed. He knew his friend was right. In the 18 years they had known each other, he had never won a single knife throwing contest. His luck wasn't about to change now. Disgusted with himself, Galahad shook himself out of his self pity. It was only a stupid competition anyway! At least he was alive, which was more than could be said for many of his friends. He could name them all. Percivale, Gareth, Bedivere, Alymere, the list went on. Three years ago almost to the day they had lost another of their friends - Dagonet - to the service they 'owed' to the Roman empire, for a battle their forefathers had lost centuries ago. Galahad took a swill from his mug bitterly, the ale tasting sour in his mouth as he remembered.

A peal of raucous laughter brought him out of his depressed reverie as he watched his friends. Lancelot was no-doubt off somewhere wooing some poor woman who would no doubt before the night was out, fall victim to his charms. The crowd of men were laughing and yelling at a figure who seemed to have fallen from his chair in a drunken stupor.

Sir Bors staggered up from the floor drunkenly 'I'm alllright...saaaa'lll good'.

'Hey Bors, isn't that the new tunic Vanora made you?!' Galahad yelled. He was pleased to see Bors' dismay, as he stared down at his now-ruined tunic. A patch of filth, mud, ale and who knows what else covering the front.

'Nora's gunna kill me!' He said aghast. Laughter rippled through the men, and Galahad joined in chuckling. Knowing 'Nora', she probably was.

'Nora's gunna kill what exactly?' Bors whipped around at the sound of his wife's voice.

'Nora, i ahhhh...' He was cut off by a loud shriek and a flurry of skirts as a woman, practically bursting from her pregnancy stormed over and slapped him.

'I leave the tavern for FIVE MINUTES Bors de Ganis! And WHAT do you do? You ruin your new tunic which I had just happened to have spent THREE MONTHS MAKING!' she roared. The knights around Bors sniggered into their ale, not wishing to incur the wrath of the fiery red-headed woman. Glaring at the knights she turned on her heel and stormed away, calling over her shoulder darkly 'You had better be right behind me when I get home LOVE or there will be HELL to pay!'

Bors grinned at the other men, 'What can ya do boys, she's a woman, worries all the time.'

'I heard that! Guess who's not worried about locking her husband out in the cold tonight!' Bors looked a little worried himself at that, Galahad thought. Smiling, he watched as the man, tail between his legs raced after his woman.

Galahad did not have the slightest doubt that they would still be arguing when they reached their home in the fort at the wall. They were always arguing. How on earth they managed to stand each other long enough to produce 13 children was beyond him.

_When I get a woman,_ he thought to himself, _I am sure we would, could, never fight as much as those two do_.

'Galahad!' Again he roused himself from his inward reflections to Gawain calling his name 'Wake up man! What is wrong with you tonight? You're not still sulking about losing are you?'

'I do not SULK Gawain!' he said sulkily

The blonde man snorted at the comment and rose from his chair - sometime before, he and the bar maid had obviously disengaged (she in fact appeared to be getting rather friendly with another soldier on a table further on); dragging Galahad with him.

'I think its time for rest my friend!' Gawain yawned 'Busy day tomorrow remember?'. The two left Tristan sitting there eating an apple, his legs propped up on the table, leaning back against the wall as they made their way back to their rooms. The man never seemed to sleep anyway.

How could he forget. Finally, 3 years after the Battle of Badon Hill, they were moving to a real place to live. Not some shabby little fort attached to the Wall, but a real castle. It had taken over 2 years to build, and was the pride and joy of the Brittons. Called Caer-Legions, it was dubbed by many as Camelot, a place of romance and optimism, and hope for the future. Made entirely from the labour of free peoples it was to be the place of Arthur's court, and the place where the reign of King Arthur would truly begin...

* * *

**A/N:** GAH! Oh the exposition! Its terrible I know but it was necessary to set the _'setting'_ ;)


	3. Wagon Train

**A/N:** Hey there. First thing you should know is that I am TERRIBLE at keeping my promises :P but I really felt I couldn't leave you with just those two chapters! They don't even introduce the main OC character! (Who is all mine I might add...Sadly King Arthur does not belong to me) Soooooo here is the Second Chapter...I hope it is satisfactory enough to get some reviews at least! Critical reviews much appreciated as well! :D

Much Love!

* * *

II.

Galahad awoke the next morning to the pungent taste of leftover alcohol in his mouth. The light of daybreak streamed in from his small window as he quickly washed and pulled on a shirt and armour. Although the Saxon invasion 3 years ago had been defeated, skirmishes with other Germanic invaders, and Saxons that had fled the battle were not all that uncommon.

In the broken society after Rome's withdrawal from the land, many tribes, clans and other warring invaders sought to claim a piece of Brittons soil for their own. Even the Roman lords who had sworn fealty to Arthur at his coronation and did not return home to Rome, were not to be trusted. And so the knights still wore armour.

Most of the fort was up and buzzing by the time Galahad made his entrance into the meeting hall. The large round table that usually stood pride of place in the center of the room was no longer there, carted of several weeks ago to its new and final home in Caer-Legions.

All of the other knights were there already, Galahad noticed. All except Gawain. He smirked to himself as he realised his friend was probably still suffering from the after effects of the night before. If his own hangover was anything to by, Gawain's would be far worse.

• • •

Several hours later, the train of wagons and people were underway. Bringing up the rear, Galahad realised he would miss the Fort at the Wall. The place had been both his prison and his home for the last 18 years. The few soldiers and townsfolk who were not coming with them and had decided to stay at the Wall, watched them leave as the train slowly disappeared into the distance.

Caer-Legions was situated a 5 hour journey to the West of the fort at the Wall, as the crow flies. However, Galahad mused in annoyance, the 'crow flying' he was used to was hampered by the hundred citizens and wagons they rode with. His back began to ache as time went on and he squirmed a little in his seat, trying to soothe his aching backside. The lack of skirmishes in the last month had taken its toll on his endurance in the saddle, and this move was telling him he really needed to get back into routine a little more.

He looked up and saw Gawain doing the same thing 'Gawain! You're shifting around in that saddle like you've ants in your pants!' The benefit of being at the rear of the train was that no-one could judge your aches and pains, even if you did show them.

Gawain didn't even turn around, and made a rude gesture back at him. Galahad chuckled, his grin fading as the figure of Lancelot came galloping back towards the back of the wagon train. Gawain turned back to him, and worriedly they waited until Lancelot reached them.

'Tristan's on scout, he says Caer-Legions is about an hours ride from here' the first knights face was worried 'But he also says there are suspicious tracks heading South-East. It looks to be Saxons. They're heavily armed and heading for another wagon train also heading towards Caer-Legions. We'll need to intercept them before they get to it. Hopefully we'll actually be in time this time.' Turning his mount and without another word, he rode back to a waiting Tristan at the front of the wagons.

Rousing Bors however, from his slumber in the back of one of the wagons carrying a number of his many children; proved to take some time. The five knights rode off quickly after that, trying to make up for lost time. Up ahead the ground rose steeply and the knights heard the screams of battle and death. A sound they were all too used to.

Racing up over the rise they galloped down into the fray of Saxons, there were not many but they were heavily armed and had a distinct advantage over their victims. The reason for the attack appeared to be 3 wagons - only a couple of soldiers were still left standing and unarmed people were cut down repeatedly. _It's a slaughter_Galahad thought to himself grimly as he let himself slide into the routine of killing.

The dead were everywhere, and the living were gravely wounded as the knights finished the skirmish; all the Saxons killed or left to run off into the forests to eventually be picked off by Woads.

'Check the wagons.' Lancelot ordered, his expression stony. They had not arrived in time. All were dead.

Suddenly a keening sound, high pitched and inhuman came from the second carriage making Galahad's hair stand on end. Slowly he walked to the entrance of the wagon and drew back the door-flap. Inside, from what he could see in the dim light, a form writhed on the floor. As his eyes adjusted he made out two figures, one rocking the other in their lap. An older woman, perhaps in her middle age lay sprawled across the floor of the wagon, an arrow in her throat. The figure above her, the source of the keening, cradled her head. As the light entered however, the figure drew back to reveal itself as a young woman, her eyes mad and full of hate.

Galahad stepped back at the sight of the woman covered in blood, and only narrowly missed being gutted as she suddenly sprung at him with an unearthly scream of anguish.

• • •

They had only been in the wagons for a few hours when Kalyna realised something was wrong. The feeling she always got when something bad was about to occur crawled up the back of her neck, all her hair standing on end.

The journey to Camelot was supposed to be a safe one her mother had told her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled itself over her shoulders.

'Mother!' she called as she shook the sleeping form before her, as the woman blearily awoke .

'What is it Kalyna?' her mother replied, staring groggily up at her

'Something's wrong' she said worriedly 'I can feel it! And listen...no birds!'

Indeed all had gone silent in the forest around them. The only thing that could be heard was the crunch of the wagon wheels and their horses, and the muttering of men. No birds or crickets. Just deathly silence. As if the woodland were holding it's breath.

Kalyna's mother sat up immediately. The girl had always had a knack for sensing danger. At first no-one would listen, they thought her mad. But again and again she was right about the perils she sensed. Slowly they began to listen and believe her. Her mother always told her that her perceptiveness was to her lone survival when her village was destroyed.

Kalyna knew the caravan was under attack as soon as the first arrow flew, embedding itself into the shoulder of the kind man who had helped her into the wagon. His eyes glazed by death as he fell. Time seemed to peed up at that moment.

'Kalyna...quickly,' Her mother turned to her 'remember what I told you...do not forget to...' her last words were cut off by a stray arrow, catching her in the throat

'Mother! Materi!' Kalyna screamed as the dead woman fell into her arms, blood pouring from her neck 'Mother!'

The sound of horses galloping towards the wagons overcame her as she sobbed into the lifeless form she held in her arms. The sounds of fighting ebbed away and a sound came to her, assailing her ears. Bleakly she realised that it was she who was making the noise, a high pitched, mournful keen of pure grief.

From outside, she could hear a gruff voice ordering someone to check the wagons. Tears streaming down her cheeks she clutched the dagger her mother had passed to her as she died. If it were the last thing she would ever do, she would kill one of those Saxons, even if it meant her death.

The man who drew back the tent flap was not what she expected, he did not look like a Saxon. His face was young and thoughtful, not much older than herself, and he wore a type of armour not used by Saxons, but she rationalised to herself he was probably just a young one.

A snarl of anger twisted itself onto her face as she lunged at him. Her arm with the dagger sweeping back and forth cutting at him. To her misfortune, he had already stepped back and she missed her mark widely, leaving only a shallow cut on his arm as she stumbled from the wagon. Her legs threatened to give way, unused to the feeling of standing, but she locked them in place and swung at him again. This time however, he easily jumped out of the way, and she saw more men, dressed in similar armour heading towards her.

Kalyna began to panic, she knew what Saxons did to the occasional woman they found alone and barely defended. With another snarl she turned the dagger to her own throat. She would be damned if she was going to let these men desecrate and abuse her.

'Stop!' She heard someone cry out to her. The man whom she had tried to kill held his hands out at her, palms towards her, placating her. His eyes held her own as he spoke 'don't move, we won't hurt you. We're from Caer-Legions, we came to help but we were too late.'

She looked at him long and hard for a moment, untrusting. Her hand, and the dagger it contained still at her own throat.

• • •

Galahad knew she didn't believe him. He saw it in the way her eyes hardened as he spoke, her mouth twisting in bitterness.

Suddenly, Lancelot moved over 'You Girl! Look at me!' He pointed his sword at her, his droll voice worn out and impatient 'I have no time for games. Either you can put that dagger down and come with us, or you can use it, and leave us to return to Arthur and try and explain why, out of a caravan of 30 people, none survived.' His mouth twisted into a bitter smile. 'Either way this rescue, as it was supposed to be, is a failure.'

The girl looked at each of them in turn, but didn't drop the dagger.

'Do you talk? What is your name?' Galahad couldn't stop the words that tumbled from his mouth.

Gawain glanced at him for a moment before replacing his axe in his belt. 'I am Gawain' he said to her, before pointing at each of the knights in turn 'This pup is Galahad. That is Lancelot, Bors and Tristan. We are the Sarmatian knights of the round table of King Arthur, my lady.' An emotion Galahad could not read flickered over her face as she looked at them.

Galahad watched as Gawain bowed to her, a hand over his heart. _What a schmooze,_ he thought to himself_ I am not a pup!_But Gawain's introduction seemed to work, and Galahad watched as slowly, the blade was lowered from her tender throat.

A feeling only able to be described as relief washed over him, why though, he was in fact relieved was beyond him. It must be that after 18 years, he was tired of death; inflicting it and witnessing it. He sighed, also sheathing his sword. Galahad knew what came next. It always was the worst part of a skirmish, retrieving the dead.

Lancelot nodded to Bors, Gawain and Galahad to begin, and Tristan faded into the trees, on the watch for more Saxons. They left the girl standing there as they roamed the road, sorting and laying out bodies. She had an unreadable expression on her face again, Galahad mused as he dragged a Saxon to the pile of bodies that were building up.

He grunted as he lifted one of the victims under the arms, beginning to drag him over to the line of bodies of dead travelers. He didn't even see her move, but suddenly she was there in front of him. She reached down and picked up the mans feet, helping him carry the body to the line of others.

Had it been a time for laughing, he would have laughed at her strength. She was not small, she was in fact quite tall - almost as tall as himself. The front of her dress was still covered in blood, and she managed to hold both her dagger and one of the mans feet in her hand at the same time.

Galahad could easily see beneath the grime and blood that she was not beautiful. Not ugly either; but her pale skin, fuller lower lip and dark eyes with long lashes did not quite combat her strong nose to the extent that she could be called truly attractive.

She helped him move the bodies one by one, until slowly the clearing was lined by bodies, Saxons piled on one side and the dead members of the caravan on the other. Galahad watched as the girl turned to the wagon where she had been found. Quickly she brushed away a tear, and Galahad looked away, knowing it was something he was not supposed to see.

She had not said a word the entire time, and he was beginning to wonder if she was mute. He was jerked from his thoughts however when she turned and stepped towards him. The voice that came from her mouth was deep and lilting, not quite like anything he had ever heard, but somehow familiar.

'Please' she said, in a voice little more than a whisper 'I must do this alone.' At that she looked at him, and something twisted in his stomach as eyes, the colour of dead leaves in grass met his.

'Of course' He nodded, moving to join the others who had begun the onerous task of digging graves for the dead travelers 'I understand.'

* * *

_**Materi:**__ Mother_


	4. To CaerLegions

**A/N:** Heeeeeeeeere's the next chapter! If you're one of the people reading this fic (because I have seen the number of views from different countries on my traffic stats) Please REVIEW! All welcome! (Even if its just one word!) :) Okay Dokay, well, I thought I might add that this:  
• • •

means that there is either a change in time **_OR_** a change in a characters POV. This fic will pretty much will be in either Kalyna's POV or Galahad's (mostly Kalyna's) and you should easily be able to tell the difference between the two :) Oh...and Kalyna is pronounced **_Ka-Li-ni-ya_**If your super stuck on pronunciation - go to Google translate and ask it to say it for you :P

_**Fun Fact:**_ Kalyna in Ukrainian means 'Guelder Rose Shrub' which is a pretty flower, with white or red flowers and red fruit. Look it up if you wish!

Read on Munchkins! :D

* * *

III.

Kalyna stood over the grave of the woman who had become her mother. The freshly dug soil a stark contrast to the lush green of the surrounding grass. The knights stood away from her, working over the graves of the other travelers, but she could feel them watching her.

'Maty, meni tak shkoda, shcho ne ekonomyty' she said, in a whisper, tears falling from her eyes 'Probachte mene. Probachte mene.'

Suddenly with determination she drew her dagger from her waist 'YA pomshchusya za tvoyu smertʹ Materi.' As she spoke she sliced her left hand with the dagger, clenching it above her mothers grave and letting several drops fall onto the black soil. 'U svoyemu zhytti ya klyanusʹ.'

The pain in her hand was terrible, but as she tore fabric from her skirt to bandage it up she relished the pain. Letting it fill her and allowing her to focus. She knew what she must do now, she had sworn an oath to avenge her mother, and that was what she would do. Even if it took her a lifetime, or if she died in the process.

Kalyna swore to herself, as she walked back over to the knights who were about to set the bodies of the Saxons alight, that she would never again shed a tear over the death of her mother.

The knights looked to her as she approached. The one called Galahad glanced down at her hand and back up to her face again, questioning. She stared him down cooly, she was in no mood for questions and she watched as he looked away from her icy gaze.

For some reason she glanced down into the pit filled with the bodies of the Saxons. One body gazed back at her, his green eyes unseeing in death. Frowning, Kalyna bent down to look closer, there was something about him that was familiar. But she could not place it. An unsettled feeling enshrouded her as she stepped back from the mass grave. She turned to see the knights watching her with quizzical expressions.

'One of them reminded me of someone.' she said, her lip curling back in disgust as she turned to Lancelot before stalking back to the wagons 'burn them.'

The smell of burning flesh followed her as she make her way over to the wagon she had shared with her mother. Kalyna felt him behind her before she heard him.

'Yes knight,' she sighed, suddenly weary as she turned to face him 'what do you wish to know?'

Galahad cleared his throat as if embarrassed. 'I only wished to see how you fared my lady' he stared at her levelly 'I saw what you did to your hand.'

Kalyna did not wish to discuss her vow so she remained silent, staring back at him.

Galahad shifted uncomfortably 'Was she your mother?' he asked, reaching for an answer to his many questions.

Kalyna thought for a moment before deciding to tell him a part, but not all of her history. He seemed like a nice sort of man. His blue eyes were kind and smiled when his mouth did, brown curls tumbling over his forehead in waves. He was handsome, her mother would have said, and she would have agreed. A Sarmation! she thought with a small thrill. All the knights were. They were her people, her adoptive mother's people, and those of her long dead blood kin.

'She raised me from a young age when I was found, the lone survivor of my village. ' Kalyna replied quietly, she hesitated letting him know of her ancestry, choosing her words carefully 'So yes. She was the closest thing I had to a mother.'

He looked saddened at that, and Kalyna watched as he smiled sadly at her. 'We are like brothers to each other' he gestured to his fellow knights as they prepared to leave 'We will never return to Sarmatia and our people. We are all each of us have left.'

She nodded to him. She knew what that was like. Anichka had been her mother, had looked after her when she had nothing left, and now she too was gone.

Kalyna began to turn back to the wagon to retrieve her things, when a hand on her arm stopped her. She tensed immediately at the touch and Galahad pulled his hand away realising his mistake. 'Sorry, but we are to leave now' he gestured to his horse, while Kalyna looked at him in confusion 'You may ride with me if you wish.'

• • •

Galahad watched as she looked at him, her brown eyes wide. He was taken aback a moment at her look of horror and as he felt an unmanly blush cover his cheeks, he was glad his beard would cover most of it.

'I would not touch you' he said hastily, worried that the girl might already have ill feelings toward him. 'well...not inappropriately if that is what you worry about..'She began shaking her head at him, as he trailed off.

'No! That is not what I have trouble with my Lord!' she replied quickly. He relaxed slightly as she said it, he had no desire for her to be afraid of him. 'Simply that I cannot carry all my belongings with me if I ride with you.'

'Your belongings?' Galahad looked at her confusedly for a moment, before realising their mistake 'Of course! Everything you own must be in there!'

Galahad asked the girl to wait for a moment by the wagon while he conferred with Lancelot, suddenly unsure how things were to work.

The knights had automatically assumed from her state of dress that her belongings would be minimal, but of course, the wagons were moving whole livelihoods as they travelled to Caer-Legions. As bachelors, (and Bors, who never paid much attention anyway) they had based their concept of belongings and possessions on what they carried, never including cooking utensils or other homely objects. But this was a woman, the things she carried would be far different to their own.

• • •

Kalyna watched as Galahad went to talk with the first knight. As they walked back to her, she set her mouth in a stubborn line. They would not leave her things behind! The first knight, Lancelot, she remembered, spoke first.

'So girl! You have belongings that you wish to take to Caer-Legions' he smiled charmingly at her 'It has been decided that you may take what you can carry and we shall leave as soon as you are ready.'

Kalyna's eyes flashed in annoyance as she watched him turn to leave 'That will most certainly not do sir knight!' she laughed inwardly as he glared turning back to her. 'All that I own is inside this wagon, and I will not be leaving it behind! If you wish to leave so hastily, I bid you good day and I shall make it to Camelot in my own time!'

One of the other knights, the one called Gawain snorted in laughter as Lancelot glared at his friend, before turning his glittering black eyes on her.

'You have moments to get your things before we WILL take you to Caer-Legions' his voice was low and threatening as he spoke 'whether we have to drag you or not...My Lady'.

Kalyna was unfazed by his threat and stared cooly back at him. 'Talk all you will Sir Knight, but I am not afraid of you' to prove her point she stepped towards him 'I will go to Camelot as soon as you are ready.' He smiled smugly at that 'but I will be driving the wagon, after all I do not wish to tire Galahad's horse, and I do have a lot of essential possessions I will be making my new life with.'

Lancelot scowled, but the look she gave was telling enough that she would not give in to his demands. 'Alright then!' he snapped 'Get a move on, but Galahad will drive, not you.'

Kalyna bristled 'I am perfectly able to drive a wagon!' she spat, as she turned and clambered onto the drivers seat 'Thankyou very much!' before clicking at the horses to walk on.

A few moments later, Kalyna noticed Galahad walking beside the wagon. 'What do you want, my Lord?' she snapped irritably, emphasising his title.

He appeared unperturbed as he continued to walk beside her. 'Oh, nothing' he huffed a little from exertion, 'Simply wondering if I might join you. It will be rather tiring having to walk the whole way to Caer-Legions'

'You could always climb back onto your horse my lord' Kalyna replied coldly, her gaze unforgivingly hostile as she glared at him.

'Sadly that is not the case my lady, you see I have already tethered my horse to your wagon, and unsaddled him' Galahad gave her a smile that made her insides twist curiously.

Begrudgingly, Kalyna moved over and allowed the man to clamber up beside her. She gripped the reins tightly, daring him to try and take them from her, but he relaxed back onto the seat and gave no indication he wished to take over.

'Excellent! Now we can get to know each other a little better!' the glare she pointed at him did not deter him as he continued, smiling beguilingly 'You still have not told me your name. Shall I make one up for you?'

Kalyna snorted in quite unladylike manner, scowling at him 'Don't you think you should catch some rest old man?' She noted with some small satisfaction he squawked rather like a chicken at that, mock-glaring back at her.

'I am not old I would have you know!' He sniffed imperiously 'Just because a child like yourself cannot appreciate my roguish, and weathered handsomeness does not mean others do not!'

'A child!' Kalyna's eyes flashed 'You think me a child! How old do I appear to your eyes?'

He grinned at her. 'Oh, no more than 16 years I would say.'

For her, that was the last straw 'I will have you know, that I have seen twenty-one summers, and I have seen more in those years than many others of my age,' She looked back to the road, pressing her lips into a thin line 'and much more than I would have liked. My lord.'

Galahad had the good grace to look a little abashed she noted 'Forgive me if I have offended you my lady' when she looked at him, his eyes were sincere 'It was not my intention to upset you.'

Kalyna sighed inwardly 'Please do not call me 'lady' my lord, for I am not one' she replied quietly, 'I am simply Kalyna, I have no title that I am aware.' He smiled sweetly at her, and she could not help wondering how many times he had used it on a woman, or if he even realised he did it at all.

'Kalyna' he said, as if trying out the sound in his mouth 'An unusual name. Well Kalyna, please, I am simply Galahad. It is only by a stroke of fate that I have a title, and am called by it. I must confess I am still getting used to the idea of being called 'My Lord'.'

Kalyna felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but she quickly pushed it down. 'Very well...Galahad.' she replied 'As you wish.'

• • •

Galahad was thrilled that she had opened up to him. There was something about this woman that intrigued him. It was not only the way she spoke that was of interest, but her manner also. They passed some time, a contented silence between them before he could no longer hold back the questions that were assailing him.

'I saw what you did, back there at your mothers grave' he said 'It looked like you were making a blood oath.'

If she had looked relaxed before, Kalyna's face visibly tightened at the question. She did not speak for a few moments and he almost thought he would get no answer when she suddenly said, tightlipped 'Yes, it was a blood oath.'

Curious, he asked her again 'What was your oath?' He could not see what she would be vowing about, and he was startled by the venom in her eyes as she turned to him.

'I vowed I would avenge her death' she spat 'Even if it is the last thing I do in this body.'

'You cannot!' he cried. Only too late did he realise the mistake in his words as she glared at him in such anger that he quailed beneath her gaze 'I only mean, that you will need training to be able to fight!'

She continued to glare at him and Galahad grew uneasy under her stare 'What makes you think I do not have training Galahad?' she snapped spitefully 'The only reason I wore a dress is because my mother insisted on it. If the skirts had not hampered me, you would have been gutted where you stood the first moment I saw you.'

For some reason, when Galahad saw the look of anger in her eyes, he believed her, only then realising how lucky he had been to escape death.

• • •

As Kalyna watched, his face visibly paled, and she realised triumphantly that he believed her. All too many men during her journey to Britton had eyes filled with disbelief that she could fight. A disbelief which turned to anger and spite when she overcame them in the training ring.

Too many times, a gang of men she had won against would find her after a training session and beat her, using the force of their numbers, and her weaponless state to overcome her. It had happened that many times that eventually her mother had forbidden her to spar, and told her to dress in the skirts of a woman. She was lucky she had not been raped, her mother would say.

'Well then, how can you avenge her if you do not know what you are looking for?' he blustered 'How will you find the exact people that killed her? They are already either dead, or have run into the woods and the Woads have killed them!'

He did have a point, she admitted to herself, but she would not let those fine details stop her 'I will avenge her through the death of any others who try to invoke the same horror on any person.' she said coldly 'For their pain is my pain, and I would wish on no-one else the losses that I have had.'

The rest of the journey to Caer-Legions passed in a heavy silence, and Kalyna almost wished Galahad would say something to break the chasm that she could feel deepening between them.

As they rounded the last hill, they saw Caer-Legions for the first time, silhouetted against the setting sun. It was not overly large, in fact it could barely be described as a 'castle' as her imagination had described the term to her, but it was was big, and there were people everywhere, and in this place of new sights and experiences she was going to make her new home.

As Kalyna looked over at the spread of farms and roads before her, she felt a kind of euphoria that started deep in her belly, working its way up her entire being, until she could no longer hold back her joy, and she turned to Galahad, her face bursting into a smile.

'Galahad!' she laughed 'We're home!'

* * *

_**Maty, meni tak shkoda, shcho ne ekonomyty. Probachte mene. Probachte mene:**__ Mother, I am so sorry for not saving you. Forgive me. Forgive me. _

_**Ya pomshchusya za tvoyu smertʹ Materi. U svoyemu zhytti ya klyanusʹ:**__ I will avenge your death mother. On my life I swear it._


	5. New Home

**A/N:** Heeeellooooow my peeps! This is the next chapter! (Simply because I have absolutely no self control) I actually had to do a bit of research in order to do this chapter so I hope its an acceptable standard :D

Shout out to Kristall! Thankyou for being my first reviewer - this chapter is for you. :)

* * *

IV.

As the wagon and the knights that escorted it passed through the townhouses surrounding the fortified walls, Kalyna noticed the stares and whispers the sight of her was provoking in the inhabitants. Unused to the attention she stared straight ahead, her hands gripping at the reins a little tighter.

If Galahad had noticed her discomfort, he said nothing, but as she felt his weight shift a little towards her, Kalyna was grateful for the protective aura he emitted from his closeness. She could see clearly from her seat that not all of the onlookers regarded her with curiosity. Several in fact watched her with downright hostility.

Just as Kalyna was about to ask Galahad about the reception she was getting, he spoke up quietly 'Do not worry about the looks you are getting. You are new, they are just curious' his eyes flickered over to her for a moment before returning to the road 'After all, you do...look a little different.' He added with a half-smile.

Kalyna thought for a moment and nodded to him in silent thanks as the wagon passed under the gate of the outer bailey. Caer-Legions was very large, she had to admit, but it was not as built up as she thought it would be. Behind the outer bailey, or wall, there was a hustle and bustle of people walking through markets, houses and squares, her wagon and the rest of the knights however were heading straight along the main road to the inner wall of the town. The Roman influences on its construction were unmistakable.

'If you would like some time, perhaps I could show you around?' Galahad's voice startled her out of her reverie.

'I would be most grateful Galahad' she gave him a small smile as they entered under the second gate into the inner keep.

The guard recognised the knights and waved them onwards.'Welcome home my Lords!' he called, but she could feel his beady eyes on the back of her neck as she passed, making her skin crawl.

Kalyna was not completely prepared for the sight that met her as she passed through the inner bailey. To her left was a large, open expanse, presumably used for training, a weapons building and a large stables with a number of horses already contentedly grazing.

To her right was several rows of what looked to be stone long houses. But what captured her attention the most was the large structure that stood in front of her. It definitely drew its appearance from Roman houses, with two large columns overshadowing the front door and the scarce windows along its exterior. However, the simplicity of its stone walls added a definite non-roman essence to it.

Several other half unpacked wagons stood outside the longhouses, and as she jumped down from her own she saw a multitude of children running around. The brood was barely contained by a single red haired woman, carrying a baby in one arm, holding on to a toddler in another, and at least 8 months into another pregnancy.

She turned to see the other knights dismounting their own horses, and the large one - Bors, if she remembered his name correctly headed straight for the woman.

'Nora! My love! My sweet!' he crowed, his arms outstretched to her, 'Come and give your man some lovin'!'

The woman walked slowly towards him, the toddler beside her reached out his pudgy arms and gurgling in baby talk to his da. To Kalyna's surprise however, ALL the children who were playing around the wagons went to the man, clambering over each other to hug him. She must have had a shocked expression on her face, because Galahad, carrying his saddle and leading his horse, came up behind her and smirked at her expression.

'I don't know how they did it really.' his eyes twinkled 'They have 12 so far, and a 13th on the way.'

'Too many...' Kalyna muttered under her breath, making Galahad's grin even wider.

Suddenly, the woman saw Kalyna standing beside the wagon and shoved the baby and toddler into the arms of their father and raced towards her with a cry.

'Oh my dear! My poor sweet child!' the woman Nora cried, 'Are you hurt?'

It was only then that she realised she was still covered in her mothers blood. She looked at her bloodstained hands, and was disgusted with herself, she had not even bothered to clean the woman's blood off her hands.

'No Lady' she said quietly 'the blood is not my own.'

'I am no Lady child, I am Vanora and that lug over there,' she replied, pointing to Bors, 'is my lover. Where is the rest of your family?'

Kalyna could not reply to that, she had sworn to herself that she would not cry, but she feared that if she answered that question, the pain inside her would overflow. Vanora's eyes clouded in pity as she understood her silence 'Galahad!' she rounded on the youngest knight 'Why have you not gone to get Arthur yet! This woman needs tending to!'

Galahad blushed at that, hastily passed his saddle and horse to one of the stable-boys that had come to meet them and raced off inside the large structure ahead of them. Vanora sighed and shook her head 'Men!' Kalyna almost laughed at that, but she held it down as the woman continued 'Only thinking of themselves!'

'I am Kalyna' she said shyly, suddenly overcome by the friendliness of the woman in front of her.

'Kalyna!' she smiled 'What a lovely name! Is it Roman?'

Kalyna shook her head quickly at that, but did not offer an explanation, instead changing the topic. 'How many children do you have?'

The woman smiled as she watched her brood attack and play with their father. 'Twelve' she said 'and another on the way as you can probably see.'

Kalyna shook her head in amazement at that 'Thirteen!' she felt a slow smile stretch across her face 'I do not know how you manage!'

Vanora laughed 'I don't!' she said simply, 'Do you want children someday?' when Kalyna's face immediately darkened, the other woman's face froze, realising her mistake 'I am sorry! I should have thought before I spoke! Bors has been home far too often, he is beginning to rub off on me I am afraid!'

Kalyna let out a forced laugh 'That is all right Vanora.' she smiled at the worrying woman 'And no, I cannot say, I have not thought that far ahead just yet.'

Just as she had finished speaking, a man and woman appeared with Galahad, emerging from the building he had entered only moments ago. As they approached, Kalyna took the time to appraise them. The man was tall and dark, with piercing gray-blue eyes, and the woman, although much smaller than him, walked easily at his side. Her brown hair flowed in long waves down her back, and her brown eyes were soft and thoughtful.

Galahad was the first to step towards her 'Kalyna, this is King Arthur, and his wife Queen Guenivere.'

Kalyna panicked, and became so flustered that she did the first thing that came to her. Pulling her hand into a fist, she touched the digits to her forehead, then pressed her fingers to her lips, before placing her hand over her heart, and bowing to the pair. She felt the stare that Galahad was giving her, his eyes wide, and realised that she had just given the King and Queen a Sarmatian greeting.

Kalyna straightened quickly, embarrassed 'Your Majesties!' She was cut off as the King held up his hand, asking for silence.

'Galahad tells me my knights arrived too late to save the destruction of your caravan' his voice was deep and surprisingly gentle, the way her lips tightened must have given away her grief, and he continued 'I am sorry for your loss.'

Kalyna nodded once, suddenly unable to speak, afraid that if she opened her mouth, the walls she had placed around her despair would break and her emotions would come flooding to the surface.

'It would be my honour if you would consent to stay here in the keep,' at that Kalyna lifted her gaze to meet his and saw the kindness in his eyes 'Just until you have found your feet.'

Kalyna was speechless. She had heard rumors of the kindness of the man King Arthur, but she had not entirely believed all the stories until now. 'My Lord' she croaked 'That is too kind.'

Arthur waved his hand 'It is nothing,' he smiled sadly at her 'It is the least we can offer you. Also, we ask that you might join us for supper if you feel able.'

She bowed her head to him in assent 'Your Majesty, I will, as soon as I am prepared.'

The King nodded, 'Galahad will escort you to the main hall then. Until tonight my lady.' All of a sudden Arthur returned the salute she had given he and the Queen, his eyes twinkling as he turned and strolled with his wife back to their home.

Kalyna blushed as she realised that the King knew exactly what the salute meant. The highest sign of respect able to be given to another. She almost smacked her forehead when it came to her that of course he knew what it meant! He had lived with Sarmatian knights as his closest friends for many years. How could she have been so stupid she berated herself as she walked back to the wagon to retrieve her things.

Vanora was waiting for her, a smile on her face. 'Kalyna, I was just wondering how many trunks you had to be transported to your room?'

Kalyna thought for a moment, pondering the difficult decision of whether or not to bring in her mothers belongings. Quickly she made her decision 'Three, if you don't mind please.' she could not leave her mothers things.

While Vanora called Bors and Gawain to assist her with the carrying, Kalyna opened the wagon flap, clambered up and started dragging her things closer to the entrance to the wagon.

'Is that blood?' Kalyna whipped around to see a small child of about eleven peering at her through the light of the entrance.

'Three! Get away from there!' Vanora scolded, pushing the boy back towards the mass of his siblings 'I'm sorry Kalyna, they have their fathers lack of sense. How about I go and get you a nice hot bath ready?'

Kalyna frowned, looking down at the other woman's pregnant belly 'Are you sure you should be doing that?'

Vanora laughed 'When I say, 'how about I get you something', it usually means 'how about I have one of my brood get you something'. It gives the little monsters something to do, and keeps them out of my hair.'

Kalyna could not help but smile and that and gladly accepted, watching as the woman ushered her many children off into one of the long houses. Gawain and Bors slowly ambled over, offering themselves as carriers for her belongings. Kalyna hopped out of the wagon so that they could each grab a trunk.

When she heard Vanora calling her name, she raced over to the longhouse and followed the other woman inside, Bors and Gawain close behind with her things. The inside of the structure was far different to what she had imagined. Separate rooms ran along either side of the building, with a long hallway running down the middle. She counted ten rooms in total, as she slowly followed Vanora who led her into a small room off to the right.

As soon as she entered, Kalyna sighed in relief. The room was not overly large, but it had a nice looking bed, a hearth, and enough room for several trunks on the floor. A screen separated a small washbasin and tub from the rest of the room.

'Bors and I are just across from you, and our children take up the next two rooms next to that' Vanora chattered, while her husband and Gawain left for her last trunk 'Lancelot and Tristan are up the other end, Gawain is next to us, and Galahad is next to you. The two rooms on your left are, as of yet, empty.'

Once the men had left, Vanora had helped her undress, taking her ruined dress and laying out another clean one she had brought with her before leaving her to clean herself.

After that, Kalyna sank gratefully into the warm water. Slowly, she let its warm embrace envelope her and chase the chill from her bones. Then she began the onerous task of washing the blood and sweat off her body, washing her hair also, trying to rid herself of the painful memories.

Soon she was out of the bath, dried and dressed, her hair cascading in tangles down her back. Tentatively, she opened her large trunk, taking out her brush, and beginning to detangle her hair.

Plaiting it in a long braid down her back, Kalyna leaned back to lay down on her new bed, as she waited to be called. It was not long before the days exhaustion claimed her, and she drifted into a deep and dreamless state.

* * *

**A/N:** I based the structure of Caer-Legions (which is current day Chester in West England) on Portchester Castle. Also I made up the salute Kalyna gives Arthur and Guenivere when they first meet, so a little bit of creative license used here. If you'd like a little more information about why I did any or all of this feel free to PM me your questions! And I'll let you know! :D

Remember - **REVIEWS PLEASE!** Help me make it better!


	6. Secrets Unveiled

**A/N:** Woooooo Next chapter! Two followers and Two reviews! Thanks so much guys I am feeeeeeeeling the loooove! I apologise if it seems like I'm writing lots but not saying much...I do have a plan but I just like to set things up a bit! (Chapter 6 is also done)

Just note - if it seems like I am doing a large number of spelling mistakes with words such as _**Armour, Apologise**_ and _**Mum**_ in my chapters - I am Australian and we like our **U**'s and **S**'s! :)

(Hopefully) Enjoy! :)

* * *

V.

Galahad's mind was reeling as he went to collect Kalyna from her new room. The woman was nothing but an enigma. When she had first seen Camelot, her laugh had lighted up her face brightly, the setting sun turning her brunette hair almost red in the fading light. In that moment, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, her laughing eyes trained on him.

Then, upon entering the city, he had seen the look the guard had given her, and something inside him had reared up and insisted he jump from the cart and smash the mans face in; he held back barely. This sense of possessiveness was new to him. When she had said she was going to avenge her family, something inside him quailed at the thought of her dying. It was preposterous, they had only just met, but he felt as though he had known her for years.

The last thing that had amazed Galahad more than anything was her salute. How did the woman know the Sarmatian sign of respect? She had used it like she had done it a million times. He thought about her voice, the deep lilting way she said the words of the Brittish people. A voice he had never heard before they met, but somehow seemed to have a familiar sound.

He thought about the dagger she had used to try and kill him with. The dagger! How had he not noticed the decorative fixtures around the handle. The gold inlays. It was a Sarmatian dagger. He had just been too preoccupied at the time to notice. The woman had a lot of explaining to do he decided.

Kalyna was woken what felt like only a few seconds after she had drifted off, by the sound of a firm knock at the door. 'Who is it?' she called.

'It is I Galahad,' came the answer 'I have come to take you to the great hall. May I enter? Are you decent?'

Kalyna's mouth twisted into a wry smile as she opened the door, startling him 'Do you always ask so many questions?' she teased.

He blinked at her for a moment before a grin spread across his face 'All the time!' he quipped, offering her his arm. She took it without hesitation, and Galahad led her out and into the great hall, where the round table resided.

When she first stepped through the doors she marveled at the size of the table, it was so large it took up most of the room in the hall. As there was no 'head' of the table, Arthur and Guinevere were seated next to one another, their heads close together and seemingly deep in conversation as they sat in the chairs closest to the back wall of the building.

The other knights, Gawain, Bors and Lancelot (Tristan was nowhere in sight) had arrayed themselves in various locations around the table. Kalyna smirked as she saw Bors without his mistress at his side. Only a moment ago she had seen Vanora chasing after several of her children and swearing profoundly about what she was going to do to her husband for leaving her to care for all of their brood at once.

'I think you may need to warn Bors about what awaits him when he returns home tonight' she whispered.

Galahad sniggered at that, and led her down into the room. At the sight of her, Arthur and Guinevere stood, 'Kalyna, please, sit near to me!' Guinevere called across the room, 'If I must sit alone listening to the men bore me with tales of their own heroism much more I think I shall expire!'

Galahad escorted her to the Queen, bowing to her as he let her sit, before walking around the other side of the table to sit with Gawain. She listened eagerly to Guinevere as the Queen told her about herself, her people, how she really met Arthur (not what rumors said), but whenever Kalyna glanced up she could see Galahad watching her, and whenever she turned away to listen to Guinevere, she could still feel his eyes on her. There was something in his gaze that was odd, it almost looked as if he were waiting for something. When Guinevere turned to answer something that Arthur had said to her, the manservant Jols came up beside her quietly.

'My Lady,' he said, passing her something wrapped in cloth 'Sir Galahad bid me give you this.'

'Thankyou Jols' she replied confused. When she looked up, Galahad was laughing at something Gawain had said and was no longer staring at her.

Gently she unwrapped the cloth, frowning as she realised it contained a piece of bark. Her eyes widened however, when she recognised the letters, scratched in shaky writing onto the surface. Pursing her lips, she hastily rewrapped the package before Guinevere could see and gave it back to Jols.

'Please Jols,' she said in a whisper, gritting her teeth 'Tell SIR Galahad that if he has something he wishes to say to me, he will have to talk to me after supper and not rely on silly note-giving.'

'Of course my Lady' the man replied before walking back around the table.

Kalyna glared at Galahad's oblivious head as his curls bounced up and down while he laughed at something else Gawain said. Angrily she recalled those words, hastily scratched onto the bark with a dagger.

_'I know what you are...Sarmatian'_

• • •

Sometime later, Kalyna quietly made her excuses to Guinevere and left the hall, hopefully unnoticed. She needed time to think about everything that had occurred. As she entered the courtyard, she decided she could not stomach returning to her room just yet, the place where all her mothers belongings sat at the end of her bed.

So, instead of turning left, she turned right to go to the stables. As she entered, Kalyna inhaled the sweet scent of hay and horses and immediately felt at home. When she walked in, several horses stuck their heads out of their stalls and whinnied a greeting to her.

Kalyna walked straight to the first, a handsome bay with a white star, and patted his soft nose, blowing a horses greeting into his nostrils. The horse butted her as a reply and promptly began searching for treats 'I don't have any silly' she laughed as he let out a plaintive whinny 'maybe next time handsome.'

She moved among the horses, whispering hello's, and patting them. She came across Galahad's horse when the large grey poked his head over his stall door and neighed loudly to her, making her smile. 'You Sir!' she said mockingly as she went to him 'Are almost as demanding as your master!' The horse nickered and tossed his head up and down, sending his long mane flying as it moved over his powerful neck. 'You are VERY handsome' she laughed as she looked into eyes brimming with liquid intelligence, 'And don't you know it!'

'Why thankyou' a dry voice behind her said, 'I was not aware I had evoked such deep admiration in you, but yes I do know it.'

Kalyna froze and glared at Galahad as he leaned against a stable frame, feeding Lancelot's horse a sugar cube. 'What do you want? How did you find me?' she snapped, ashamed both that she had been found so easily, and that she had not heard his approach.

'Do you always ask so many questions?' he smirked, turning her own words back on her as Kalyna's gaze shot daggers at him.

'I am not amused' Kalyna said coldly.

'No, somehow I didn't think you would be,' came the smart reply, 'but it was worth a try.' He even had the nerve to wink at her with that comment! She glared at him, getting angrier by the second.

'So Galahad. What do you so desperately wish to know?' Kalyna snapped, tired of his games.

Galahad's eyes grew round as she said this, 'So you do not deny it - you are a Sarmatian!' he said triumphantly

Kalyna sighed, 'Yes, is that all?' She moved forward as if to leave.

'No!' he said hastily, moving in front of her 'That is not all. I have so much to ask. So many questions. What tribe are you from? Was your adoptive mother Sarmatian as well? How come you are no longer in Sarmatia? How have our people taken the news of Rome's impending fall?...'

He would have continued, but Kalyna, tired of the questions and wanting nothing more than sleep cut in 'Galahad!' she said loudly, stopping his sentence mid-stream 'I am sorry but I cannot answer all of these questions now. I understand your desire to know, but I simply cannot. Do not ask me to recount my life to you just yet. The memories are too painful at this time.' She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye 'Can you understand? Can you contain that curiosity of yours?'

Galahad closed his mouth, and nodded once. 'My apologies Kalyna' he said quietly 'I did not think before I bombarded you with questions, and I paid no regard to the events of today. I should not have forced you to tell me anything. I am deeply sorry. Would you allow me to walk you back to your room?'

Kalyna smiled at his sincere apology, and slipped her arm through his. 'Thankyou Galahad. I will tell you, I swear it, but not now.' she sighed 'My bones clatter and creak when I move.'

'Yes...Twenty-one summers' he whistled, before grinning at her 'You're practically an old woman.'

She mock-glared at his jibe. 'Were you not the one telling me only hours ago that I looked like a child? And how old are you twenty-seven? Twenty-eight? You SIR are the one that is old!'

'Twenty-seven thankyou very much woman! For a man that is still young, I am still in my prime' he puffed out his chest comically 'and besides I thought that only before you were cleaned up' he replied loftily 'I have realised that there is more to you than meets the eye Kalyna.' Kalyna laughed out loud at that._ If only he knew,_ she mused.

In no time they were standing in front of her open door, Galahad bidding her goodnight 'If you have need of me' he said 'I am only next door. Do not hesitate to call for me.'

Kalyna smiled and thanked him, 'Goodnight Sir Galahad.'

He smiled sweetly at her in reply before capturing her hand with his, and brushing his lips against her knuckles 'Goodnight, Lady Kalyna.' He turned and walked the rest of the way to his room, leaving Kalyna alone in her doorway to still the frantic beating of her heart.

Every time he touched her it was like he ignited a spark that raced through the rest of her body. She blushed as she closed the door, mortified that a man she had only just met evoked such a response in her. Kalyna leaned back against the closed door, remembering the way his lips had brushed her hand, so gently and feather-light, yet able to send shivers up and down her spine.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the tingly feeling of electricity that still coursed through her. Kalyna looked around her new room, her eyes falling on her mothers trunk, and all thoughts of Galahad left her head completely. She pursed her lips and bent down, kneeling before it determinedly, her fingers hovering over the lock.

Try as she might, Kalyna could not bear to open it, so she pushed and shoved it until the trunk was hidden under her bed. Out of sight and mind. She sighed in relief that she did not have to worry just yet about reopening the wounds she had only just closed in her heart. Soon she turned her focus to the smaller of the two trunks, and dragged it to the wall where a small table stood. Kalyna propped open the lid and began to take out the contents, before stopping and replacing the things back in the trunk and closing the lid. She would ask Galahad tomorrow where she could find a proper armour stand, and for tonight that would have to wait.

Sighing at how tired she was, Kalyna undressed herself and quickly slipped on the shift she wore to bed of a nighttime. Then, yawned tiredly, she crawled under her blankets and furs, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: As of 4/2/13 Dear ****Kate:**** my quest reviewer - I'm sad I can't reply, but thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! This was my first story, and I honestly believe I've gotten better since I wrote it, notably with it's Gawain centric sequel :) I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Mounting Tensions

**A/N:** A little bit of a shorter chapter here peeps. Read on fellow KA lovers! Enjoy!

Remember - REVIEWS are appreciated and translations are below!

* * *

VI.

_'Maty, Maty!' she cried, her three-year old legs toddling as she raced the place where her mother sat on the chair outside their small hastily constructed house. 'Maty! Podivitʹsya, Shcho ya zroby!'_

_'Oy Kalyna!' her mother cooed, as she reached down and picked her up. 'Vy rozumnytsya!'_

_She held out the tiny horse figurine her daughter had made out of clay and horse hair and admired her baby's handiwork. 'Tviy batʹko bude lyubyty yoho, dytyna'_

_Kalyna smiled at her mothers praise, clambering up onto her lap and snuggling into her. 'Koly tato povernetʹsya?'_

_'Nezabarom moya lyuba, skoro' her mother whispered to her, before kissing her forehead, her eyes once again turning to the horizon._

_Time fast-forward then. People were running and screaming. To her three year old mind, the figures on horseback appeared as monsters, their armour glinting in the dying light as they cut down people, woman man or child as they rode by. The horse hair they had embedded in their helmets flying out behind them._

_'Otrymaty vseredyni!' her mother screamed at her as she pushed her inside the house. Unable to see as the tears fell from her eyes, Kalyna ran into the wall, hitting her head hard before everything went black and she succumbed to unconsciousness._

_It was daybreak when Kalyna finally awoke. She could see the light filtering in the hut from the gaps in the roof above her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, crawled to the door and pushed it open. She could not understand why everyone was lying on the ground asleep._

_'Materi!' she cried out, running as fast as her legs could carry her to the place where her mother was sleeping., trying to shake her awake 'Mumiya, Prokina!'_

_She shook her mother harder, but she would not wake up. Her face was white, her lips blue, and red stuff had dried on her throat and her child's mind could not understand why she would not wake up. 'Budʹ laska , mumiya, budʹ laska!' Kalyna began to cry 'Mumiya!', as she buried her face in the clothes that covered her mothers cold body._

Kalyna woke suddenly to the sound of heavy and urgent knocking on nearby doors, her breath catching in her throat. She could feel the path the tears had left on her cheeks, and quickly she wiped them away with her cold fingers.

The dream was still fresh in her memory. The events of the day she had lost her first family were as clear to her as if it were yesterday that they had died, not 18 years earlier. It was ironic that she should dream of that day, the night the last remaining member of her second family had been murdered. The knocking continued and she heard voices yelling at each other in the hallway.

Kalyna grabbed her small dagger from under her pillow and raced to the door, pulling it open. Galahad and Gawain stood in the hall, Gawain dressed in armour and Galahad wearing only a pair of breeches. Gawain glanced at her, nodding at her in recognition before hastily walking out the door.

Galahad turned to her, his eyes worried 'What is wrong?' she asked.

'Saxons' he replied 'South East of here. We have reports that they are heading for a small village.'

Kalyna's lips pulled back in a savage snarl. 'I am coming with you' she held up her hand to stop his protests 'Do not try and sway me. I am coming. You should know the women of our people fight with the men. Or have you been gone so long you have forgotten?'

He scowled at her before muttering something under his breath. 'What was that?' she asked innocently

'I said: Fine!' he replied 'But only if you are ready when I am.'

She nodded to him, asking 'Full armour or necessities?'

'Necessities' he said shortly, 'we need to get there quickly...I..uhhhh.'

Kalyna watched his face turn red as his eyes traveled down from hers before quickly looking away.

'You uhhhh, are not wearing much clothing' he croaked 'Kalyna.'

It was only then that she realised she had run into the hall wearing only the semi-transparent shift she wore to bed. Blushing furiously, she stammered 'I ahhhh...yes...I will see you there.', running back into her room, barely letting the red fade from her cheeks before striding to her trunk and pulling out all her armour and weapons. Anichka had given her the amour as a gift on her eighteenth birthday, and as she had not changed much in three years, it was still a good fit. Her adoptive mother had also given her the tattoo on her upper right arm (which was normally covered by her clothing) that marked her as a Sarmatian woman, and as a warrior.

Kalyna admired the fine workmanship that had gone into her suit for a moment, before dragging on a tunic and pulling the armour over her head, lacing it up at the sides. Her lamellar armour, as it would become known, featured small, vaguely rectangular plates of metal and/or leather that were sown and laced into horizontal rows, giving it the appearance of reptile skin. Not only was it an immense source of protection, but it also allowed more movement than regular chain mail.

Pulling on a pair of breeches and boots from her trunk, Kalyna strapped on her leg guards, and arm guards before taking a deep breath and fastening her knives and long sword around her waist and slinging her arrows and quiver over her back. Quickly re-plaiting her hair as she walked, she knocked once on Galahad's door as she passed by, before heading out to the stables.

When Kalyna entered the busy building, her mouth set in determination, no-one noticed her at first, all too busy with sharpening their own weapons talking and preparing for the ride. Sighing, she walked up to Jols who was busy saddling a dappled grey mare that stood next to Galahad's horse 'Jols, if you please, I need a horse.'

The man looked her up and down for a moment, his eyes wide. 'Where did you get that armour?' a deep voice spoke up from behind her.

When Kalyna turned to the sound, she met the gaze of Tristan, who stood at the entrance of the stables 'It is mine' she replied sharply 'Why do you ask?'

All the knights were looking at her now, expressions of shock, curiosity and something else in their eyes. Lancelot was the next to speak 'That cannot be your armour.'

Kalyna's eyes narrowed as she stared the man down 'And why 'cannot' it be' she asked stonily.

'Because that is Sarmatian armour' Tristan replied.

'And because you are a woman.' Lancelot added.

Kalyna glared at the both of them, drawing her sword and flexing her wrist, swinging the long sword in a arc at her side.

'Hold on 'ere a minute, tha' looks exactly li' Tristan's sword...' Bors voice came from a stall further down the line.

'I think, Sir Knights' she spat 'You should first remember your roots before you criticise what I do and do not decide to do. Every Sarmatian woman is raised to be a warrior. Or have you been gone so long that you have forgotten?'

Lancelot's eyes darkened in fury 'Do not speak of what you do not know!' he hissed.

'What makes you think I do not know Lancelot?' she countered.

'Sorry I'm late everyone, this buckle just would not tie, I think I may have to go down to the blacksmith later and get him to...fix...it...oh' Galahad stopped in front of a seething Lancelot. 'I am assuming I missed something.'

'Yes, it's most entertainment I've had in years Galahad!' Gawain piped up, 'Kalyna said that the armour she's wearing is her own, Lancelot said it couldn't be, Kalyna said it was, and Lancelot said it was not, now they're about to fight to the death!'

'Shut up Gawain!' Lancelot snarled at his friend, before turning and pointing to Kalyna 'You girl, are not coming! And that is final! Arthur would not allow it if he were here, and as he is not, I will not allow it.'

At that Kalyna simply raised her eyebrow and re-sheathed her sword 'You're wasting time,' she replied before mounting up onto the back of the grey mare and taking the reins from Jols. 'The Saxons could already be there by now!' she called over her shoulder to the bemused faces of the knights as she galloped down and out of the city.

It was ten minutes before the men caught up to her, and by then she had slowed her horse down into a leisurely canter, allowing her horse to rest a little. Lancelot, on his large, black stallion raced ahead of her, cutting in front to stop her path, his expression furious as he turned his mount to face her.

'Go BACK girl!' he roared 'You do not know what you are doing, you could get yourself killed!'

'I know exactly what I am doing' she yelled back, 'I have done it before!'

'Lancelot...' Galahad tried to interject but he was cut off as the man continued to bellow at Kalyna.

'You are a WOMAN! Go back home WOMAN! Durna suka!' he swore.

Kalyna snarled at the insult, speaking without thinking and automatically switching to Sarmation 'Brudna svynya! Tvoya mama bude soromno! Povertay tesya v sviy khliv i zalyshte mene v spokoi!' How dare he talk to her like that! The man did not even know her!

Savagely, she pushed her horse past him, galloping off down the road, leaving Galahad to glare at Lancelot who was looking rather stunned.

'Look what you've done!' Galahad said venomously 'If the Saxons kill her - it is your fault, and I will never forgive you.'

With that, he turned his horse and galloped after Kalyna, the other knights close behind, leaving Lancelot to reel over what had just happened.

* * *

_**Maty! Podivitʹsya, Shcho ya zroby:**__ Mother! Look what I did!_  
_**Oy Kalyna! Vy rozumnytsya!:**__ Oh Kalyna! You clever girl!_  
_**Tviy batʹko bude lyubyty yoho dytyna:**__ Your father will love him._  
_**Koly tato povernetʹsya?:**__ When will daddy come back?_  
_**Nezabarom moya lyuba, skoro:**__ Soon my dear, soon_  
_**Otrymaty vseredyni!:**__ Get inside!_  
_**Materi!:**__ Mother!_  
_**Mumiya, Prokina!:**__ Mummy, wake up!_  
_**Budʹ laska mumiya, budʹ laska!:**__ Please mummy, please!_  
_**Mumiya:**__ Mummy_  
_**'Brudna svynya! Tvoya mama bude soromno!:**__ Dirty pig! Your mother would be ashamed!_  
_**Povertay tesya v sviy khliv i zalyshte mene v spokoi!:**__ Go back to your sty and leave me alone!_

Yes there is a little swearing - I considered white-ing it out but I decided naaaahhhhhhh so there you go! :) Chapter 6.!


	8. Spark

**A/N:** I hope the pace is speeding up enough now! This story decided to take a little turn this chapter, even though I was pushing Kalyna in a different direction, she just randomly decided 'Nu-uh' and went off to do her own thing. Stubborn woman! :P

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS PEOPLE! Help me make it better :)

And enjoy! :D

* * *

VII.

It was early that afternoon when Kalyna and the knights returned to Caer-Legions. Kalyna leading her mare into the stables and untacking her, before passing the horses reins to an awestruck stableboy. Before the other knights entered the stable, she quickly left, racing past Vanora without saying a word on the way to her room.

Vanora watched her go, confused at the younger woman's appearance - her armour, hair and face covered in specks of blood and grime. She grabbed Bors as he passed, noticing his less-than-usual bloodied attire, and giving him a quick kiss for a greeting.

'I aint' never seen nuffin' lik' it,' he growled to her quietly, his eyes flashing in the direction Kalyna had just run. 'You seen the fight 'ere in fron' of th' stables wiv' Lancelot?' Vanora nodded, she could not hear what had been said but she knew the girl had stood up to some demand Lancelot had made of her

'Tha' wasn' even the half of it.' he muttered darkly, 'Lancelot stopped 'er when we was almost there and she wen' off 'er head a' 'im.'

Vanora snorted 'Ever thought that maybe he deserved it Bors?'

Bors just looked at her 'Of course 'e DESERVED it...' He cried 'but she wen' off 'er head at 'im in Sarmatian din' she, an' 'en just rode off! She's lethal Nora! There were only a dozen or so Saxons, 'ey hadn' even reached the village yet. By th' time we arrived...Half of 'em were already dead! Na! Dead isn' even th' righ' word! They was slaughtered Nora!'

Vanora thought for a moment, taking in everything her man had said before looking him in the eyes calmly, 'What is going to happen then?'

Bors shook his head 'I dunno, Lancelot's walkin' 'round like 'es seen a ghost, an th' others are jus' as confus'd as me!' He slipped his arm around his woman's waist, walking her back to their rooms 'Guess we'll jus' 'ave to wait fer Arthur, 'e'll be back tonigh' anyway. 'E'll know wha' t' do.'

• • •

Back in her room, Kalyna had undone her plait, letting her hair stream out of its bindings, then tearing at her armour, growling in frustration when the straps would not loose. With an angry scream of despair, she kicked the foot-post of her bed, stubbing her toe before collapsing on her bed, her body wracked by heaving sobs.

There was a gentle knock at the door, before it creaked open slightly and Galahad's soft voice came to her 'Kalyna?' the door opened further, 'Are you alright? May I come in?'

'Go away!' came the muffled reply.

Galahad ignored her and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. 'Why do you cry Kalyna?'

'I am not crying!' Kalyna sat up, brushing away the remaining tears from her eyes 'I am simply unhappy with the way things have progressed.'

Galahad just looked at her for a moment 'Really?' he asked with a smirk 'Because it appears to me that you have been crying rather heavily.'

Kalyna glared at him 'If you have come to laugh at me, I would suggest you leave before I make you Galahad!' she snapped.

The young man sighed, plonking himself down on the bed beside her, before resting his arms between his knees, his brown curls flopping over his eyes. Ridiculously, Kalyna felt the inane desire to reach up and brush it off his face. Realising the path her thoughts were taking her down, she blushed deeply and clamped her hands between her knees, grateful Galahad was not paying attention to her face.

'So?' she growled, harsher than she intended 'What do you want Galahad?'

'How many times have you done what you did today?' he asked suddenly.

Kalyna blanched 'Done what?'

'Taken a life?' came the quiet question.

Kalyna sighed, she had a choice no longer, she would tell him everything if he asked. 'It was the third time' she whispered 'The first was when I was 16, our caravan was attacked by thugs and it was then that the man who had adopted me was killed. He was a Britton, and after that Anichka - my adopted mother, decided that we would travel to Britton to bury his ashes.'

Galahad appeared to be listening intently and waiting for her to continue so Kalyna complied. 'The second time was Woads, they had decided to be bold and travel further south of the wall and when they attacked I didn't really have time to think. I just did.' She sighed 'I have taken more than three lives, but those are the three times in my life - including today, when I have done so.'

The man cast a small smile at her 'You are answering all my questions! What is this - it is a miracle!'

Kalyna forced a smile back at him 'Take it while you can Galahad - I will not be much forthcoming later.'

Galahad did not understand the implications of her words and so he smiled happily 'Finally! You're talking properly!' he lay back on her pillow, crossing his arms under his head 'So the questions I had last night - could you answer those?

Kalyna raised her eyebrow at him 'You expect me to remember?' when he nodded, she sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. 'Alright then, no I do not remember my tribe. They were all killed by a Mongol horde when I was but three years old. The family that found me, did so when their caravan passed me by. Yes Anichka was a Sarmatian woman. I have already answered why I am no longer in Sarmatia. And I assume they would have taken the news of Rome's fall rather well, those that are left.'

Kalyna stood up abruptly 'No more questions,' she grumbled 'until you have helped me out of this armour - the tie is stuck.'

Obligingly, Galahad stood and peered under her raised arm at one of the laces that held her amour together, before beginning to untangle the twisted knot. 'You really have made a right mess of this Kalyna.'

She snorted in an unladylike fashion at the comment 'Says he!' she replied 'The person who walks in this morning last, late I might add - all because he cannot undo a strap!'

When the tie came loose, she turned so Galahad could do the other side. As she moved, several of his fingers brushed one of the more sensitive places on her body, and she let out a hiccuped giggle, twisting away from those long fingers.

Galahad looked at her, barely containing his laughter 'What on earth was that?!'

'I uhhhh, am a little ticklish' Kalyna blushed 'In certain areas.'

Kalyna's eyes widened when she saw the wicked gleam that had all of a sudden appeared in his eyes. 'Ohhhhhh no' she said, backing away 'Noooo you don't.'

'Whatever do you mean Kalyna?' Galahad asked innocently, each step she took back, taking one forward 'I only wish to assist you! See, here..' he tickled the same spot again before she batted his hand away.

'Galahad NO!' she cried as she tried to contain her laughter.

'And here...' he had found another spot, and Kalyna was too late to bite back the giggle that escaped her throat. 'Really woman, what is with this giggling...' Galahad descended on her with both hands then and her own hands were useless in pushing his off her while she thrashed around with laughter. 'All I am trying to do is...'

His words were cut off as she tripped on the edge of a trunk and fell sprawling to the floor, dragging him down with her. 'You...bastard...' she wheezed still laughing, while he continued to tickle her 'can't...breathe...'

All of a sudden he stopped and Kalyna, began to take deep breaths, gulping in much needed air. It was then, that she realised how close they were, his face hovering centimeters above hers. He was watching her softly with those big blue eyes, and when she looked into them she found herself drowning in their sky-like colour.

His eyes drifted down from hers for a moment and narrowed as he looked at something. She tilted her head forward to see what he was looking at and found that the sleeve of her loose shirt had slipped a little below her shoulder, revealing the tattoo Anichka had given her.

Kalyna reached her left hand over her body to the shoulder, pushing the sleeve down fully until the whole tattoo was revealed.

'Symbol of the horse' Galahad murmured, before looking back into her eyes, 'Your adopted mother must have been important.'

'Yes' Kalyna replied simply, 'she was.'

The man above her was looking into her face so intently, it was like he was searching for something. Was it just her imagination, or was he getting closer? His lips were millimeters from her own when there was a loud knock at the door and Vanora entered.

'Sorry Kalyna,' she said, 'but Bors just told me what...' The woman trailed off as she noticed the pair in a rather compromising position on the floor, staring at Kalyna's rather disheveled appearance. 'I've come at a bad time...I'll come back later...' she said wide eyed, before hastily shutting the door.

Galahad seemed to decide that now was the opportune moment to take his leave, jumping off Kalyna, and hauling her up. 'Ahhh yes...I just remembered, I ahhh...have some things I must attend to...can you take of the rest of that off yourself? Of course you can! I will see you later then my lady.' all but running to the door in his embarrassment.

When he was gone, Kalyna dropped to her bed, blushing furiously as she groaned and put her head in her hands. She marveled at the mess her life had become, and thought bitterly about the fact that this was nothing like what her mother had expected when they began the journey to Camelot.

Before she even realised what she was doing, Kalyna opened her large trunk, digging deep into the bottom and pulling out three, rather large saddlebags before beginning to stuff her things inside.

'Sorry mother,' she muttered to herself 'but I cannot do this. It is all too much at the moment, I have to get away.'

Quickly she took off her armour, rolling it up and putting it in another saddlebag, making a mental note to clean it later. Taking out a piece of parchment and her coins, she counted several, enough for a horse, and a little bit extra, before hurriedly scrawling a note, and leaving them on her bed.

Throwing her cloak around her, Kalyna hefted her saddlebags over her shoulder, taking one last look around the room at the two empty trunks and the objects on the bed, before soundlessly slipping out the door and into the darkness.

• • •

_What have I done! _Galahad thought wildly. He had almost kissed her hours before and now she was gone! Disappeared into thin air. Nothing but a note of thanks and payment for the horse she took; left to let anyone know she had ever been there.

Galahad was furious at himself for being so thoughtless - what was it that she had said to him - 'Talk while you can - I will not be much forthcoming later'. He let out an exasperated noise as the full implication of her words hit him. She had been planning to leave.

Now they had to wait for Arthur to return,\ to decide on a course of action. By the time the King came back, Kalyna would probably be long gone, and Galahad's spirits sank ever lower at the thought of her riding further and further away.


	9. Bad Decisions

**A/N:** Why howdy do there. Here's chapter 8. Hope it's better than the last one and is a little more interesting. Yes Kalyna had a temper tantrum. I apologise on her behalf, however I am 100% sure she regrets it more than me...(that'll teach her for running off with my story! :P) ;)

Thankyou very much to my three followers - you know who you are :) And also - to anybody who actually reads this fanfiction. PLEASE review! You will truly make my day :) and I do love constructive criticism because it helps me with my blind spots! (and there are a few of those) XD

So read on...and hopefully...enjoy! :)

(Translations at the bottom - As per usual ;))

* * *

VIII.

Three hours after leaving Caer-Legions it had started to rain. An hour later it continued to rain. _Pour more like it_Kalyna thought sullenly as she shifted uncomfortably in her saddle. Her cloak was not doing a particularly good job of keeping the rain off her and had soaked through.

Kalyna sighed when she thought about how she'd just run out on everyone and regretted it. She realised she'd acted like a spoiled child having a temper tantrum. But everything had just happened so quickly, she just couldn't process it all. She had felt so trapped in Caer-Legions and needed time to clear her head. The way she had decided to go about 'clearing her head' she realised had been ridiculous. All those people who had been so nice to her did not deserve the treatment she had given them.

Kalyna knew she had overreacted. Run away from a trivial problem rather than face it. Anichka would have been ashamed of her. It was not the Sarmatian way to run out on a fight. That was pure cowardice and she had disgraced her ancestors memory. It was embarrassing, and her face burned with the realisation that she was going to have to turn around, apologise, and explain herself.

Fed up with being wet, Kalyna urged her mare off the road and into the trees, looking for a place that was dry enough to take some form of shelter from the storm. A large tree with a massive root system loomed in front of her and Kalyna could not believe her luck when she dismounted in front it.

When she touched the bark of the massive roots which had risen from the ground, she could practically feel the life thrumming through the veins of the tree. She untacked her horse and stowed the saddle and bags behind her, under another root. Kalyna tossed off her sopping cloak and quickly grabbed a change of clothes from the saddlebags. Thinking about how immensely glad that at least her bags were waterproof while she changed. Mostly dry and sheltered from the wind, she curled up thankfully under the roots of the great tree and let the steady beat of rain on leaves lull her to sleep.

• • •

_The caravan passed through the valley, making its way slowly over the pot holes of the unkempt road. She could still recognise it, even 11 years later. Her home._

_Anichka looked over at her with concern. ' Kalyna, Ty v poryadku?'_

_She nodded, staring at the mound ahead of them, the place where her house had once stood 'YA dobre maty' she whispered. In her mind she heard once again the steady beat of drums from long ago._

_Thump...Thumpthump...Thump...Thumpthump_

Kalyna woke with a start, almost hitting her head on the root above her in her panic. The drums were getting louder. They were no dream.

Kalyna scrambled to her feet, gathering her bags and saddle, throwing them over the horses rump behind the saddle. Her skin prickled. The drums had stopped. WHUMP. The arrow barely missed her face and embedded itself in her saddle. The horse reared in fright and bolted, her hands getting caught in the stirrup and releasing, sending her flying to the ground face first.

Groggily, Kalyna lifted her face from the ground and spat out dirt, her head spinning. As soon as she tried to get up she felt something sharp press against the back of her neck and she froze as a voice spoke out in a deep guttural voice.

'Don't move wench' it snarled, 'Or you will be dead before you can blink an eye.'

Cursing to herself Kalyna realised her bow, sword and most of her knives were in one of the saddlebags on the back of the horse. She could feel a thin line of blood trickle down her neck where the man pressed the blade and tore the skin.

Suddenly, she could feel the presence of more around her, but didn't dare look up. The people started talking in a language she was unfamiliar with. _Woads_she thought bitterly. Although when Arthur and Guinevere had married, a truce had been drawn up between the Brittons and the natives, Kalyna knew that there were several tribes scattered across the island that still held grudges against the people they saw as trespassers on their land. As the numbers of these tribes decreased, their resentment increased. And she knew all too well that an enemy bent on revenge and full of hate was a dangerous one.

'Up! Get up!' the man above her growled, his accent thick as he pressed the blade to her harder 'Move now!'

Kalyna gnashed her teeth in frustration. There was still some chance she could escape if she could just reach the small dagger she held in her boot, and distract the Woads. Climbing stiffly to her feet, Kalyna swore to herself that if she got out of this mess, she would never again walk around without weapons.

'Move!' came the command as soon as she stood, a large hand shoving her forward with such force that her neck cracked painfully.

Furious and heedless of the consequences, Kalyna turned on her tormentor with an unearthly shriek, just catching sight of a beard and black scraggily hair before she was backhanded across the face with such force that she crumpled to the ground. In all the beatings she had received, Kalyna had NEVER felt such power behind a blow. She struggled to stand, wanting to show the beast before her that she was not cowed by him, and the world spun for a moment, before stilling.

The sight she was met with was not a pleasant one. Six other Woad men stood behind the one that had struck her. The Woads glared at her with such hatred that Kalyna automatically took a step back. The look in the eyes of the one she presumed was the leader was murderous. He said something to the other men and suddenly two of them lunged at her with a leer. Ducking and pivoting, she eluded their grasp just to be struck down by a third.

Two of them grabbed her by either arm while the large nasty one sauntered towards her, taking her jaw in his filthy fingers, turning her face this way and that. Kalyna knew what he was doing, and spat in his face angrily 'Ne chipayte mene vy brudna svynya! I will kill you if you touch me'

The Woad wiped the spit from his eye slowly, baring her a menacing grin with no humor in it. 'You will pay for that whore, I will enjoy this' he snarled, ' and I will not be the one dead at the end of it. But first I will have a little fun with you. We all will.'

The men around him snickered at that, and more of them grabbed her. It was then that Kalyna really started to fight, kicking and clawing at her aggressors. She did not care if they killed her, just so long as none of them got their dirty hands on her first. The two holding at her arms grabbed her shirt sleeves, and a tearing sound reverberated throughout the clearing as the hems ripped and she was half exposed.

Suddenly, for some reason, one of the men backed off, all but shouting at the others in his language. Whatever he was saying stopped the other Woad's in their tracks, al of them turning their eyes to Kalyna's right arm. They were looking at her tattoo.

The lead one went around and grabbed her arm, gripping it so tightly that his meaty fingers left immediate bruises. He looked at her tattoo, and then her face, then back at her tattoo. Growling out an order to his men, the man dragged Kalyna over to a tree.

He gave her an evil grin as she tried to hold the threads of her shirt together, before grabbing the sleeve of her shirt and tearing off a piece, binding her hands together with the strip of fabric. And then much to Kalyna's surprise the Woad shoved her again and told her to get moving, this time off further into the woods.

The way the others kept talking in low voices to each other and casting furtive glances at her made Kalyna feel even more apprehensive as she walked further and further away.

• • •

They had been walking for several hours, and Kalyna had begun to have the sneaking suspicion that the Woads were leading her in circles, trying to tire her out. Suddenly they stopped, and Kalyna noticed for the first time, in the increasing shadow of the forest bark huts that all but blended with the trees.

The Woad men dragged her into the tiny encampment, towards the largest hut. She noticed as she passed the small number of women and children, only one to every eight men. There were a lot of men. She saw them appear out of the darkness as she passed, their eyes cold and calculating turning to wild as she passed and they saw her tattoo. Kalyna was terrified but she would not show it. She walked as tall and as proudly as she could with her clothes all but ripped to shreds.

The men stopped in front of the hut and tossed her to the ground in front of the opening flap. Quickly, Kalyna stood back on her feet, staring as the hut covering opened and a man came out.

He was small and mangy, and his beard and hair were matted and long. Kalyna automatically shrunk back from this man. He did not look physically intimidating, but she could feel the power that was emanating from him, and his eyes...His eyes were wild and feral, half crazed as they looked at her, and for the second time in two days, Kalyna was very, very afraid.

• • •

It had been three days since Kalyna had disappeared from Caer-Legions and Galahad was beginning to worry. He could not quite understand why she had decided to leave in the first place. Had it been something he had said? It couldn't have been because of Lancelot, everyone knew he never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Arthur had decided upon his return, not to allow the knights to seek out Kalyna and return her, saying something about 'leaving her alone to give her time'. And so they had not followed her.

Gawain and Galahad had decided go on a hunt late the night before, and so, early the next morning, they saddled their horses and rode out to the forest. Everything was going well, they had just sighted a deer, readied themselves for the kill and were just about to make their move when the Stag;s head went up, hearing something, and bounded off.

She stumbled out in front of them after that. He had hardly recognised her. She was covered in blood, bruises and dirt, staggering around before collapsing on the ground as if dead. Kalyna.

* * *

_**Kalyna, dochka, Ty v poryadku?**__: Kalyna, daughter, you ok?_  
_**YA dobre maty:**__ I am good mother_  
_**Ne chipayte mene vy brudna svynya!:**__ Do not touch me you dirty pig!_

_**FUN FACT:**__ the tree Kalyna shelters under is a Western Redwood Cedar - they are GORGEOUS trees! :)_


	10. Mending Differences

**A/N:** Righteo, here's chapter 9. The Woad language I have taken to be the Irish or Gaelic language for a number of reasons - the main being that the Woads (or Picts - Scottish), the Brittons (English/Celts) and the Scotti (Irish) are hypothesised all to have had a very similar language structure, and it was the Romans who segregated them into different classifications due to the part of the UK they were settled in. (If you cant tell I **LOVE** researching random bits of ancient history and mythology to make things as accurate as possible :P)

A couple of questions have been answered in this chapter, and there will be more answered in the next. However even more questions will continued to be asked as the story continues! (Yaaaaaaay :P)

And so without further ado...I hope you enjoy! And remember reviews are love! :)

* * *

IX.

_'Beidh sí go mbeidh idir é an marc de Epona teacht, agus beidh sí iompróidh deireadh na Daoine ar a ghualainn.'_

_It was dark inside the hut where she had been thrown. Its construction had not allowed for any light to enter, and Kalyna could not even see her own hands in the dimness. The had talked about her in their guttural language, the mangy man with his crazed eyes flitting over her body, always coming back to rest on the tattoo on her right arm. The man had given an order and she had been dragged through the camp to the hut she was currently in and thrown unceremoniously to the ground._

_They came for her. The smell of smoke burned her nostrils and throat as Woads slammed open the door and streamed into the hut. She thrashed while they tried to hold her down and the crazy man came towards her brandishing a burning poker. _

_Part of Kalyna's mind dimly noted the overwhelming pain and the sickening smell of burning flesh, before everything went black._

'No!' Kalyna screamed, sitting bolt upright.

'Eh, eh!' Vanora hurried over, soothing the young woman as if she were one of her own children 'It's all right there...you're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're in Camelot.'

Gradually, Kalyna became aware of her surroundings. She was lying in a bed in a small room she had not seen before. 'Where am I Vanora?'

'You're in the infirmary Kalyna' came the gentle reply 'Gawain and Galahad found you in the woods five days ago, delirious. You've been asleep since they brought you in.'

Tears threatened to spill as Kalyna remembered what had happened. The numbness in her right arm becoming apparent, 'Vanora, my arm.' she whispered.

The woman looked at her for a moment sadly. 'You were burned badly Kalyna,' Vanora said, 'When the men brought you in, the wound was about the size of your palm and infected. The healer, Vivianna has been treating you and you were lucky, the infection is gone.'

Kalyna nodded, 'Is she here? I would like to thank her...'

Vanora cut her off quickly, 'Kalyna, there is something else,' Kalyna watched as her eyes became grave. 'Galahad said you had a tattoo when you came here,' She nodded affirmation. 'On your right arm...'

'Yes...' came the hoarse reply, Kalyna knew already, but she wanted to hear it for certain.

'Your tattoo no longer exists Kalyna,' Vanora said bluntly 'it was burned off. Apparently on purpose as the burn takes the shape of a perfect circle - I'm assuming the tattoo was a circle?'

Kalyna nodded, tears streaming down her face. Her tattoo. The last thing she had gotten from her mother. Gone. 'I understand Vanora' she choked a reply, 'How long until I can use my arm properly again?'

'You probably will not be able to do anything useful with it for another month girl,'Another voice spoke up from the door and a woman in her middle years stepped into the room carrying several herbs. 'That is, if you're lucky and the wound heals fast.'

'Are you Vivianna?' Kalyna asked

'I am' came the curt reply.

'I must thank you for your help Ma'm' Kalyna said weakly.

Vivianna looked at her sharply and hurried over, sidestepping Vanora to feel Kalyna's temperature. Her face drew into a frown as she felt the heat from the resting woman's body. Quickly, the woman went to the cooking pot in the center of the room and spooned some lumpy liquid into an earthenware mug, before bringing it to the bed, 'Quick now, drink this girl!' Vivianna barked.

Kalyna took one sip and nearly gagged. 'You will drink all of that right now young lady!' Vivianna glared at her, and Kalyna meekly swallowed the rest of the foul contents of the mug, collapsing back onto the pillow as the healer walked away.

Vanora pulled up a chair next to Kalyna's bed and began to tell her of all the things that had happened while she was 'away'. Twelve had said her first word and Bors was strutting around the fort because it had just so happened to be 'da'. Lancelot had gotten so drunk one night that he had somehow mistaken a thin soldier to be one of his more regular doxies and a rather large fight had ensued. 'Galahad was rather upset when you left you know' Vanora said slyly, 'why do you think that was?'

'I have no idea Vanora,' Kalyna blushed 'also, what you saw before I left, it wasn't what it looked like...'

Vanora raised her eyebrows 'Well whatever it was, he seems to have taken quite a liking to you, he's been in here twice since he found you.'

'Vanora!' Vivianna snapped 'Stop talking now. The girl needs some sleep and you should be resting! You're due any week now!'

Vanora smiled at Kalyna, giving her a kiss on her forehead and promising to come back the next day if she was awake, before leaving. When she was gone, Kalyna closed her eyes and let the sounds of Vivianna's chopping send her to sleep.

• • •

_Kalyna woke up to the sound of approaching footsteps, she didn't know how long he had been unconscious for, after they had come for her with the burning. Desperately, her mind, hazy with pain, sought a way to protect herself. The footsteps were closer, and with each ominous tread, her fear grew._

_Dully she remembered the tiny dagger in her boot. With some insane luck , if the Woads hadn't searched her it might just...Kalyna sighed in relief when she felt the dagger in its proper place, hiding it quickly under her body just as the hut door flew open, revealing the dimness of night outside, and the figure of a Woad man hovering in the doorway. _

_He came towards her, untying his breeches and she knew what was going to happen before he did. Fast, even through her pain, Kalyna jumped on him, slitting his unsuspecting throat with her little dagger, and holding his mouth closed so he could not scream for help. _

_When she felt the life drain from his body she let him drop softly to the ground. She silently slipped from the room, and out into the forest behind the hut, which was situated on the edge of the encampment. When she was 100 meters or so away, she started running, and didn't stop, not daring to look at her arm, and ignoring the fog of pain that was creeping over her mind. _

_Kalyna had no idea how long she had been running when she slowed in a clearing, scaring a stag from its grass. She saw two figures stand in a bush not too far away, and just a she was about to continue running one of them called her name. Kalyna staggered, her exhaustion too much for her, and she collapsed once more into unconsciousness._

• • •

When Kalyna blinked the sleep out of her eyes the next morning, she was met with the sight of Lancelot, standing back and leaning against the door frame, his dark eyes watching her.

'Good Morning my sunshine!' he smiled mockingly sweet, 'Did you have a nice rest?'

Kalyna glared at him and offered no answer to his teasing. Sighing, the man pulled up the chair Vanora had used the day before and sat beside her bed. 'I realise that I do have an apology to make Kalyna. I presumed much, and really 'put my foot in it' so to speak.' He looked her directly in the eye 'I am truly sorry for the hurt I have caused my lady.'

Kalyna studied him for a moment, and nodded 'I accept your apology Sir knight, and I have one of my own also, to all of you here.' She sighed 'I am deeply sorry that I ran out on everyone, for no good reason. I let my problems get the better of me and sought to take the cowards way out. Please accept my apology also.'

Lancelot genuinely smiled at her 'Apology accepted' he replied, before continuing in a lofty voice, his eyes twinkling, 'Although I do believe you owe me another apology, for calling me a dirty pig!'

Kalyna snorted 'I most definitely do not!' she mock glared at him, 'You! Sir knight! Deserved it.'

Lancelot gave her a cheeky grin 'Oh yes, you're quite right, that completely slipped my mind. It seems I must beg your forgiveness again oh sweet and kind lady!' he cried, kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand gently off the bed, kissing it repeatedly.

Kalyna laughed at his ridiculousness and took her hand away, wincing slightly as she felt a twinge in the wound on her shoulder. 'You had better not let Vivianna see you do that or she'll kick you out my lord!' Kalyna warned.

'Yes, you are probably right,' he replied, reseating himself on the chair, 'but please, Kalyna, call me by my given name. No more 'My Lord' to me. Not from one of my own people.'

Lancelot saw her stricken look and continued, 'Galahad told the rest of us what he had learned about you after your departure.' he shook his head, 'I could barely believe it at first, a Sarmatian woman. You do not have any idea the effect your well deserved scolding had on me.' Kalyna cocked her head quizzically, and Lancelot laughed 'You almost sounded like my mother.'

Kalyna blushed and offered the man a tentative smile.

'I do not understand though,' he leaned closer, his dark eyes questioning softly, 'Why did you not tell us Kalyna?'

Kalyna took a deep breath, 'I was afraid.' she sighed, 'In our journey's my mother and I did not - how shall I say, make it well known that we were Sarmatian. Many Romans find Sarmatian women as their property pretty much, for although the men are taken as boys to serve, the girls have another 'duty' to serve.' she said bitterly.

His face grew immediately angry at that and she continued, 'We had heard tales of King Arthur's court from the South of the island and decided to make our way here for our new home. Then Anichka was killed, then we came back here and the King and Queens kindness was so great, then the incident with the Saxons...everything just built up Lancelot.' Kalyna sighed, 'Believe me, no one regrets it more than I.'

Lancelot gave her a small smile, 'Yes, Galahad said,' his eyes flickered to her arm and back 'I am sorry.'

'It is alright, I will live,' Kalyna shook her head and forced a smile back, resting her head back tiredly onto the pillow and momentarily closing her eyes, 'The memory of it will always be there.'

Lancelot stood and nodded to her, 'Yes, it always will' he said, 'You are a strong woman Kalyna, I admire your spirit. Hopefully you will be up and about soon enough.'

She smiled back at him, 'I hope so also Lancelot, thankyou for your visit and conversation.'

Walking over to the door he grinned 'My pleasure,' just as he was about to leave, Lancelot turned back to her, 'One question though if I may?'

'Yes?' Kalyna asked.

'How did Galahad know about the tattoo on your arm? As I recall, you were wearing long sleeves for the duration of your short stay.'

Kalyna blushed furiously, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for an answer. However, it seemed she didn't need one, her face was telling enough. 'Until next time Kalyna.' Lancelot smirked at her before walking out the door, leaving the woman to continue blushing until Vivianna came back into the room and ordered her back to sleep.

* * *

_**'Beidh sí go mbeidh idir é an marc de Epona teacht, agus beidh sí iompróidh deireadh na Daoine ar a ghualainn.':**__ 'She that bears the mark of Epona will come, and she will bear upon her shoulders the end of the People.'_

Just so you know - Kalyna does not know what that means - so you have a little more information than she does at the moment :P

Also _Epona_ is someone very special (and real in the mythological sense) who you will find out more about later!


	11. Everyday Life

**A/N:** Woooooooo! Onto double digits! Soooo yeh, I took the advice I was given and decided to try a little fluff in this chapter, hopefully it is acceptably written :P (as it is my first real conscious attempt). Galahads character always seems to imply to me a sweetness, and innocent quality, a bit like the 'knight-in-shining-armour' type, unlike Lancelot and Tristan's really smoldering qualities...but then again...I find that it's the quiet ones that surprise you...so maybe he will too :P

Read on and enjoy! (and Review ehehe) ;)

* * *

X.

Several days later, Kalyna awoke to a bunch of flowers sitting on the chair beside her cot. Curiously, she picked them up, wondering who had left them and inhaled the sweet fragrance they carried. Suddenly she was filled with the overwhelming desire to get up and go for a walk.

Cautiously, Kalyna checked the room for any sign of Vivianna, before pushing back the covers and climbing to her feet on wobbly legs. Quickly she pulled on a tunic and breeches over her shift, just as the door opened and Galahad entered, looking startled to see her out of bed.

'Galahad!' Kalyna exclaimed, 'How nice to see you, I wasn't expecting company!'

The man smiled wryly 'I see that.' he said, 'What are you doing out of bed?'

'I could not stand another minute cooped up in this room' she grumbled, 'I've been in here for over a week!'

'Yes I know,' Galahad replied, 'Once, Gawain got a nasty arrow wound and was all but chomping at the bit to get out of here after a month stuck in bed.'

Kalyna noticed that Galahad's eyes kept straying to the bouquet of flowers on her bed, and tentatively she asked him if they were his.

'Ahhh...why yes they are actually...well they're yours, but they're mine' he stammered, 'from me I mean. As a get-well-soon gift. I thought you might like them.'

Kalyna blushed, looking down and peering at him from under her lashes, 'Yes, thankyou. They are beautiful.'

Galahad all-out smiled at that until the door opened and Vivianna entered the room. 'What do you think you are doing out of bed girl?' she chided, 'You're not fully healed yet!'

'Yes, but I am feeling much better and dreadfully need to go for a walk. My bones are turning to jelly from being in bed for so long!' she smiled sweetly at the healer, 'I promise I won't do anything strenuous to reopen the wound. Please Vivianna.' Kalyna gave the woman one of her most beguiling smiles that exuded innocence and she smiled inwardly as she watched Vivianna's resolve give way.

'Alright then, but you have half an hour, and then you best be back here young lady!' the woman grumbled, turning and bustling to her herbs, 'And Galahad, go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!'

'Yes ma'am' Galahad replied meekly, opening the door for Kalyna on her way out, 'We'll be back soon.'

As Galahad left the infirmary, he shut the door quietly behind him and offered Kalyna his arm as they made their way along a lengthy corridor. She blushed when she took it, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she slipped her arm through his. Whenever she stole glances out of the corners of her eyes at the man he was constantly smiling, and Kalyna's heart warmed to him even further.

'Finally! I get to give you the tour I promised you Kalyna!' he exclaimed, 'Where would you like to go? Through the inner keep or the rest of the city? It's not very large but it's much more spacious than the fort at Hadrian's Wall...' Galahad caught sight of Kalyna's smirk and stopped, smiling as he faced her, 'What? Why are you laughing? I was not aware I had said anything particularly funny.'

Kalyna grinned at him innocently, 'No you did not, but you have not taken a breath in the last five minutes' she teased, 'I was beginning to worry!'

'Oh so you don't like talkative people then?' he raised his eyebrow seriously, 'Well then, I will leave you. I best introduce you to Tristan before I do though. The man barely says a word.'

Kalyna drew in a sharp breath, worried she had offended him 'No I did not mean...I do like you...' she tried to assure him, before realising he had been teasing her, 'Galahad!' she grumbled as the man smirked at her.

'You, my lady, are FAR too easy to rile.' he winked at her and the butterflies in her belly turned to very excited grasshoppers, which Kalyna covered up by scowling at him.

'You, Sir knight, have FAR too high an opinion of your own comedic genius!' she poked him in the chest, stepping closer to him, noticing with wicked pleasure that his breathing seemed to hitch, 'You might want to watch that. I don't like to lose any games, especially word games. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' they say and I don't play fair.'

Boldly, Kalyna winked at him and resumed walking in the direction they had been going, looking over her shoulder to see Galahad still standing where she had left him. 'Well?' she called back, holding out her arm, 'Aren't you coming?'

Shaking his head, Galahad immediately strode towards her, re-taking her arm in his as he smiled at her. Once again, Kalyna began to lose herself in the crystal clear depths of his eyes, only snapping herself out of it when they walking out into the bright sunlight of the inner keep. _This cannot be happening!_her mind groaned as they walked. Why was she acting like this? She was not, could not be flirting with him. She didn't even know HOW to flirt! Kalyna sighed, he was very nice though...

'Hello? Anybody home?' Galahad teased, 'Are you daydreaming or something? Pssshhh! Typical female...off with the faeries!' Kalyna glared at him, as he continued, 'Do you know these Britton's love stories of faeries - little people, no bigger than yours and my palm. Would you like me to tell you one of their stories?'

When she nodded, Galahad commenced a fascinating tale about one such faery who had loved to hear a beautiful woman sing. As Kalyna lost herself in the story she watched in delight as he expressed the events that followed. She smiled as she saw the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of how the faery would sit outside the woman's window every night, waiting for her to sing. When he finished, they had passed through the inner bailey to the city that lay beyond.

'You really like story telling, don't you?' Kalyna commented, 'You are very talented.'

She smiled inwardly as Galahad blushed 'Thankyou. Yes, I do' came the reply, 'My father was the best storyteller in our tribe, I inherited the love of the telling from him.'

Kalyna nodded and squeezed his arm gently as a look of sadness overcame his face. Looking around, she took in the hustle and bustle of the busy street filled with marketeers selling their wares. There were all kinds of things for sale she noticed. Shells from the nearby sea, scarves, fabric, all types of vegetables and a million other things she longed to explore. All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Kalyna hastily looked around to find herself being watched by the same soldier who had been at the gate when she had arrived, his beady eyes following her every move.

She shuddered slightly and stepped closer to Galahad. There was something about that man she did not like, and as she was currently in rehabilitation and was virtually weaponless, Kalyna was grateful to have Galahad beside her. The sea of people in front of them would shift out of their path, as if the townspeople were a little afraid of him.

Fairly soon, the pair came to an open-air tavern where Kalyna saw the two of the other knights seated. 'Hey! Galahad! Over here!' Gawain called loudly, as they made their way over to the table. Galahad greeted his friends as Kalyna smiled, quickly glancing around at the other mostly empty tables, and spotting Vanora standing over her children as she tried, and failed to have them all sit down and eat.

'Kalyna! Good to see you're up and about,' Lancelot grinned, snaking his arm around her waist and yanking her onto his lap while she was distracted 'the fresh air had done wonders! You're looking almost as lovely as the first time I saw you!'

She snorted at that, 'If I recall, the first time you saw me I was covered in blood Lancelot!' she quipped, wriggling out of his grasp as Galahad stepped between them.

'Leave her alone Lancelot,' he snapped, cooly 'She's not one of your play toys! Vivianna needs her back intact.'

'Ok, ok Galahad!' Lancelot grinned, raising his arms in pacification 'I was only fooling around oh knight-in-shining-armour. Well Kalyna, congratulations on escaping the clutches of that tyrant healer! Its nigh on impossible for us mere mortals to accomplish such a feat.'

Kalyna smirked at him, 'Well Lancelot, maybe you're not using the right techniques...or maybe your just not her type.'

Gawain sniggered at that, quickly drinking from his ale when he noticed the other mans glare fall on him. 'I am everyones type!' Lancelot retorted loftily, 'Whether they realise it or not!' spooning a mouthful of food into his mouth as Kalyna and Galahad sat down next to Gawain, before continuing, 'So, Kalyna, Arthur told me he wishes to speak with you, when you are well enough, perhaps tomorrow?'

Kalyna swallowed, she had known it would come, and she was not particularly looking forward to explaining herself to her liege. She sighed deeply as she said, 'Of course my lord, I am sure that will be fine, I will tell Vivianna when we return.' Eager to move on, Kalyna politely excused herself from the table and went to talk with Vanora. All too glad to leave the conversation about herself.

When she reached the other table, Vanora was cursing at one of her brood who at thrown his food in his sisters hair, which she was desperately trying to mop up as the little girl wailed. 'Seven! You are in big trouble young man! Just WAIT until he hears about this when he gets back from patrol! Just LOOK at what you've done to your sisters hair!'

'Need a hand?' Kalyna smiled as she handed another cloth to the woman. Vanora looked happy to see her and promptly plonked Nine in her arms to hold while she scattered the older children who had finished eating. 'Kalyna, I'm so glad you're up and about! it's nice to have someone offer to help me with the children.' Vanora smiled at her, 'That lazy, good-for-nothing, lout of a husband of mine doesn't help much even when he's asked!'

Kalyna grinned warmly back, 'You're most welcome, I'm happy to help anytime you need me. As you can see, I don;t have much else to occupy my time with...'

'That'll change soon, don't you worry about that!' Vanora replied, continuing to wipe her daughters hair free of slop, 'King Arthur will give you something to do. Don;t you worry.'

Kalyna debated with herself for a few moment, before deciding she could trust the woman in front of her. 'But Vanora! What if he has something bad to say to me?' she said, voicing the fears that had been plaguing her, 'I did run away, without properly purchasing a horse. She wasn't even for sale! And I did not repay the hospitality I was shown. And to top it off I lost the horse I took.' she finished miserably.

Vanora patted her arm in a motherly fashion 'Stop fretting Kalyna! You have nothing to worry about!' she smiled encouragingly, 'Arthur is a good man, he is fair and honest. He won't worry about those trifling things! They mean almost nothing!'

Kalyna offered a tentative smile in return, a tiny spark of hope re-igniting within her chest. She would go to King Arthur tomorrow, and she would tell him everything. Hopefully, he would accept her stories and accept her offer to repay all that she had been given. Yes, things were certainly starting to turn around she mused happily to herself.

* * *

Nawwwww Galahad is just so CUTE! I would just **LOVE** him to come and sweep me off my feet (cause time travel is possible you know :P) ehehe

Until next time! XD


	12. Memories Told

**A/N:** Sorry peeps but I think this may just be a little bit of a filler for the moment, I'm trying to tie together a couple of loose ends that are annoying me, but I will try and get a couple of chapters ahead hopefully tomorrow!

Read on, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

XI.

The next morning, Kalyna woke up early, impatient to fulfill her appointment with the King. Under Vivianna's watchful eye she slipped into a dress Vanora had leant her (which had fit her before her pregnancies) and sat on the bed, fidgeting a little as she waited for her escort.

It was only as she got better that Kalyna began to miss the contents of her saddle-bags, which had contained all her clothes, and more importantly her weapons and armour. All lost because of her foolishness, she cursed herself inwardly.

'Stop that racket girl!' Vivianna snapped after a particularly long interlude of foot-tapping, 'The time will come soon enough! If you are that impatient you may hold these for me!'

Obligingly, Kalyna stood and took the small bundles of herbs the healer handed to her, glad to have something to do to take her mind off the wait. After the healer had made five packets of leaves, there was a firm knock at the door and the knight Gawain entered.

'Ladies,' he inclined his head formally, his eyes smiling, 'The king wishes to hold a meeting with you Lady Kalyna, if I may escort you.'

Kalyna smiled nervously back at him, leaving Vivianna with her things and walking out the door with the man. 'Are you always that formal Gawain?' she teased, 'Or is it just amongst women that you begin to smooth talk?'

He smiled charmingly at her as they walked down the corridor, 'Why milady, I do believe it is only when in the presence of the fairer sex that inclinations of chivalry overtake me!' he boasted, sweeping up her hand and kissing it wickedly, giving her a wink, 'I simply cannot control my urges.'

Kalyna giggled, 'Why Gawain, stop it, your positively drooling' she said, grinning at him, 'I had no idea the effect Vivianna had on you!' The man had to be the biggest shmooze she had ever met. Lancelot was famed for being a womanizer, but she would bet on the fact that Gawain was running a definite second. A golden version of the dark Lancelot (presumably with more scruples than the other man), whose flirtatious ways were infamous throughout Britton.

'Will you and the other knights be staying for the meeting?' she asked, becoming serious, 'If it alright with His Majesty, I would like you all to listen in. That way I will not have to repeat myself.'

Gawain's tawny coloured head turned, his eyes fixing themselves on her face. 'I am not sure exactly what Arthur will do but don't worry,' he smiled, patting her hand as she listened nervously, 'there is nothing you need to worry about. We will all support you, whatever you say.'

'We?' she asked confused, 'Who's we? Why would you do that?'

'Well 'We' is us, the knights of the round table, myself included,' he said, clearing his throat, 'And why? Because you're one of our people. Our own blood. We look forward to hearing what news you bring of Sarmatia - if you have any. Even though this has become our home, we are still tied to the place of our birth.'

He sounded so lighthearted, she could easily see that he and Galahad were very much alike. But somehow, Gawain still managed to seem reserved even when he was being friendly. The man reminded her of someone, and she couldn't quite place it. 'Thankyou' Kalyna smiled warmly at him. 'Your trust is appreciated.'

• • •

By the time Kalyna and Gawain reached the great hall, all the other knights had seated themselves in various places around the table, the King alone this time against the wall as Guinevere was absent.

As soon as he saw her, Galahad smiled, all the knights standing as she entered the room. Kalyna blushed at the sign of respect and hastily curtsied to the King, desperately trying to remember what her mother had told her to do in order to achieve a graceful curtsey. The end result was not a complete disaster as she didn't fall over, but it was nowhere near graceful.

Just as she opened her mouth to thank the King for seeing her, he smiled at her across the room 'Kalyna, we are glad to see you are looking better.' Arthur said, his deep voice rumbling through her, 'Vivianna says you are recovering well. Will you be ready to leave the infirmary soon?'

'Yes my Lord,' she mumbled, before realising that none of them would be able to hear her if she talked like a mouse. Taking a deep breath, Kalyna squared her shoulders and spoke up 'Yes, Your Majesty, Vivianna says i shall be ready to leave in about three days if all goes well.' she smiled politely 'I wish to be out and working as soon as possible.'

Lancelot chuckled, 'Do you remember that time Gawain,' he said to the knight as he walked around the table, dumping himself next to Galahad, 'when you were stuck in the infirmary for a month?'

'Yes' he grimaced in reply, 'The worst month of my life. I swear that woman's concoctions did more damage than healing!'

'Don' be such a baby Gawain!' Bors guffawed, already halfway into his second mug of ale, 'You just couldn't take it like a man!'

'You're one to say 'take it like a man'!' Gawain growled, 'I'm not the one who got locked out of the house by his woman and spent the whole night practically BEGGING to be allowed back in!'

'It was COLD al' righ'! There was no way I wan' ed' to be stuck ou'side the whole nigh' freez'n me balls off!' Bors roared.

The man Tristan sat quietly the whole time, his eyes barely flicking up to observe his fellows, as he sipped from his wine, his feet planted on the table. Kalyna shook her head, smirking as they continued to argue, raising her eyebrows at their antics when she turned to find Galahad's eyes on her.

'Fellow knights,' Arthur called out when he felt their good-natured argument had gone on long enough. 'I think it is time we allowed Kalyna to say what she has come here to say. My lady...If you wish to sit, any space is yours. You may also stand as you please.'

'Kalyna, tell us how you came here.' Lancelot said

'Yes, what it is like in Sarmatia now!' Gawain called, gulping his ale.

'And what happened after you ran, please Kalyna.' Galahad added gently

'Lady. Please take your time and tell us whatever you feel it is important we should know.' The King said, 'We are listening.'

• • •

Slowly, Kalyna began the narration of her story, 'I was born to a Sarmatian tribe North East of the Baltic sea. When I was three years old, my tribe was attacked by Huns, who overran our people easily. My mother was killed and although I can remember my father was not with us at the time - he was trading with another tribe - I know in my heart that he is also dead.

Somehow, I survived the attack, the lone person amongst all my people. I believe I would have died had the Gods not looked upon me. As it was, I was discovered by a caravan on its way to Rome, which had passed my village. A man and his wife adopted me, as I could only count three summers at the time.

My new father's name was Bryyan and my mother's, Anichka. Bryyan was a Britton, raised to be an envoy to Rome. One story tells of how he met Anichka on one of his journeys, and the first time he saw her he fell madly in love. At the time he did not know Sarmatian women are trained to be as skilled in battle as their men and was pleasantly surprised one day when his young bride saved his life just as the wagons were besieged by were wonderful parents to me, and I will never be able to show enough gratitude to the memory of them.

Throughout my younger years we travelled extensively throughout the Roman empire, occasionally crossing back into Sarmatia and into other countries. I only went back to my home once, after Bryyan died and Anichka and I began the long journey to Britton to spread his ashes, as was his dying wish.'

'How did he die?' The usually silent Tristan spoke up, startling her.

Kalyna looked at the quiet man, 'He was killed when thugs attacked our caravan when I was 16. He was mortally wounded and his dying wish was that we would bring his body back to Britton to be spread on the shores of the homeland he loved.'

Lancelot grunted, 'Many men have felt the same. I too once wished to be burned if I died, and have them thrown onto a strong East wind, so that I could find my way home.' That is changed now, but part of me still longs to feel the ground of Sarmatia beneath my feet.'

'Tha's all well an' good Lancelot, bu' I wan' t' hear the res' of th' story if you don' mind.' Bors interjected, 'Continue girl.'

Kalyna smiled at him, 'Of course, but there is not much left to the tale. The lessons of warfare my mother had been teaching me increased tenfold after the death of my father. Soon I was sparring with others, and often men who I would beat, would follow me and catch me unprotected. Several of them at once would attack me and give a beating that suited the wounds to their pride. I can easily say that I have more wounds from those fights, than I do from actual battles.'

She could see the disgust on the knights faces, and she hoped that they were thinking of the mens actions father than hers. Doggedly she continued, 'After the fights became more frequent, and the wounds more serious, Anichka forbade me from wearing mens clothes and sparring as she did not want me injured any further.

Upon arriving in Britton, we spread fathers ashes and began our way to Camelot, to the court of the legendary King Arthur and his knights. With the imminent fall of Rome we both felt that Britton was the safest place to be, despite the lawlessness of several fiefs.

On our way we passed through many estates of Romans that have sworn allegiance to you King, and many of the reactions we got, even though we were only passing through, were very unwelcoming. You all know what happened next, and I would rather not repeat the events of that day. They are still to clear enough in my memories, ones which I would rather forget.' Kalyna sighed.

The room was silent for a moment, as her story sunk in. Suddenly, Arhtur cleared his throat, refocusing Kalyna's attention on him as she blushed. 'I think, Kalyna, now would be a good time to tell us what happened in the forest.' he said gently.

'Your Majesty, I am sorry, I cannot tell you much,' she replied truthfully, 'Vivianna says I have amnesia and I can only catch snippets of memories. She says that all my memories will come back, but I cannot say when. I can tell you however my Lord, that I was captured by Woads.'

The Kings face grew stony at that and the other knights began to mutter amongst themselves. 'How do you know this?' he asked sharply.

'Because I recognised their language Sir,' Kalyna answered, 'I have been attacked by Woads before and they spoke the same language.'

'Do you know what they wanted Kalyna?' Arhur said, a frown creasing his forehead

She smiled bitterly, 'At first they wanted just me, as an object for their own pleasure' she spat, 'but before they touched me, one of them saw my tattoo, and all of them backed off. I cannot understand why, they have no relation to Sarmatia.'

'Do you remember what happened next?' Galahad asked softly

'Yes,' Kalyna whispered, 'I was taken before their leader, and then thrown in a small hut for I don't know how long. After some time, several of them came into the hut and held me down, then they started burning me.'

She looked the King directly in the eye, his expression kind 'I am sorry, I do not remember much after that, everything is hazy. I escaped when one of the Woad's, came in to have some fun with me. They hadn't realised I was carrying my small dagger, and I slit his throat before making my escape.' After Kalyna dropped to a seat, she thought for a moment, before continuing, 'Your Majesty, there is something else, I do remember a word. The Woads kept saying the word Epona, and it made me think it was a name.'

Frowning, Arthur leaned forward against the table, 'I do not recognise it, but I shall ask Guinevere when she returns, she will know. Thankyou for your honesty Kalyna.' Speaking to all his knights he said, 'My fellow knights, if I may, I would like to speak to Kalyna for a moment, alone.'

Obligingly, the men all stood from their chairs, filing out of the room. As Galahad passed, Kalyna shivered as she thought she felt the tips of his fingers brush across her back. After each of the knights had left, Kalyna turned back to the King, 'Your Majesty?'

Arthur sighed deeply, looking at his hands as they rested on the table 'Kalyna, I do believe I owe you an apology.'

'Me my Lord?' she asked dumbstruck, 'What must you apologise for? You have been nothing but kind to me!'

'The day that you left,' he replied, 'Several of the knights wished to go after you and bring you back, but I told them not to. It is my belief, that had I allowed them to follow, the events that have befallen you would not have happened. I blame part of myself for the hurt you have endured.'

Realising she must look like a fish with her mouth open, Kalyna closed it, 'No my Leige, The fault is all my own doing. But if I may ask, why did you not send your knights after me?' she said, puzzled.

'When I was young, I too lost my mother. All I wanted for some days after was to be alone and have time to comprehend my grief. ' Arthur smiled wryly, 'However, my new duties did not permit it. I thought, that by letting you go I was doing you a favour. But how wrong I was. It would please me greatly If you stayed to be part of my court Kalyna.' he leaned back on his chair, studying her face, 'Not only to make it up to you, but to provide you with a home. Guinevere finds you intriguing, and she would be glad for another feminine presence, the knights all find you interesting, and Vanora has nothing but words of kindness to speak of you. What do you say?'

'T-t-thankyou My Lord,' she choked out, 'I would be more than grateful.'

'It is settled then!' the King slapped the table, 'You will move back into the room you were assigned when you first came here, as soon as Vivianna sees fit.'


	13. Challenge Accepted

XII.

Several weeks had passed since Kalyna's meeting with the King and she had been released from Vivianna's care with instructions to steer clear of very strenuous activities for a while. When she had first stepped into the room she had been given before, Kalyna noticed that her two empty trunks had been closed and moved against the wall.

She sighed as she realised all her clothes and money had been lost and, sadly Kalyna sat down on her bed, pondering the enormous issue of how her life was to continue from this point onwards.

Firstly, she realised as she swung her legs absentmindedly over the edge of the bed, she had to find a way to make money. _It would be easier if I knew what jobs were going _she thought. Suddenly, Kalyna stubbed her toe on something large and heavy under her bed. She sat up, grumbling and rubbing her sore appendage as she peered under the bed, looking for the offending object.

Kneeling next to the mattress she dragged out her mothers trunk and smiled as she realised that in the large box, might lay her saving grace. When she opened the heavy lid, a large grin split her face as her eyes beheld a large number of clothes, which could be easily altered to fit her slightly smaller frame.

'Spasybi materi' She whispered, gently lifting out each item of clothing and analysing them. At the very bottom of the trunk, lay a bag full of coins, and more importantly, Anichka's armour and weapons.

In awe, Kalyna lifted out the armoured breastplate and and other fittings. Her mothers armour was very similar but far superior to her own, with intricately engraved pictures of animals around the flat pieces of metal. Kalyna inhaled sharply when she saw on the shoulder guards, the same image of her tattoo, marking her as the daughter of a chieftain. Quickly she slipped it on and noted the places where the armour needed to be altered slightly to fit her perfectly, before placing it on her bed, ready to take down to the blacksmith.

Anichka had also used the same weapons as Kalyna. A recurve bow, long knives, an assortment of daggers and a long sword, which hissed as she drew it from its sheath. Murmuring, Kalyna read the words inscribed on the blade 'Svitlo v Temryavi' and once again thanked her mother for the gifts that she had given her, even after her passing.

'Your death will be avenged mother' she whispered to herself, clenching her left hand which held the puckered scar of her oath.

• • •

On her way out of the corridor that held her room, Kalyna walked past Vanora, who was carrying Eleven and walking Ten by the hand, back to her rooms. The woman looked very pale, and was busy muttering to her children.

Frowning in concern, Kalyna stepped up to her 'Vanora?' she asked worriedly, 'Are you alright? You look dreadfully pale.'

Vanora smiled tiredly back at her. 'I'm fine Kalyna don't you worry,' she sighed, motioning to her swollen abdomen 'This ones taking its toll on me, thats all. I'm due any day now. Where are you going?'

Kalyna smiled back at the woman, 'Just to give this armour to the smithy,' she replied, lifting the equipment in her hand, moving off 'It needs to be resized to fit my shape.'

'I'd like at ask you a favour if you don't mind Kalyna' Vanora said, 'I won't be able to work for a while, when I have the baby, and Alan, the owner of the tavern is needs a replacement. I think you'd be perfect. What do you say?'

Finally, things were falling into place for her. Kalyna smiled happily, 'That would be absolutely wonderful!' she laughed, 'I've been trying to figure out what I should do for work for a while now, thankyou! I'll talk more to you about it when I get back.'

The two women said their goodbyes, and Kalyna all but skipped down the streets to the blacksmith, before beginning the long walk back up to the keep. When she entered through the gate, she noticed the knights sparring with each other in the ring. With a grin, Kalyna ambled over and climbed up to sit on the fence to watch.

Gawain and Bors were busy in a duel of swords, Galahad was shooting targets, and Lancelot and Tristan were practicing their moves on the air. When he saw her, Lancelot smiled cockily and sheathed his twin blades, swaggering over to her. 'Why Kalyna, what are you doing here? Come to watch the master have you?' he winked at her, 'I'm sorry but its my break time.'

Kalyna laughed, the man was always trying to flirt, 'Question Lancelot,' she replied cheekily, reaching out her hand for him to help her off the fence, 'do you even romance the horses with that sweet tongue of yours?'

'Why, only if they are as pretty as you, Kalyna' he said, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at him, snatching her hand away, 'You really cannot help yourself can you?' she quipped, 'I think you will keep up your attentions until I give in, is that your aim Sir knight?'

'How did you know?' Lancelot replied with a quirk of his lips, 'Am I that transparent? You see right through me, my Lady!'

By this time, the other knights had finished their sparring, and all but Tristan, (who leaned back against the fence further along and started to sharpen his weapons) began to walk over. 'Kalyna! What are you doing out here?' Galahad called, giving Lancelot a look, 'Lancelot not bothering you is he?'

'Me? Bother a lady? Never!' Lancelot appeared mock-horrified, 'We were just having a chat about how long it will take until Kalyna gives in to me.

'Sorry Lancelot but I have a feeling you're not her type' Gawain joked, slapping a hand on Galahad's shoulder as he opened his mouth to give an angry retort, 'You're much to skinny. I, on the other hand...'

'Stop it all of you!' Kalyna blushed, growling with mock-severity, 'You're all being ridiculous! Don't make me hurt you!'

'You wouldn't,' Lancelot teased, 'You're much too nice for that.'

Kalyna raised her eyebrow mockingly, 'Was that a challenge Sir knight?' she smiled sweetly, 'Because if it was I accept. I'm ready to start when you are old man!'

'Oh! So the mouse has claws does she?' Lancelot chuckled easily, taking out one of his blades, 'Fine then, but there must be an incentive woman.'

'Name your price knight.' Kalyna replied, straightening up off the fence post.

He pretended to think for a moment, before smiling wickedly 'Alright then, how about, whoever wins treats the other to dinner and perhaps I'll let you back to my room afterwards so I can make up to you for your loss.'

She snorted, 'Fine dinner it is' Kalyna replied, 'but I have no need for anything you might have for me in your room. Now, may I borrow a weapon from someone?'

'Here.' came Galahad's soft reply, as the others walked over to the middle of the training field, 'Take my sword.' he handed her his blade, and grabbed her arm gently before she moved off, 'Kalyna, please, be careful.'

Blushing, she made her way to where the others were waiting, her mind remaining on the softness of his touch and the sweetness in his eyes. Before she could redirect her concentration, Lancelot lunged at her, and Kalyna barely brought her blade up in time to deflect his blow which had she been a fraction slower, would have cut her in two.

'So thats how its going to go huh?' Kalyna glared, 'Fine, have it your way.'

With that, the two warriors began the intricate dance of war. Kalyna was on the defensive, parrying Lancelot's blows as they came. Each time their swords connected, she could feel the power behind his blows, and when he realised that she wasn't folding beneath his attacks, his eyes narrowed and began a complicated series of cuts to break the defensive wall she had created.

Deciding she had gained enough information about his fighting style from her analysis, Kalyna switched to the offensive, returning blows with renewed vigor. When he cut at her chest, she ducked and rolled beneath his arm and delivered a blow to his biceps which nicked the skin.

Growling in fury that she had actually hit him, Lancelot turned and smashed his blade against hers, locking their swords together and using his superior weight to force her back. From the corner of her eye, Kalyna could see Galahad starting towards them with an angry growl as she slowly gave way.

Taking note of her situation, she smiled sweetly up at the man who thought he had won. Her innocent face was the last thing that Lancelot saw before he landed flat on his back, her sword at his throat.

'Yield knight,' Kalyna smiled, panting and out of breath as the other knights caterwauled and cheered.

'Yes, yes, I yield,' he grumbled, as she backed off to stand next to Galahad, 'You cheated! Used your feminine wiles against me!'

Kalyna just laughed as the other men went to console his loss, before turning to Galahad and handing him his sword, 'Thankyou for that Galahad.' she smiled at him, 'You see! I'm fine.'

The man peered at her with his big blue eyes, before giving her a tentative smile 'You almost weren't at one stage there.' he said seriously before giving her a grin, 'but come! Lancelot owes you dinner!'

As soon as the words had left his lips, there was a woman's scream from the apartments, and Kalyna jumped the fence, running towards the sound, Galahad hot on her heels. Vanora was standing in the doorway to her room, bracing herself against the door posts in agony as blood dripped to the floor beneath her legs.

'Galahad quickly!' Kalyna cried, running to the other woman, 'Run to Vivianna as fast as you can. Tell her Vanora has started her labour.' she looked back to the man who was standing there white-faced as he stared at the blood 'What are you doing?!' she snapped, 'Haven't you ever seen blood before? GO!'

That seemed to do the trick and Galahad ran out of the corridor, the other knights filing in beside him. When Bors saw his woman, he raced over to her. 'You are NEVER touching me again you bastard!' Vanora screamed, her face white with pain.

'Yes dear.' Bors replied meekly, and Kalyna supposed he had heard those very words a large number of times

The two of them helped Vanora back into the couples room, just as Vivianna raced in. 'You, man, out!' she snapped, 'Do us all a favour and control the rest of your brood while your wife gives you another! The man should be castrated.' Vivianna grumbled to Kalyna, while she assessed her patient. 'Have you attended a birth before girl?'

'Twice ma'am.' Kalyna replied meekly.

Vivianna nodded, 'Good, you will help me, I will need oil, warm water, ointments, soft sea sponges, pieces of wool, bandages, and something to wake her up if she faints.' tightlipped, she murmured quietly to Kalyna so Vanora could not hear, 'I think there is something wrong. She may lose the baby, go quickly girl.'

Quickly Kalyna ran from the room, passing the knights in the corridor. Just as she stepped into the sunlight, Galahad grabbed her arms, his eyes questioning, he had seen the amount of blood. Pale, her eyes downcast, Kalyna shook her head, and he let her go immediately as if she burned. She barely stopped, running to the infirmary to get the necessary equipment.

Kalyna prayed to all the Gods she knew, as she went back to the room with the items, that her friend would be alright. Just as she entered back into the corridor, a scream of pain rent the air and she ran past the horrified knights to the room where Vanora lay.

* * *

**_Spasybi materi:_**_ Thank you Mother_

**_Svitlo v Temryavi:_**_ Light in Darkness_


	14. Born From Despair

******A/N:** As of 5th Feb 2013: For _KATEHEARTSPEACE_: I am facepalming SO BAD right now. Ages ago when I was editing, I MESSED THE CHAPTER ORDER UP AGAIN! JUST GAH! So instead of reading this chapter, go back and read chapter 13 again, then come and read this one - then move onwards. What happened was that I mixed chapters around, and you ended up two chapters ahead of where you should have been (you read chapter 15)...SO SORRY! (And also - what a complete spoiler) 

**This chapter was written listening to the song Never Say Never, by _The Fray_, and excellent band if I say so myself. So as per usual...**

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Note: **MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! **(Also please tell me if you think it is necessary I change the rating of the story...I don't really think I need to at the present moment but let me know if you do :D)

* * *

XIII.

Quietly, Kalyna opened the door, the sound of choked sobs echoing behind her. 'Bors...' she whispered, her voice hoarse. The knight got up from his lone seat in the corridor, he took one look at her pale face and strode into the room, shutting the door behind him.

There was no-one else in sight, presumably they had all gone to the tavern for supper, and as the walls of tragedy seemed to close around her, Kalyna couldn't breathe. Desperately she ran out of the apartments, and into the cool night air of the courtyard. Breathe in, breathe out. In. Out.

Calming down, Kalyna slowly began walking, about the keep, anywhere her feet took her. The warm glow of the stables drew her in from the darkness outside, and as she inhaled the sweet smell of hay and horses, her mind was brought out of her daze.

Galahad's horse nickered to her, calling her over. Kalyna stroked the stallion's soft muzzle as he gently nuzzled her shoulder. 'He seems to have taken quite a shine to you. Burya doesn't normally like people...Kalyna?' Galahad stepped into the light, noticing for the first time the tear that trickled down her cheek, 'Kalyna what's wrong?'

The tide that she had been holding back broke free of her grasp, and the tears streamed freely down her face, 'Oh Galahad!' she whispered, 'Vanora lost the baby!' sobs began to wrack her body at that, and the man paced forward gathering her up in his arms in a comforting embrace. Kalyna held onto his tunic desperately, clinging to him as if her were a lifeline in the sea of tragedy.

'I know it happens often,' she wept, 'but it shouldn't...Not Vanora...She couldn't...It's not fair, she doesn't deserve this...'

Again the tears overflowed, and Galahad only held her tighter, resting his head on hers, his lips against her hair, 'It is never fair Kalyna' he whispered, 'But we must accept that we cannot always decide who lives and dies...It is in the hands of the Gods...'

'But Galahad, maybe if I had had more experience, if I had just...'

'Kalyna no!' he said sharply, making her look up at him, 'You cannot think that, if we forever dwelled on what might and could have been we would never be able to go on living. We must live our lives for the dead Kalyna, we must make good of what we were given, to honour their memories. You cannot blame yourself.'

Gently, Galahad brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek. They were so close, and Kalyna's heart began to pound as he leaned towards her. 'Don't let me go...' she whispered as she moved to meet him.

'Never.' came the quiet reply. Then he kissed her and all of a sudden, Kalyna found she was kissing him back.

Galahad's lips moved against hers softly at first, but with growing passion, one hand around her waist the other at the crook of her neck. When his tongue begged entrance to her mouth, Kalyna gave it, tangling both her hands in his curls and pulling him down to her harder.

She didn't know how long they stood there, glued to one another like there was nothing else left in the world. She just wanted to freeze the moment in all its perfection. It was broken however by Burya, who, eager for some attention from the humans, nudged the pair roughly, breaking them apart.

Kalyna laughed, blushing as she patted the horse's neck. 'You're very outgoing aren't you boy?' she smiled wickedly at Galahad, who was looking at her with such a look that took her breath away, 'You remind me of someone...hmmm...I wonder who that could be?'

'Lancelot maybe?' Galahad replied nonchalantly for his horse. The man moved up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder 'Because you cannot mean me,' with each word he planted a light kiss, traveling up her neck, sending an electric current shooting through her body every time his lips touched her, 'I am much more...reserved.' Galahad whispered huskily in her ear.

Kalyna sucked in a deep breath, unable to take it anymore, and turned to capture his lips with her own, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Galahad lifted her up by her thighs, Kalyna's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he pushed her against the stable wall.

When his hand snaked up over her calf and past her legs, under her dress, Kalyna couldn't help the moan of delight that escaped her mouth. Her eyes snapped open as she realised what they were doing. Galahad too seemed to realise they were fast approaching a line that they could not easily come back from, and opened his eyes before taking a deep breath.

'Not here,' she whispered breathlessly, 'Not tonight. Not as comfort for our sadness. Please.'

Galahad smiled at her and nodded as her legs slid to the floor. Standing on her toes, Kalyna kissed his cheek, intertwining her fingers with his as she began the walk back to her room and the blissful oblivion of sleep.

When she reached her room, the door to Vanora and Bors' opened and Vivianna emerged. Kalyna blushed as the woman evaluated the pair standing close together in front of Kalyna's bedroom, their fingers entwined.

The older healer said nothing, just raised her eyebrow and walked out the corridor. However, before she stepped into the night, Vivianna turned back, 'I wish to see you in the infirmary tomorrow at noon Kalyna, don't be late, I have something I'd like to discuss with you.' she sighed tiredly, leaving before the younger woman had a chance to reply.

Bemused, Kalyna was only jerked from her pondering's when she heard the muffled sobs and consolations coming from the room across from hers. Her face paled, the sound haunting her. 'I cannot sleep here tonight Galahad, the sound of her grief is too much for me to bear. I am going back to the stable.' she whispered.

'No, stay,' Galahad replied, taking her hand and walking her over to his door further down the hall, alway from the sounds of the mourning parents. 'You can sleep in my room.'

When he opened the door, Kalyna grew a little worried 'Galahad, I...'

Quickly, Galahad interjected 'Don't worry my lady,' he grinned with a sweeping bow, and a wink 'I shall sleep on the floor.'

Kalyna laughed at his silliness, 'Oh sweet knight, however shall I repay you?' she whispered huskily, stepping closer. Galahad immediately froze, gulping at her nearness, and the promise her voice held.

Giggling, Kalyna walked back to her own door, smiling over her shoulder 'I'll only be a moment!' Once in her own room, she grabbed the shift she had borrowed from Vanora, before heading back out to Galahad, closing the door softly behind her and padding down the hall.

What she had failed to notice however, was the dark man Tristan standing in the shadows of his own doorway, blending with the doorframe as he observed them. He shook his head, his mane and the plaits that adorned it swinging as he returned to his room.

• • •

After a few moments of exploring his room, and the objects that sparsely adorned it, Kalyna turned to find Galahad leaning back against the door, an unreadable expression in his face as he watched her. When his eyes dropped to the thin shift in her hands, she blushed and moved the material behind her.

Kalyna cleared her throat awkwardly, 'Would you like one of the pillows and a blanket?' she asked, gesturing to the cot in the corner of the room.

Galahad smiled sweetly at her 'Yes, that will do thankyou.' he replied, taking them from her as she passed the linen to him.

Kalyna began to take off the borrowed clothes she was wearing, before she realised Galahad was still watching her. 'And you call yourself a chivalrous knight!' she glared at him, her hands stilling.

'No I don't actually,' he quipped, a cheeky grin splitting his face as he continued to watch her, 'Others do, but I don't. Never have.'

'Well now might be a good time to start,' Kalyna growled at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, ruining the annoyed effect she was aiming for. 'Turn away if you please.'

'Of course my lady,' he inclined his head to her in mock formality, turning to face the door. 'Let us hope that no-one opens the door in haste while you change your garb.'

Kalyna snorted, quickly stripping off her shirt, replacing it with her shift. Sitting down on the bed, she began the onerous task of unlacing her boots, only standing once the shoes were off to remove her breeches. When her feet hit the floor however, she yelped, causing Galahad to turn to her in concern, allowing him to catch a gimpse of her undressed frame as she hopped from foot to foot, before jumping back onto the bed.

A wry smile on his face, he ambled over, 'What's wrong?' he teased.

Kalyna pulled a face, uncomfortable with the fact that she was the cause of him sleeping on the freezing floor 'The floor is freezing!' she exclaimed, 'Would you like to swap places? After all it is your bed.'

'I've had worse' came the reply, as Galahad took off his boots, 'and no, I would rather sleep on the floor than have you sleep there.'

After he hushed her protests to his decision, Kalyna thought long and hard for a moment while he set up his make-shift bed, 'Galahad, you can sleep with me if you like' she said meekly. When he froze she realised the connotations of what she had said, and hastened to correct herself. 'I mean, you can share the bed with me. After all the floor is cold, we cannot compromise on who gets the bed and it will be warmer with two rather than one.'_You're babbling _the cool corner of her mind informed her.

Galahad stared at her for a moment, as if weighing up the positives and negatives, before nodding without a word, and grabbing his pillow and blankets, tossed them onto the bed as Kalyna scrambled under the covers and furs.

Leaving his shirt and breeches on, he slipped in beside her. Suddenly unsure of what to do at the awkwardness of the situation, Kalyna lay flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her hands crossed over her ribs, and Galahad did the same.

Trying to think of a way to ease the tension, Kalyna turned on her side, half sitting up and looking at him, her head resting on her elbow. 'Tell me a story Galahad.' she murmured, 'Please.' At that the man visibly relaxed, and began a tale of the Sarmatian goddess Argimpasa, responsible for the transition of the seasons, who fell in love with a horse.

As Galahad talked, Kalyna was content just to watch him. She loved the way his eyes lit up and he smiled when he told stories. She continuously marveled at how expressive he was with his hands and the way in which he told the words. Sighing in contentment, Kalyna lay back down, remaining on her side and nestling up to him as she listened.

• • •

When his story finished, Galahad looked down to see Kalyna pressed up against his body sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. Gently, careful not to wake her, Galahad slipped his arm over her and Kalyna's head moved to settle in the crook of his chest and shoulder. Tenderly, he kissed her on the forehead and settled down to sleep, the happiest he had been in a long time.

'Your feet are cold' Kalyna grumbled just as he was dozing off, and his rumbling laughter only made the moment more perfect.

* * *

_**Burya:**__ Storm_

*Ducks behind chair as readers throw things at her* Yes...I am sorry...The baby died, but I do have my reasons...

1. There was a high infant mortality rate in those times yet all her children were alive...therefore it was not an unreasonable eventuality.

2. It was something sad that sparked the moment when Galahad and Kalyna kinda 'gave in' to one another

3. For me it was a bittersweet reality that exemplified that we all have to take the good with the bad and the bad/sadness is often the catalyst for something else good and new to start :)

...

And yes 'Don't let me go' was from the song I was listening to...I thought it was a great line and included it :P

p.s. If anyone's interested I found a really good site that explains a bit about Sarmatian culture especially the links between artifacts, language, Gods/Goddesses and horses. Just PM me and I'll send you the link!


	15. Knight In Shining Armour

A/N: And...I did the whole edit chapter and replace the wrong one again - so here's the REAL chapter 14...

* * *

XIV.

Kalyna awoke the next morning to the yellow light of dawn streaming through the small window above her head. Tiredly she snuggled back into the pillow, freezing as she noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. Remembering the occurrences of the night before, Kalyna relaxed, smiling stupidly as she realised the arm and warm body against her back belonged to a sleeping Galahad.

Gently, she turned over so that she faced the sleeping man. Kalyna didn't know how long she lay there, absorbing the sight of him, the feel of him on her skin and the smell of him so near to her. Finally, realising the rest of the knights would soon awake, she slipped from his hold and silently began to get dressed.

When she heard Galahad stirring behind her, Kalyna, smiling, turned to face him, re-tying her shirt. 'Am I mistaken, or isn't it normally supposed to be the other way around,' Galahad commented wryly, 'The dashing knight is the one who's supposed to sneak out after seducing the fair maiden, not the other way around.'

'Ahhhh well you see Galahad, ' Kalyna laughed teasingly 'You're not very dashing and I'm not very fair. And I hardly seduced you!'

'That remains to be seen.' he smiled charmingly at her, casting aside the blankets as he stood up from the bed, 'Seriously though,' Galahad's arms encircled her as he nuzzled into her neck, 'Why are you leaving Kalyna?'

'Well I am trying, but you keep getting in the way,' she grumbled, smacking his hands away from her shirt ties, 'I'd rather not have to explain to the other knights why I spent the night in your room. No-matter how innocent it was.'

Turning in his embrace, and standing on her tip toes, Kalyna gave Galahad a gentle kiss on the lips, before walking to the door,. 'I'll see you later' she smiled at his woeful expression as she slipped out into the corridor and walked silently back to her own room.

As she shut the door behind her, Kalyna took a deep breath, savoring the memory of the feel of his skin on hers. Walking to the washbasin, she quickly splashed her face with some water before changing into one of her dresses to fulfill Vanora's request.

She absentmindedly fingered the low-cut fabric which revealed far too much for her taste and stepped out into the corridor, making her way down to the tavern where Vanora had worked.

• • •

'Can you sing?' the tavern owner Alan asked, 'Can you handle the men?'

'Yes sir, I am perfectly capable of handling any male attentions that are thrown my way,' Kalyna replied smoothly, 'And, yes I guess I can sing, but my talent in that area is undiscovered. I have never sung for another's benefit.'

The man stared at her critically, looking her up and down 'You have an attractive enough figure,' he mused, his eyes flicking back up to hers, 'You don't do any business on the side?'

Kalyna was confused for a moment before she realised he was asking her whether or not she was a prostitute. Blushing she shook her head, 'No sir' she stammered.

Alan looked at her for a few moments more, before nodding his head, 'Alright, you've got your job,' he crossed his arms, analysing her, 'You'll start tonight. For a nights work you'll be paid three miliarenses,' Kalyna nodded, that was reasonable, 'You'll have to learn quickly, one of the girls who are on will show you what to do, you'll be waiting tables.'

'Thankyou' she smiled at him, 'I'll be here tonight then.'

Alan smiled vaguely at her, waving his hand for her to leave, and taking her queue, Kalyna began the walk back to the inner keep. Beginning to sweat, she looked up at the sun, its rays unusually hot for a winter in Britton. Kalyna cursed loudly when she realised that she was going to be late for her meeting with Vivianna, drawing looks from several citizens as she turned on her heel and raced to the infirmary.

Skirts in hand she raced past a bemused Lancelot, sidestepping his grab for her. 'I'm late! Can't stop!' she yelled over her shoulder as she continued on, only stopping, panting and out of breath at the infirmary

'I'm here!' Kalyna cried, bursting into the healers quarters. 'Sorry I was a little late, I just had an interview.'

'Sit down Kalyna.' came the quiet command from Vivianna. Obediently she walked over and sat down opposite the woman whose unusual silence and calmness Kalyna found slightly unsettling. 'Firstly, I would like to thank you for your assistance yesterday,' the healer said, staring her in the eye.

Kalyna smiled and blushed, her eyes downcast 'Thank you Ma'am,' she replied, her face turning sad 'but I can't help thinking that...'

'Do not say the words girl, she lost the baby yes, but knowing that particular couples record of the number of births I have attended for Vanora, they will have another.' Vivianna glared at her, 'No more talk of that, am I clear?'

Kalyna nodded meekly as Vivianna continued, 'Now, I asked you here to offer you a position as my assistant. I am not getting younger and I need someone who will be able to take my place.'

Kalyna's eyes widened in shock, 'Thankyou Vivianna, I am flattered,' she stammered, 'but I just got a job at the request of Vanora to fill her position as a waitress at Alan's tavern.'

'When do you start work?' Vivianna asked sharply

'At dusk...' Kalyna replied, confused, 'Why do you ask?'

'Well, you can start your apprenticeship today if you are able,' Vivianna said, 'And do your waitressing at night. There would be no excuse for slacking off though,' she added sternly, 'and I expect your full diligence to the teachings. Starting from now.'

A slow smile spread across her face as Kalyna gladly gave her assent to the idea, and so she began her apprenticeship to Vivianna as the next healer of Camelot.

• • •

Later that night, a bubbling Kalyna, full of the knowledge she had gained that day, made her way down to the tavern where she was to begin her shift in half an hours time. One of the more experienced waitresses showed her how to hold the drinks, how to serve customers and the means by which she could remove any unwanted attentions of said customers - the polite or impolite way.

By the time she was ready to begin, the tavern was bustling with people, full of soldiers and citizens alike. As she served a particularly rowdy bunch of merchants, Kalyna noticed the knights (all except Bors who was still presumably with Vanora) seated a a table near the side. Gathering her tray, she walked over to them, passing them their drinks and smiling at their surprise, Galahad's blue eyes burning into her face as he gazed at her.

'Kalyna! What are you doing here?' Lancelot asked, grinning as she passed Gawain his ale 'Who knew, your a warrior, a healer AND a waitress!'

'What can I say Lancelot...Im good with my hands' she replied cheekily

'Well maybe we could test those out sometime...back in my room' His dark eyes twinkled suggestively, his most flirtatious and charming smile plastered on his sensual lips. Galahad scowled, about to say something before Kalyna cut him off.

'Sorry, but I can't.' Kalyna smiled sweetly turning away, 'Mother always told me never to play with small things.'

A snort of laughter came from Gawain, followed by the sound of him choking on his ale. The other knights guffawed at Lancelot whose face was slowly turning beet red as he scowled at Kalyna who continued to smile sweetly at him.

'You've got to admit' Gawain coughed 'she's got you there!'

'Sorry knights, I'll be back in a moment with the rest of your drinks,' she said, walking back to the bar, 'Oh and Lancelot, you still owe me dinner!' she called over her shoulder.

After several hours, Kalyna was beginning to tire, she had had a long day and it was starting to have an effect on her. The crowd had progressively thinned a little, and then thickened as more customers came in. Galahad and Gawain had started a knife throwing game, Lancelot was busy woo-ing a prostitute who seemed to need little convincing, and Tristan as usual was quiet, smoldering nearly invisible in a corner.

'Over here wench!' a soldier called, gesturing his empty mug at her 'Bring us some ale!'

Slowly, Kalyna walked over, her tray laden, being careful not to have any spills. 'Move faster woman!' The man growled, snatching his drink from her as she passed more to his sniggering friends. When she felt him watching her, Kalyna realised that it was the same guard who had been watching her with his small piggy eyes ever since she had come to Caer-Legions.

Roughly, the soldier pulled her to his lap, ignoring the dirty look she gave him 'So lovely, what are you willing to do for me tonight?' he leered salaciously.

Kalyna barely held her disgust back as she glared at him. 'Nothing. Now let me go.' she replied cooly.

'You want me woman, don't deny it' he sneered, tightening his hold on her 'I saw it the first day you came to this place.'

'I'm not sure if you're deaf, or just a lackwit. I said - Let. Me. Go.' Kalyna said, punctuating each word so he was sure to understand, too focused to notice that the knights had seen what had been happening and had begun to walk over. Galahad, with a murderous look on his face.

The guard hissed, pushing her off his lap and sending her sprawling to the floor. 'You'll pay for that whore!' he roared, taking out a baton from his belt. About to hit her with it, he stopped mid-swing when he saw the knights that had gathered behind her.

'You lay one finger on her and I will kill you,' Galahad spat venomously, barely containing his fury, 'Do you hear me?'

Lancelot and Gawain glanced at each other for a moment in surprise at the ferocity in the younger mans words, before resuming their glare at the soldier. The mans friends, slowly got up out of their seat to stand behind the other man and Kalyna realised the knights were outnumbered two to one.

Anxiously, Kalyna stood, 'Galahad, knights, please do not start a fight for my sake.' she pleaded, tugging Galahad's arm until he looked at her. She stared him straight in the eye 'He's not worth it Galahad.' she whispered and she was glad to see his small nod as he moved back.

'Thankyou my friends, for coming to my rescue but I am quite alright and able to fend for myself' she smiled tiredly, talking to the rest of the men, 'Come, go back to your seats now. Show's over!' she called out to the crowd that had gathered, eager to see a fight.

Slowly the knights began to move away, back to their seats, stopped halfway when the guard called out across the tavern 'The show is NOT over. Yes, run away KNIGHTS,' he sneered, 'It's a good thing you listened to that little slut of yours because we would have...'

He was cut off when Galahad lunged at him, his fist punching the other man fair in the face, sending him flying. Then, all hell broke loose and pandemonium reigned.


	16. Orders From Arthur

**A/N:** Hey there my lovelies! I know I know, I said no more chapters until I get three reviews but meh...I am a very impatient person and have decided I should stop whining about them (and besides...blackmail is just wrong :P). I would have probably put up the next chapter the day after the last one, but I had not written it, this funny little thing called 'real life' keeps getting in the way...and its annoying :P

Anywho...The site of Caerleon I have taken to be near Birmingham in England, just southeast of Chester :)

Also, this chapter goes out to my 5 LOVELY Followers, **e1311**,** Kristall**,** reita189**, **RWolf94**, and **xxmadmooxx1995xx** you guys really made my day(s) :) This one's for you!

Remember to Review if you have time please! I would love to know what you think!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

XV.

Not particularly gently, Kalyna pressed the wet cloth to the bruise that was forming on Galahad's cheek. The scowl on her face softened as he winced on contact, and she continued cleaning the rest of the bruises and cuts on his face with more care.

'You are ridiculous,' she growled at him, rinsing the blood and grime in the bowl of water next to the bed, 'You have absolutely no need to start a fight with every person who calls me a woman of low morale's! I don't need a champion, I can take care of myself!'

When Galahad just glowered at the floor, Kalyna smiled tiredly, cupping his face in her palm. 'Thankyou though,' she said simply, 'Even if this need of yours to to protect me is completely unfounded.'

'It is not unfounded, you just seem to attract completely unwanted attention...Ow,' he winced as her hand brushed his bruise, 'that hurt! Call yourself a healer!'

Kalyna glared at him, 'In training!' she said before smiling coyly, 'besides, I know exactly what to do to make it better.' Leaning over to him, she lightly kissed the purpling bruise. 'There. Better?'

A look of child-like delight crossed Galahad's face, before it was replaced by one that was mockingly thoughtful. 'You know, I don't really think so...' he replied, holding back a grin. 'You see, now the other cheek hurts.'

'Oh really?' Kalyna kissed his other cheek, 'Now?' she asked gently, her skin tingling.

He seemed to think again, shaking his head 'No, now my forehead hurts'. She kissed him there and Galahad shook his head once more. 'Nose...' he whispered, and again she kissed him, her body taunt in anticipation.

A smile tweaked at Galahad's mouth as his forefinger tapped his lips in a silent request, his eyes expectant and smouldering. Kalyna could feel every vein in her body, her blood thrumming as she leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away, breaking the kiss as she cleared her throat, 'All better now?'

Galahad looked at her, his blue eyes turning dark and stormy with desire, 'Definitely not!' he growled, his voice sending shivers up and down Kalyna's spine. Without warning he rolled over her, pinning her under him and capturing her wrists above her head. 'In fact, it seems to be much worse.' he whispered in her ear huskily before crashing his lips on hers with unrelenting passion.

Kalyna gasped, arching herself up to him, her body shaking in his grasp as she kissed him back with just as much fervor. 'Oh Kalyna,' Galahad groaned, nuzzling into her neck as she moved, 'You are so beautiful my Sarmatian woman.'

'Galahad' Kalyna whispered breathlessly, needing more, 'Please...' at that his hands travelled down from her wrists to the ties of her bodice. He continued to kiss her as slowly, one by one, he began unlacing them.

Out of the blue there was a sharp knock at the door, and the pair stilled. 'Who is it?' Galahad all but groaned in disappointment 'What do you want?'

'Lancelot.' came the answer, 'Arthur wishes to speak with us. He want's Kalyna too but I cannot find her.' Kalyna sighed as Galahad stood up, hauling her up by the arm. 'Galahad,' Lancelot called, opening the door 'what are you doing in there?'

Just as Lancelot entered, Kalyna quickly turned to face the used bowl of water and towels, hoping he could not see the loosed drawstrings of her dress. She smiled turning her face over her shoulder as one hand re-did the ties. 'Lancelot!' she exclaimed, to the man who had somehow managed to escape the brawl without a scratch, 'We will both be up in a minute, I have to just put these things away.'. Finished her ties, Kalyna turned, the bowl and cloths in her hands.

In response, Lancelot just stared critically at her for a moment, his eyes flickering from her face, down to her hands and over to Galahad who was leaning against the wall. He bowed slightly to her 'Of course Lady' he smirked, 'May I suggest however, that before you come you retie your shirt lacings. It seems that in your haste to redo them, you skipped a couple of holes.'

A self-satisfied grin on his face, Lancelot left the room as Kalyna turned a bright red. She could hear his laughter echoing down the hall as Galahad came over with a sheepish grin and took the bowl and cloth from her, leaving her to fix those troubling lacings.

• • •

Five minutes later, Kalyna and Galahad stepped into the great hall. Giving her hand a comforting squeeze, he led her down the stairs to the seat next to the one where he normally sat with Gawain. She noticed that all the knights were there, however Arthur was missing, Tristan was busy with his blade and Gawain sported a black eye and cut lip, courtesy of the knights tavern rumble in defense of her 'virtue'.

Kalyna was startled to see Bors there, the man looked tired and was holding a large mug of ale. Her worries that he might blame her for the loss of his thirteenth child proved to be unfounded as he came up to her, stumbling over his words a little as he patted her arm drunkenly. 'Thankyeh fer lookin' after Nora. Vivianna tol' me 'ow much of a help y' were.' Not waiting for an answer, Bors moved off to his spot on the table and sat down.

Kalyna let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and shot a smile of relief at Galahad as she sat down. Peering at the men around the table, her gaze fell on Lancelot who was drinking from his wine goblet and watching her with his black eyes.

Kalyna raised her eyebrows, inclining her head to him as he lifted his wine glass slightly in a mocking salute, an impish grin plastered on his face. The doors opened and Arthur entered, Lancelot turned, smiling before greeting his liege, and best friend.

'Arthur!' he called, as everyone stood, 'What possessed you to call us all here in the middle of the night?'

'For some reason word reached my ears that you were engaged in a test of mettle against citizens and soldiers at the tavern.' A faint smile flickered over the Kings face before becoming more serious, looking to Kalyna he added, 'I trust you are all right?'

She blushed under his concerned gaze, 'I am quite alright my Lord.' Kalyna replied, 'And the men have no injuries that are serious'

Arthur smiled at her, and once again Kalyna was amazed and humbled by the compassion of this new king. 'That is good,' the Arthur eyes then turned to Galahad and his eyebrows quirked upwards as he studied his comrade in arms, 'You however...You have not started a brawl in the eighteen years I have known you. What in our Lords name possessed you tonight?'

Gawain and Lancelot sniggered at each other from across the table while Tristan seemed to be ignoring the proceedings and Bors looked on in interest. 'Galahad!' Bors laughed incredulously, 'Startin' a figh'! Wha's the world comin' to! You pup ain' star'ed a figh' in yer life!'

Galahad protested this loudly and just as Gawain and Lancelot opened their mouths presumably with some smart comment, Arthur's question was answered from the most unlikely of places.

'He was protecting his woman.' Tristan's deep voice rumbled around the hall. 'A guard called Kalyna foul names and was about to beat her after she refused his advances when Galahad stepped in.'

Kalyna stared open-mouthed at the scout, that was the longest sentence she had ever heard him speak._ 'His Woman'!_ she growled inwardly, _I am no kept woman!_The cheek of the man to suggest she was Galahad's property, and anyway, how had he assumed she was Galahad's 'woman'!

Kalyna glanced over at the man in question and noticed the blush that covered his cheeks, barely visible under his beard. So Galahad had heard it too, gratefully, she noticed none of the knights or Arthur seemed to have caught onto that part of the sentence.

As Tristan spoke and Arthur glanced around the room for confirmation from his other knights, when he saw their silent affirmation the king's eyes hardened in anger. 'Where is this guard now if I may ask?'

Lancelot snorted, a wicked grin on his face, 'He's in the infirmary,' he drawled, 'And it seems that in his haste to protect 'his woman', Galahad accidently broke a couple of the man's ribs. So he will be there for a while I think.'

Kalyna nearly groaned aloud, of COURSE Lancelot of all people would pick it up. She glared at him from across the round table, but the daggers in her gaze which would have felled most mere mortals was simply brushed off as Lancelot grinned charmingly back at her. 'But Arthur, enough of that now,' he continued, 'you cannot have called us all here at this time of night just to scold us for a tavern brawl.'

The king was silent for a moment, before sighing as he sat down, 'I only wish it were.' he replied, 'I have received a message from Lord Romulus...'

He was cut off as Bors growled, 'Ain' 'im tha' old Roman you le' stay in his villa a' Caerleon?'

'Yes, the one we nearly had to kick out, when he wouldn't agree to name you his liege?' Gawain added taking a large gulp of ale before resting the cool cup against his bruised face.

Arthur sighed as he leaned back into his chair tiredly, folding his arms over his chest, 'Yes, that is the one. The man wishes for more support, he says the attacks from the Woads in his area are becoming more numerous and with more casualties.' he growled, 'He says he does not have the soldiers to fend them off. But as we have an alliance with the Woads, I cannot see why they would be attacking him without good reason. Something feels wrong in this, and I want you to find out what it is.'

Kalyna's heart sank as he spoke when she realised that just as she had settled into some normal kind of routine at Caer-Legions, everything was going to change again. She snuck a peek at Galahad who was staring at the table intently, a frown on his face as he seemed to study the grain. Caerleon...The name seemed familiar to her, but Kalyna couldn't quite place it.

'My Lord,' she spoke up, drawing the attention of the others 'How long will you be gone?'

The king shook his head, 'I will not be going Kalyna,' he replied, 'I have affairs I must manage here, however, you will be going.'

'Me sir?' Kalyna asked confused, 'Why am I needed?'

The kings eyes twinkled as he laughed, 'I have seen your work with a sword, Lancelot I believe, was one of your triumphs...' The man glanced over at his friend who smiled in good sport.

'I let her win...' Lancelot jeered as the rest of the knights snickered at the memory before Arthur cut him off.

'But that is merely an added benefit. You have been asked for personally by the Roman lord.' The king leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, 'I was not aware you were on speaking terms with Roman nobility...'

Kalyna scrunched up her nose trying to think of this Roman lord would want her for, before her face paled in realisation, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as she blushed. Arthur smiled as he continued, the other knights, Galahad especially, looked at her curiously 'I see you remember now, judging by the blush that covers your face. Would you care to share with us your attachment to this place?'

Kalyna cleared her throat awkwardly 'When I was on my way here with my mother, we passed through this Caerleon. When we were making purchases in the market I saw a man beating a woman about the face.' she looked down at her hands as she continued, 'So I ran over and smacked him to the ground, and from there it kind of turned into a market brawl and soldiers had to break it up.' She blushed as the knights laughed and Gawain clapped her on the back.

'So our little minx likes to start fights then?' he grinned, toasting her with his ale, 'First a market brawl, then a tavern brawl? I'm half afraid of what you'll stir up next!'

Kalyna glared at him as Lancelot joined in, 'Gawain, don't tease her, she might bite!' he teased.

'That does not quite explain how you are on a first-name basis with the Lord of the town.' Arthur interjected before she could make a sharp retort, 'If you caused such trouble, how did that happen?'

Kalyna sighed, 'That's what confused me. I am not. I was arrested along with the wife-beater and we were taken before the Lord of the city.' frowning in concentration she continued, 'However, he was not there and his son was presiding. The matter was resolved, however he came to talk to me afterwards. His name was Augustus, he was quite nice actually, we had a long conversation over dinner, and then I left with the caravan and my mother to come here.'

The knights were looking at her with incredulous expressions. 'You had dinner...with a Roman Lord?' Galahad spluttered. As soon as the words were uttered, the rest of the men burst into raucous laughter.

'Yes! What's so funny?' Kalyna glared at them all.

Lancelot choked on his ale and grinned at her, 'No wonder you're on a first name basis!' he wiggled his eyebrows at her, 'The poor man probably tried and failed to charm you! You're being chased by a pining Roman!'

Kalyna's glare this time was backed up by the king's and Galahad's. 'Lancelot...' Arthur said warningly and the knight grumbled into his ale and didn't continue. 'So, will you go?'

Kalyna smiled 'Of course my Lord.' and the other knights nodded their assent, Bors somewhat reluctantly.

'When d' we leave Arthur?' Bors growled.

'In a weeks time,' came the reply, and the knight calmed a little, 'there is still much to be done here, and you all need time to prepare, you may be staying for a while.'

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long one! (took me a while to finish it) I think I might try and update at least once a week from now on 'cause I have a feeling that dreaded 'real life' is going to get in the way again ;)

OOOOOOoo before you go peeps -

**To shave or not to shave**...That is the question

Is Galahad more imaginable with his sad little beard or without it? (yes the answer is important!)

Aka would I be committing a terrible crime if for some unbeknowst reason he shaved? (just randomly :P)

Please let me know!


	17. A Gift From Yours Truly

**A/N:** Why howdy do my beloved readers! The question still stands from last chapter about Galahad's poor, sad, little beard which I truly do feel sorry for... but anywho moving on!

Chapter 16 here we are!

Review if you have time and most importantly...Enjoy! :)

* * *

XVI.

Several days after their meeting with the King, the knights and Kalyna had almost finished their preparations for their journey to Caerleon. She had spoken to Vanora days before, the woman was a little tired and carried an air of sadness after the death of her baby, but struck out back into everyday life with a force that Kalyna admired.

Vanora was ready to begin work once more as soon as the week was out, however she had insisted that Kalyna continued her shifts, and the two women who had become fast friends offered Alan their proposition. Kalyna and Vanora would work split shifts and each would help the other out if they needed it, and if other workers were out. Only after much persuasion, the man accepted and Kalyna was allotted her own shift, to be commenced once she was back from Caerleon.

The day before the company were set to leave, Kalyna was assisting Vanora in the tavern kitchen as the mother attempted to teach one of her many children how to chop onions. She smiled as she watched the little girl's eyes begin to water as she slowly and diligently chopped the vegetable while her mother stirred the pot of stew bubbling in the corner.

'Vanora,' Kalyna held back her laughter, 'I think Five is having some trouble with the smell of the onion, maybe you should get her that nose cloth?' Giving the younger woman a wicked smile, Vanora went and tied the cloth against the weeping girls nose as Kalyna desperately held back her laughter.

After a few more moments of sniffling, Vanora gave in. 'Alright, shoo then girl!' she said, flapping her arms at her daughter to ward her out of the kitchen, 'Go and play, but give me back that cloth first!' she called as Five ran from the room, flinging the fabric behind her.

'Ahhhh the magic of onions!' Kalyna laughed as she quickly began to finish what the little girl had started, 'Gets 'em every time!'

Soon the companionable silence the two women had settled into was broken by Vanora, 'So Kalyna,' she said slyly, 'how is Galahad doing?'

'He's fine, I assume' Kalyna answered warily.

'He looks well,' Vanora added casually, 'Very...happy and bright. He smiles a lot now too. Galahad is a very handsome young man don't you think?'

'Yes I suppose so.' came the reply as Kalyna began chopping the onions in earnest.

Vanora sighed, looking over at her friend despairingly. 'When are you two going to announce this little relationship you've got happening?' she said bluntly, 'Everyone already knows, they're just waiting for you to tell them.'

Kalyna looked up startled and blushed a deep red to the roots of her hair, 'How did you...' she mumbled, 'Why do you...'

'You've got to be kidding me, you two stick out like dogs balls.' Vanora snorted, ' You're so obvious even One commented on you - said you guys were 'very cute' together. It's the way you look at each other, smile at each other, touch each other. It actually reminds me of my first month with Bors!' she added dryly, 'Not any more of course, he has no need to woo me anymore the bastard, he's figured I'm his fair and square now! So? Yes you and he have something going on? No? Maybe?'

Kalyna smiled and blushed shyly, nodding silently, 'Ahhh thats better' Vanora smiled, 'Congratulations, he is a sweet man, and there is not doubt he'll treat you right. Not a bad lover either I've heard.' she added slyly.

'VANORA!' Kalyna gasped her mouth open, stunned as she stared at her devilishly smiling friend.

'So?' Vanora asked innocently, 'Is he?'

Kalyna turned and glared at her onions, chopping the already small pieces into tiny ones. 'I would not know.' came the reply.

'You've never bedded him?' Vanora asked, a little surprised, 'I would have thought you two would have been busy preparing to populate the world with little blue-eyed, curly-haired children already!'

'I do not feel the need to share that information with you,' Kalyna remarked dryly, trying and failing to stop the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth, 'you wicked woman! You're distracting me from my onions!'

Vanora laughed merrily and continued to stir her pot. 'Yes yes, I'm terribly wicked, and you will tell me...in due time.'

'Speaking of the time, it looks to be about noon, I have to meet Vivianna,' Kalyna said hastily wiping her hands on her apron, 'Got to go! I'll see you tonight maybe.'

Vanora's cackles followed her as she raced out of the tavern and up the street 'Don't worry Kalyna, you will tell me eventually! I have plenty of time to wait!' Kalyna shook her head grimly and followed the well-worn path to the infirmary for her last lesson with the healer.

• • •

Later that night, the knights all gathered in the tavern and both Vanora and Kalyna were given the evening off to spend with their men before they began the journey to Caerleon. As Kalyna looked around the table she had smiled as she watched the others drink and laugh.

Bors and Vanora were arguing about something at the other end of the table, and as usual Vanora was winning. Lancelot, Tristan, Galahad and Gawain were clustered together, engaged in a competitive round of dice, which it seemed Galahad was losing a lot of money in.

'I give up!' he exclaimed with a huff, standing from his seat, 'Tonight is simply not my night.'

'You said that last night!' Gawain exclaimed, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

'And the night before!' Lancelot added wickedly, rolling the dice once more

'And the one before that.' Tristan pointed out, not looking up from the game.

'Why don' you jus' admi' i' pup, yer terrible at dice!' Bors resurfaced from his verbal joust momentarily to add his say, before continuing once more.

Galahad just growled and stomped over to where Kalyna was sitting, her shoulders shaking with muffled laughter. 'Would you come with me for a moment please?' he asked, holding out his hand for her to take. 'There's something I need to show you.'

'You show 'er alri' pup!' Bors called raunchily from across the room, earning him a smack in the arm from Vanora as Kalyna stood, blushing as they made their way to the door of the tavern amidst wolf whistles and cheers, stepping out into the cool, crisp night outside.

Taking her hand in his and walking a little away from the door of the tavern, Galahad suddenly turned, still holding onto her hand and pulled something out of one of the pockets of his tunic.

'This is for you,' Galahad said, holding out a parcel wrapped in a piece of soft cloth, 'I thought I should give it to you now, before we go to Caerleon. ' Kalyna took it, looking at him curiously and began to unwrap the small parcel.

When she saw its contents she gasped. 'Galahad! What...how? I cannot accept this!'

'Of course you can,' he replied, 'It is a gift.' Inside the cloth was a small bronze pendant attached to a simple leather cord. Engraved on the face of it was the figure of a horse, strikingly similar to her removed tattoo, but with several small differences and with celtic knot-work around the border of the piece.

Kalyna was speechless, innumerably touched by the delicacy of the necklace and the adoring way Galahad was staring intently at her. When had he found the time to get this made for her? What had possessed him to have it done?

The man looked at her worriedly, when Kalyna didn't say another word,'Do you like it? You don't like it.' he said glumly, and when her eyes began to film over with tears, Galahad grew distressed, 'I've upset you, I knew I shouldn't have given it to you! I'm terribly sorry I...'

'Oh Galahad just shut up for a second!' Kalyna smiled, her tears breaking through, tracing silvery lines down her cheeks which she quickly brushed away, 'It is absolutely beautiful! How did you...'

'You do like it!?' He cut her off incredulously, a smile breaking out across his face when she nodded, 'That night in your room, the day you left a month ago - you remember I saw your tattoo, well, for some reason I had felt the need to draw it and I did, from what I could remember. I know its not exactly the same, but I hope it at least captures some of your tattoo. I cannot imagine the pain of your loss, but I am glad you do like it and it looks at least a little similar. The jeweler truly is very talented. My artistic skills are renowned for being terrible so she didn't have much to work with. Sorry about that, I...'

Kalyna couldn't take it any longer so she stepped forward and captured Galahad's mouth hungrily in hers, causing his rant to cease. 'Galahad,' she whispered as she looked up at him, 'You're babbling.'

He just blinked back at her with those beautiful blue eyes before smiling serenely, 'Not anymore.' he said roughly, before kissing her again softly, his mouth lingering against hers.

'Will you put it on me?' Kalyna said as she held out the necklace to Galahad, turning for him to attach it around her. She could feel his callused hands move several hairs away from the back of her neck and she shivered in delight as they brushed against her skin.

When he was done she turned in his grasp, her eyes rising to meet his. 'Thankyou for this beautiful gift Galahad,' she choked, 'It means more to me than you can possibly know. It has to be the most precious thing anyone has ever given me. I will wear it always.'

Galahad smiled as she spoke and brushed the line of her jaw softly with his fingertips, 'I am glad you like it.' he whispered, tilting her chin upwards gently. Kalyna had nothing to say to that, and so simply nodded vigorously until his lips met her own.

It was a couple of minutes later before they re-entered the tavern. The rest of the knights glanced up as they came in and smirked at the pair who were smiling happily, their fingers intertwined.

'That was quick Galahad!' Gawain called.

'Yes almost too quick,' Lancelot leered, 'are you sure you satisfied her man?'

Kalyna just glared at him silently as Galahad tried and failed to make a comeback. Vanora, who just so happened to be waking past at the time, took the opportune moment to cuff the errant knight on the back of the head.

The other woman looked Kalyna up and down for a second as the pair made their way back to the table, and when her eyes caught sight of the pendant her eyes lit up. Vanora smiled happily at her friend, raising an eyebrow before being pulled onto Bors' lap.

When they reached the others, Galahad sat down next to Gawain and pulled Kalyna onto his own lap, silently staking his claim as he rested his head on her shoulder. They sat serenely as the rest of the dice game unfolded before them, laughing when Lancelot bet too high and lost. Soon Kalyna immersed herself in the mirth and companionship of that moment, Galahad's warm arms encircling her waist, and the laughter that surrounded her. Smiling, she realised that here, in the company of friends she was more content than she had ever been before.

* * *

**A/N:** Nawwww Galahad is just so cute I could EAT him! Seriously...sometimes I feel like I'm not actually coming up with this story...I get TOLD what to write by rather insistent characters :P ehehe


	18. To Caerleon

**A/N:** Howdy peeps! Chapter 17 is here! We are fast approaching the big TWO-ZERO for this story, and I can't promise, but I hope from here on out things get interesting for you! I'm feeling the love at the moment - I've got a new follower - thanks **LadyQueenB**! Much appreciated - this ones for you! :)

Read and Review if you have time!

Most importantly, ENJOY!

* * *

XVII.

The rain sleeted down onto the travellers in a fine mist as they rode at a leisurely pace along the road. Kalyna pushed a wet strand of hair out of her eyes, pulling her cloak further over her forehead against the rain.

'I hate rain.' Gawain grumbled loudly enough for all to hear from his place ahead of her, 'Why is it always raining in this damn country?'

The only reply he was given was a grunt of assent from the others. Kalyna and the knights had left Caer-Legions several hours ago. Several minutes into their journey it had begun to rain, and hadn't stopped since.

Bors who was riding next to Gawain squirmed in his saddle, making his stallion toss its mane in annoyance. ''Ow long left Tristan?' he called ahead to the scout, 'I'll be more wa'er 'an man the rate we're goin'!'

Kalyna smirked at Galahad who was riding beside her, and the pair exchanged a knowing look as the man ahead of them continued his rant. 'Now if we was in Sarmatia, everything would be better!'

At Bors' comment, Kalyna suddenly turned her eyes back to the road. Galahad frowned as he glanced over at her suddnely downcast face 'What is troubling you?' he asked.

'Oh Galahad,' Kalyna remarked sadly, 'Sarmatia as it was when we were young is gone. Overrun by Mongol hordes from the East, Gaul's from the West and any number of Germanic tribes. I don't have the heart to tell him.' Although it was hard for her to make him out under the cover of his cloak, Kalyna could easily see the look of shock that flashed across face.

'Don' have the heart t' tell me wha'?' came the grumbled remark from ahead of them.

'Kalyna doesn't have the heart to tell you that you sound like an old, grumbling woman,' Galahad called to Bors with a forced smile, 'I however do.'

The only reply to that was a grumble of something intelligible about young pups and keeping noses in line as Bors kicked his horse forward, Gawain doing the same to catch up to his riding partner.

'I'm sorry.' Kalyna whispered just loud enough for Galahad to hear. 'I didn't know how to tell you. Did you really mean to go back there?'

Rain dripped from one of Galahad's drenched curls onto his face as his eyes stared, unfocused, off into the distance. 'Yes...No...Well once,' he admitted, 'When I was a boy, that was all I ever thought about. But now...I cannot remember well the feel of home, my family, the land. I have forgotten Kalyna.' He turned his sad eyes to hers, 'Have you? Would you return if you had a chance?'

'I have nothing to go back to,' she replied simply, smiling over at him, 'I came here to start a new life, and I have done so. But do not think that you will be escaping me so quickly Sir knight - I am not letting you out of my sight - where you go, so will I.'

Galahad opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, he was cut off by the loud screech of Tristan's hawk and the not unwelcome sight of the city of Caerleon. An inaudible sigh of relief escaped Kalyna's throat as she beheld the battlements, drawing closer by the minute.

'When I arrive, the first thing I do will be to take a long hot bath,' she mused, as they drew upon the gates, 'and then change into something warm for bed. Do not wake me up until the sun is up tomorrow!'

'Ha! You're soft woman!' Galahad grinned, sticking his nose in the air imperiously, 'We men have endured far greater trials than this, yet we do not complain!'

Kalyna glared at the man, 'You don't want to be in warm clothes, fine!' she sniffed decidedly, 'but don't come crying to me when you get sick and want your sheets warmed.'

'You can warm sheets?' Galahad asked in mock-amazement, 'I hope you mean with your lovely body rather than with some warm coals.'

'You are starting to sound like Lancelot,' Kalyna stared at him critically, 'I'm not sure I like it. We do not need two womanizing monstrosities on this tour!'

'HE is a womanizing monstrosity Kalyna, because he attempts many. I, however am a man who acts as he finds necessary to woo his woman - singular, not plural.' Galahad said smugly, his face turning to a look of concern. 'You will come to me though, won't you Kalyna. I don't like the thought of you alone in this unfamiliar place at night.'

'What an appealing proposition Galahad!' Kalyna remarked dryly, ' '_Come to warm my sheets_' he says, 'o_h, but also because I feel the need to protect you_'.'

When Galahad just stared calmly at her, Kalyna sighed, 'Of course I will come, how can I resist? You asked so nicely!' she grinned, 'On one condition though, you must tell me your stories every night!'

Galahad laughed at her proposition, 'You sound like a spoilt child who wants a sweet' he teased, 'but yes. I will tell you stories if you come.'

'We have a deal then!' Kalyna smiled as the pair caught up to the rest of the knights, stopped at the gate.

'Who goes there?' A guard called from above them, 'What do you want?'

Lancelot maneuvered his large black stallion to the front of the company, closest to the gate 'We are the knights of King Arthur, called to your Lords aid' he called out snappily to the guard, (he had always had a low tolerance for Romans and their lackeys) 'Let us in man before we all catch our death of cold and can be of no use at all! Your Lord is expecting us! Get a move on!'

The tip of the guards helmet, the only part of him visible from above the wall, disappeared from view for a moment before the gate creaked open loudly and the knights and Kalyna entered into the domain of Caerleon.

• • •

The Sarmatians stopped in front of the main building in the centre of the city as pale faces watched their every move from windows, doors and dark alleys all around them. Kalyna's hand automatically twitched to her sword as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

'Something is not right here,' she whispered to Galahad as they all dismounted, 'Something is very wrong, I can feel it.'

'Knights of the round table!' a man wearing long, expensively embroidered robes called from the top of the stairs leading into the building. 'Comrades, please! Come in out of the cold and wet! I am Marcus, a councillor here in this city! I bid you welcome!'

'We were expecting a Lord Romulus to see us,' Lancelot replied cooly, striding up the stairs the rest of the knights not far behind. Kalyna could easily see he was keeping a hand on his temper, but his patience was wearing thin. 'It is not good manners not to see to your quests personally I do believe!' he almost snapped at the other man.

'My Lords!' the councillor groveled before the Sarmatians as the others joined Lancelot on the top step, 'He is currently on a journey back from the South, he will be here in less than a day's time I assure you! We did not expect Arthur to respond so promptly!'

'Councillor, at the moment that is all very well and good, but must we stand out here in the rain? We all need...' Lancelot was cut off by Tristan as the tattooed knight stepped into Marcus' line of view.

'Food, baths, rooms now.' he said icily.

The smaller, pudgier man gulped at the tall wiry knight that towered over him. 'Yes, yes of course my Lord, how many are you? Three, four, five' he counted before his eyes fell on Kalyna who stared directly back into his piggy eyes, 'A woman!' the councillor spluttered.

'Yeh, you gotta problem wi' 'at!' Bors growled as Gawain nonchalantly cleaned a fingernail with one of his daggers.

'Absolutely none at all my Lord I assure you!' he stammered, 'But we had only counted on five so one of you...'

'Kalyna will stay with me' Galahad said as he stepped up closer behind her protectively. Her eyes flickered back and up to him quickly, a smile flitting across her face momentarily.

'Well this is all very nice,' Lancelot drawled, 'but I believe now would be an excellent time to show us the rooms in question councillor.'

'Yes, yes of course, right this way' Marcus replied as he lead the knights into the building.

• • •

'I didn't like him one bit,' Kalyna said sometime later after they had both had baths and changed into clean clothes, 'His eyes were small and piggy, and did you see the way he kept looking at me! Like I was a piece of meat he wouldn't feed his dog!'

'Oh Kalyna don't worry!' Galahad replied flippantly, pulling off his boots and sprawling himself leisurely across the bed, 'You are a woman, wearing mens cloths, carrying weapons...Of course he would look at you strangely!'

Kalyna sighed as she went to join him, shoving Galahad over a little to make room for her on the tiny mattress, 'Move over you big lug! Why did I agree to this? I could have had my own spacious abode!' she wailed despairingly as he pulled her down beside him, drawing her body against his own.

'Hmmm, let me see, because you think I'm wonderful?' he smiled, kissing the side of her forehead gently before making his way down the line of her neck, 'Oh I know, its because you love my stories so much!'

'Do you know what's weird...' Kalyna murmured distractedly, more to herself than anyone else.

'No what is?' came the reply as Galahad kissed the side of her mouth, rolling partially on top of her as his lips caressed her own.

'The King says I was asked for specifically, yet that councillor Marcus had no idea who I was and that I was coming.' she mused between kisses. 'Don't you find that strange?'

Galahad sighed as he realised her mind was elsewhere, propping himself up on his elbow beside her, 'No not really, simply that the left hand knows not what the right is doing...that's all.'

Kalyna frowned and nodded vaguely, 'I guess you're right Galahad,' she groaned loudly as she rolled onto her belly, burying her face in the pillow, 'Wake me when it is time to eat, that ride was more than what I had bargained for.' came the muffled command.

Galahad stared at her prone form for a moment before flopping back onto his own side of the bed with a huff, all thoughts of romancing gone as Kalyna slept soundly on, oblivious to the world.

* * *

**A/N:** MUAHAHAHHAHAHA Galahad just got sidelined! (I am such an evil author :P)


	19. Visions Of The Future

**A/N:** Heeeey there everybody!

I was just rereading what I have written so far (so that I didn't skip any plot points I had included at some point - which I tend to do) and realised there are a number of places which have spelling/grammatical mistakes which I missed when editing, and also parts I think need a little bit of re-vamping. Ahem..therefore when I have entirely completed this fic I will be going through every chapter and possibly changing things/fixing spelling etc. - Just felt you needed to know :P

I'm also thinking of writing a one-shot for Gawain, I'm feeling an interesting idea brewing for him deep in the psyche that is me, but we'll just have to wait and see. (I have a single mind-stream brain which means I can only focus on one story at a time or I lose interest) :P

Ok moving on, well...lets see, Galahad has been bugging me because he hasn't had much say in anything for a while, so I thought I better let him have a little go... (1000 words and he seems happy :P)

And without further ado, here's chapter 18 .

Review if you have time! Most importantly - ENJOY! :D

* * *

XVIII.

The knights and Kalyna had taken supper in a small hall, less than an hour after they arrived. As soon as thy were done Kalyna had insisted that she go and rest, so Galahad had left her at the door to their room before rejoining the others.

The men had decided a visit to the nearest tavern was in order and so they had ambled about the small town until they had come across one that was open. As usual Bors was already deep into his third mug of ale, Lancelot had charmed his way into a game of dice and Gawain and Tristan were both sitting in their seats watching what went on around them.

Galahad sipped at his ale, while Bors called to the barmaid for another. 'So Galahad, you an' Kalyna huh.' Bors said grabbing the fresh mug, 'You haven' done too badly fer yer'self. No' much of a looker, bu' she's nice an' she's one of us too huh.'

Galahad just glared at the man, refusing to be drawn into the direction the conversation was going as he took a long gulp of ale. 'Come on Bors, stop that,' Gawain teased, leaning back into his chair 'you don't want to end up like that guard back at Camelot do you?'

'Wha!' Bors grumbled, 'I nev'er said anythin against 'er! She 'elped my Nora, she did, girl's a saint.'

Galahad thought about Bors and Vanora for a moment at that. He had offered his condolences, like the others to the grieving parents when they had emerged from their room and begun to get back into everyday activities. He could not imagine what it would be like to lose a child, something that was part of your own flesh and blood. If he and Kalyna ever had children...Galahad shook his head, clearing out the thoughts that had suddenly besieged him.

Children. He had never spared them much of a thought in the twenty-seven years of his life, and suddenly, this one woman he had known for barely over a month had so enraptured him that he considered it? It was not that he had never bedded women before, he had, but they had never been 'the one' for him.

The others had scoffed when he had told them he was not interested in toying with many women just for a nights fun. He truly believed that every creature had it's own single mate, one that was theirs forever. As the visits to brothels had become less and less however, his fellow knights had realised how serious he was, and he was dubbed the 'chivalrous knight'. Galahad even knew of a rumor that dubbed him the 'virgin knight' (which he ignored) and the occasional dalliance with whores from the tavern was something he rarely engaged in and even more rarely truly enjoyed.

However hard he tried, Galahad could not shake the image of a little boy with his eyes and her smile from his mind once it had planted itself there. A child of his own, and Kalyna's, if she would take him.

Galahad's musings were broken by Lancelot who applied his talent for ruining a serious situation with a crude remark. 'Well gentleman, I hate to interrupt whatever stimulating conversation this may be' he drawled, two well endowed barmaids hanging off either arm, 'but it seems I must put these two young ladies to bed.' The women leered at that, giggling and batting their eyelids. 'Don't get into any trouble when I'm gone. Oh and Galahad, don't you and Kalyan break the bed. I have no desire to be distracted tonight.' He called over his shoulder.

The parts of Galahad's face visible through his beard turned a pale shade of red as Gawain and Bors cackled mercilessly at their friends expense. 'I was not planning to,' Galahad snapped, turning on the others, 'would you stop that, I do not find it funny.' grumpily, he took another swig of his ale before discarding it, the alcohol seeming to turn sour in his mouth.

'Oh Galahad, don't get upset,' Gawain said, throwing his arm over his friends shoulder, 'You know Lancelot is never happy unless he's killing, eating or whoring. He just assumed that...'

'He should not assume anything,' Galahad growled as he cut Gawain off, he could feel the alcohol seeping through his blood making him bold, 'I have not touched her, any and every time we have slept in the same bed.'

Bors stared at him in a drunken shock while Gawain raised a tawny eyebrow, 'Hold on, how may times have you slept with her, in the same room?' Gawain asked.

'A fair few.' Galahad sighed, his mind hazy.

'You man,' Bors slurred as he pointed a stubby finger a little to Galahad's right, ' 'ave a definite problem.'

'I don't have a problem!' Galahad spluttered, 'We just haven't...'

'No.' Bors shook his finger at him, 'Do you want her?' after he received a nod in reply he continued, 'Do you think she wants you?' another nod. 'Well then what are you waiting for pup!' Bors roared, 'Go and get her!'

Immediately Galahad stood up, stumbling a little as he pushed over his chair, the alcohol beginning to have an effect 'I will do just that!' the other men watched him as he drained the last of his mug and walked confidently out the door.

'10 milarenses he doesn't do it.' Tristan smirked.

'20 and you've got a bet!' Bors chuckled as the knights continued to drink.

He was going to go and tell her, Galahad decided as he made the journey back to his room. He would walk right up to her, tell her he loved her, kiss her and then ravish her on the spot. Galahad smiled happily at his plan as he stumbled back into the main building, not stopping until he reached the door to his room.

Galahad was just about to barge inside when he remembered his manners through the cloud of alcohol. Quickly he straightened his tunic and ran a hand through his curls before knocking on the door. 'Kalyna,' he said as he pushed it open, 'I'm back, I came early because I wanted to tell you something...'

As he stepped inside and looked around for her, Galahad realised she wasn't there and the fogginess over his mind lifted in an instant as panic set in.

• • •

Kalyna yawned as she lay on the lumpy mattress. Every time she shifted to try and find a more comfortable position, the lumps would reposition themselves underneath her. Groaning, Kalyna stood and walked to the door, pulling a dress and boots on over her shift as she decided she needed some fresh air.

As she made her way throughout the building Kalyna absentmindedly rubbed the scar on her shoulder through her clothes. The puckered tissue had been troubling her lately, causing her to leave her own bed and seek out the warmth and comfort of Galahad's. She always seemed to be able to fall asleep easier in his bed, Kalyna mused, especially when he wrapped his arms around her and nestled his face into her hair.

Stop your daydreaming she chided herself as she once again ran into a dead end. One thing Kalyna lamented to herself about was her terrible sense of direction. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and the building wasn't even that large!

Doggedly, Kalyna attempted to retrace her steps and ended up more confused than she was before. Suddenly, a middle aged woman came out of one of the doors near to her, bucket and mop in hand; and started when she saw her.

'Oh thank goodness! A human being!' Kalyna exclaimed, smiling at the her hopefully, 'Excuse me, but do you think you could perhaps help me find my room?'

The woman stared at her critically, 'You be that girl that come in with them knights?'

'Yes' Kalyna replied

The woman harrummped, placing her mop and bucket down before walking off, 'Follow me.' Came the sharp command. For a servant the woman seemed to be fairly authoritarian, Kalyna mused as she walked several paces behind her. 'Keep up girl!' the woman snapped, 'Don't want you to get even more lost!'

Kalyna blushed and sped up, keeping herself just behind the other woman's shoulder. 'Do you know when the Lord will be back?' she asked tentatively after a few moments. In her experience, servants always seemed to know everything that went on, especially in a Roman household.

'He will be back probably tomorrow, just in time to celebrate the feast of Epona with the people,' came the flippant reply. The servant was several paces away before she realised the younger woman had stopped and was standing swaying in the centre of the hall.

'What did you say?' Kalyna whispered, her face bone-white.

The older woman frowned at her, 'Lord Romulus will return tomorrow...'

'After that.' Kalyna choked out.

'For the feast of Epona?' the woman asked, and when she received a nod she just sighed and continued walking, 'Come girl, I will tell you while we walk. Epona is one of our native goddesses.'

'How come I have never heard of her then?' Kalyna stammered, 'I have been here many years and I have not heard the name mentioned until recently.'

The servant stared at her with a critical eye as she continued down the winding hallways. 'That is because she is not a well known goddess, but here in this town she is revered, she is a patron.'

'Can you tell me about her?' Kalyna asked quietly, 'Please?'

'She is a goddess of fertility. And tomorrow is her festival. At dusk, fires are lit throughout the town, and there is dancing and singing about them. It is a time of handfasting, and marriage - young couples often sneak off into the shadows and seeds are often planted, blessed for a good harvest.' the woman said, 'Epona's sacred animal is..'

'The horse.' Kalyna finished for her.

The servant looked over at her sharply, 'I thought you said you did not know this goddess.'

'I don't,' Kalyna replied, her mind reeling, 'I just thought it would be.'

'Well yes, it is,' the woman continued, 'Will you be partaking in the festival? You and your man?' her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kalyna, 'What's wrong girl? You look pale, like you're about to faint.'

The questions startled Kalyna out of her reverie 'Oh, no, I'm fine thankyou,' she blushed, clearing her throat awkwardly, 'and ah, no I will not I don't think. I would not know how, she is not my goddess.'.

The servant woman sniffed disdainfully, 'You will know what will please her when you are ready.' she said as she pointed to a door on the right, and Kalyna recognised that hall she was in 'Your room is there.'

'Thankyou,' Kalyna gave her a grateful smile as the woman turned back the way she had come. All she received in reply was a grunt and Kalyna shook her head, trying to absorb everything that she had learned in the last few minutes as she turned and opened her door, revealing a very flustered looking Galahad.

'Kalyna! Where were you?' Galahad exclaimed, pacing towards her, 'I came back and you weren't here. What were you thinking going out on your own?'

As she watched him, Kalyna noted how comical he looked in such distress and held back the urge to laugh. Galahad's hair flopped over his eyes and he was waving his arms animatedly as he vented his frustration to her. 'I am perfectly able to walk around on my own Galahad,' she grumbled, 'we are inside, I only went for a walk and got lost, don't get your britches in a knot!'

'Don't get my britches in a knot!' he stared at her wildly, before storming over, grabbing her biceps and giving her a small shake 'Do you remember what happened last time you went off on your own?'

'Of course I do! But that was when I was out traveling!' Kalyna snapped back at him, pushing his hands off her arms, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him, 'Have you been drinking?'

'Yes, so what if I have' Galahad snapped defensively right back at her. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

'What if I do!' she countered.

'Well then that's too bad' Galahad roared, 'because I don't really care if you do!'

'Well then, you Sir KNIGHT can just leave,' Kalyna yelled, her hands clenching into defiant fists at her sides. 'before I do!'

They glared at each other for a few moments silently, before Galahad brushed past her, and out the door, slamming it loudly behind him, the vibrations traveling through her body. Numbly, the anger seeping out of her body as quickly as it had come, Kalyna crawled into bed and stared at the wall, as tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably.

• • •

It was sometime later that night that Kalyna heard the door open, and she listened as Galahad slipped inside the covers beside her, wrapping his arms around her. 'I'm sorry.' he whispered against her hair 'I shouldn't have said any of that, I was just worried about you'.

She thought for a moment, considering his apology and then Kalyna turned in his embrace and nestled against his chest as his arms tightened about her. 'I am too' she replied softly, and she felt his lips move as he smiled against her hair, breathing in deeply, and inhaling her scent.

Kalyna made up her mind then that on the morrow she would tell him what she had learned. Somehow the Woads had linked this goddess to her, and for some reason whatever they thought she had to do with the deity was bad. It was confounding, but Kalyna's exhausted mind gave up the fight to think about it and let the peace of the dark overcome her.

'Sweet dreams Kalyna.' Galahad whispered, his breathing becoming even and shallow.

'You too Galahad.' Kalyna replied, smiling against his chest as they both drifted into the realms of sleep.

.

* * *

**A/N: **HA! Their first fight! Well I hope it somehow resembled a fight...I don't fight much so I don't really know if that was really worthy of the 'fight stamp' :P but oh well! (btw the line 'don't get your britches in a knot' I appropriated from one of my all-time favourite lines - 'don't get your knickers in a knot'...but Galahad can't have KNICKERS! So unmanly! So yes...there you go :P)

The festival of Epona I have based slightly on the festival of Beltane with a little bit of my own creative license as I could find no conclusive information in the short amount of time I had about rituals for Eponian worship. However, as Epona was a fertility Goddess, and Beltane is all about fertility (among other things), I am assuming that her festival's were in some way at least slightly similar to those of Beltane. :)**  
**

**p.s.** I lied when the servant woman said Epona was not a well-known goddess - she actually was known throughout the Roman empire, especially with the Roman Cavalry (Horse boys and Epona, Goddess of horses - makes sense!) and associated with other Goddess-incarnations including Diana, as well as Goddesses of Gaulish and Germanic tribes - but anywho - CREATIVE LICENSE PEOPLE! :P Forgive me for it xx


	20. In The Name Of The Goddess

**A/N:** Hoo Roo! (In the words of Dave Brewer from my beloved _Mcleod's Daughters_)

Hope all my lovely readers are having a great day! If not...well then I hope your fanfiction ventures will brighten it up a little :D

Thanks to my new follower **ILoveThee**, followers and reviewers brighten up my day, this ones for you dear!

Happy Fathers day to everyone who celebrates it!

A lot happening in this chapter (It's rather a lot longer than my regulars - but I needed to say a lot)! New characters, Battle scene(s), and yes, a little bit of lovin' (teensy weensy I know)... Damn this chapter's got it all! :P

Read and Review if you have time, and most importantly, ENJOY!

* * *

IXX.

The door burst open early the next morning, startling the pair out of their blissful sleep as Lancelot slammed into the room causing Galahad to roll off their bed in shock. 'Up! Get up!' he yelled as he stood at the door, 'Saxons have been spotted near one of the outlying villages, gods know how, we were sent here on the topic of Woads. We leave in 10 minutes, be ready.'

Just as Lancelot was about to leave, he turned and cast a parting remark accompanied by a smirk into the room. 'Might I say Kalyna, I didn't realise you looked so lovely in such a lack of clothing.' He laughed, ducking the pillow that came flying at him and shut the door as he left, leaving the pair to get dressed.

'Are you sure you wish to come today?' Galahad asked as he helped Kalyna fix the last of the ties on her armour. (The blacksmith had finished alterations just in time for their mission to Caerleon.) The pointed look she gave him in reply answered his question and he ducked his head as he finished the knot.

'There, you're all set.' Galahad said, holding onto her shoulders for a moment, 'Be careful today. I have no desire to lose you when I've just found you.'

Kalyna smiled, reaching up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, 'I could say the same.' she whispered before grabbing her weapons and strapping them to her body as she walked out the door.

The rest of the knights were already in the stable when the couple arrived. Luckily, Galahad had passed it on his way to the tavern the night before, otherwise they would have arrived late. Tristan who was sharpening his blade and the others, busy with their horses, looked up as the pair entered the doors.

'Nice nigh' Galahad?' Bors asked nonchalantly.

Galahad shrugged and blushed, having a shady memory of the night before, 'Well enough.' he mumbled.

Kalyna watched suspiciously as Tristan stood up and walked over to Bors 'Pay up.' he smirked while the other man muttered and begrudgingly passed over a bag of coins. She raised her eyebrow at Galahad whose eyes flickered to hers quickly before he went to saddle up Burya.

'Choloviky!' Kalyna grumbled to herself as she walked over to the gelding she had ridden to Caerleon and began to tack him up. In a few moments the Sarmatians were ready to go; with their armour and weapons they cut a striking figure as they rode out of the city.

Tristan and his hawk immediately did what they did best and scouted ahead as soon as they left the town. In what seemed like a few moments to Kalyna, the man returned minus his hawk. 'There are no more than five and ten of them.' Tristan said grimly, 'They are camped in a clearing that way.' and he pointed to the left. With a screech the man's hawk dove from the sky and landed on his raised arm.

Lancelot turned to the others giving them a grim nod before wheeling his stallion and cantering towards the tree line. Kalyna and the others dismounted, tying their horses to the trees, and drawing their weapons before slowly advancing on the enemy as the sun slowly rose over the trees, painting the forests in gold.

The Saxons were seated around a small campfire as the knights snuck up on them. Kalyna felt a small amount of pity for these men as she and the others burst from the trees upon them. They did not even realise they were being attacked until it was too late, but she pushed that thought aside when she thought of her mother, and all the innocent people who had been killed in their raids.

The Saxons barely had time to scramble for their weapons before the Sarmatians were upon them. Tristan had felled two with an arrow each before the rest even managed to engage each other. One ran at her, his weapon high above his head as he cried a war scream that was cut off as Kalyna sliced through his unprotected torso.

_Idiot_ Kalyna thought as her lip curled in disdain, _Never leave your body unprotected_. Another Saxon swung at her and she parried. She almost couldn't believe the terrible swordsmanship of these men, they almost seemed to have no training whatsoever as they hacked away at her before she dispatched them with as much effort as it took to swat a fly.

Quickly Kalyna took stock of her surroundings and slipped out one of her daggers, throwing it with canny precision. The blade landed directly in the underarm of a Saxon whose sword was raised over Gawain (who must have stumbled at some point). The man nodded to her in acknowledgement, the Saxon falling dead beside him, before standing and continuing the fight.

Suddenly, Kalyna saw movement out of the corner of her eye and only just stepped out of the way as a large Saxon smashed his blade down on the spot where she had been standing moments before.

Kalyna turned to face her attacker with a snarl, her long sword gleaming with blood in the light of the morning. Before she could land a blow, the Saxon swung his sword up in an arc, slicing the air, and scraping over the tip of her breastplate as once again she jumped out of the way.

They circled each other warily, and Kalyna searched for an opening in his position. She feinted and lunged at his left leg. She rolled under his sword which grazed over her back before she sliced his tendons and delivered the killing blow.

Panting and out of breath, Kalyna lowered her sword as she looked around at the clearing littered with the corpses of the fallen Saxons. Quickly she counted the rest of the knights and sighed in relief when all were accounted for.

Galahad, who was standing over with Gawain, sheathed his sword and made his way over to her. Kalyna ran a tired hand over the back of her neck and pulled it away to see blood covering her fingers.

When she grimaced, he looked at her in concern. 'What's wrong?' Galahad asked worriedly, stepping towards her, 'Are you alright? Are you hurt? You're bleeding!'

'Stop it Galahad, it is only a scratch!' Kalyna grumbled, before taking a deep breath and smiling up at him apologetically, 'No need for concern. I am perfectly fine, trust me.'

He frowned at her for a moment, before taking her hand gently in his and threading his fingers through hers. 'Alright then,' Galahad replied as they walked back to the others around the campfire 'But let a healer see to you when we get back.'

Kalyna sighed and rolled her eyes before smiling at him cheekily, 'Yes mother!' she teased, reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek, 'Right mother hen you are.'

Galahad mock-glared at her as she giggled, but all laughter faded as Kalyna looked over to Tristan who was kneeling over several tracks in the dirt. 'There were more than were here when we came.' the man said quietly, standing and turning to the others. 'They left several hours ago I would say, going North West.'

Kalyna frowned, 'But isn't that away from Caerleon' she asked and got a curt nod in reply.

'How many Tristan?' Lancelot asked grimly.

Tristan studied the ground for a few moments, walked around the campfire and scuffed his toe in the dirt 'About twenty, maybe a few more.'

Gawain whistled, and Kalyna looked at the scout aghast. 'Twenty!' Galahad exclaimed, 'How can we miss twenty Saxons? It's not like they don't stand out at all!'

'That number of men is larger than normal, especially combined with the number of those we have just slain.' Gawain added, his voice thick with concern.

'We'll have to inform that Roman lord when he gets back.' Lancelot said, bringing his stallion over and mounting up.

Bors snorted. 'Tha' mans not gunna do nuthin'.' he growled as the others retrieved their horses, ready for the ride back to Caerleon, 'Probably some fat noble who's jus' gunna sit ther' scratchin' 'is arse and le' others do 'is dirty work for 'im. Damn Romans.'

• • •

The Sarmatians rode through the gates of Caerleon slowly, it was already past noon, by the time they arrived back at the fort after burning the bodies of the dead. In a world where infection was mans greatest enemy besides himself, burning was a fast and easy was to prevent disease.

Kalyna could feel and taste the smell of burning flesh as if she were still there, pulling the bodies into the pile. It was her least favourite part of killing, the burning afterwards. People looked out at them as they passed by the houses and she smirked as she realised what a sight they must be bloodstained and grimy.

When they reached the stables and began to untack their horses, a messenger came running and told them, out of breath, that the Lord Romulus requested their presence in the great hall. Immediately.

Not bothering to wash the blood off their armour, the Sarmatians marched to the hall, and when the door was opened for them, were greeted with the sight of a congregation of nobles, seated at the head of a long table.

Not all Lords had the same sense of equality as Arthur and the man sitting at the head of the table was no exception, going by the rings and fine clothing he was wearing. He was slim, but muscled, in his middle years, but still in his prime. His salt and pepper beard was short and clipped close to his face and his dark eyes gave him a foreboding appearance.

The man on his right, Kalyna recognised immediately, Romulus' son, Augustus whom she had met the last time she had been in this place. When the Lord of the keep and his nobles saw them, they all rose from the food they had been eating.

Kalyna glared at the piggy councillor they had met the day before when they arrived at Caerleon, who was busy whispering in the ear of Romulus and glancing back at her repeatedly. Galahad stepped closer, noticing the exchange and allowed his fingers to brush against hers in a small sign of comfort.

'Ahhh, knights! Welcome to Caerleon.' Lord Romulus spoke up, surveying their disheveled appearance 'I trust all went well with the Saxon party this morning?'

'Yes, it was a right party.' Lancelot commented dryly, 'However we were called here on the basis that you had a Woad problem.' he turned slightly to the rest of the knights before turning back to the nobles, his voice dangerous 'But so far, we have seen no Woads whatsoever. Have we knights? None. Not even any in Caerleon itself, integrated into society. Why is this I might ask? In Caer-Legions we have many people, Woad, Britton and Roman alike.'

Lord Romulus shrugged casually 'I do not concern myself with the reasons of Woads for not choosing to live in this place. That is not my problem. What is my problem however, is the increasing number of raids on this fort, by Woads. Which is what you were sent here to fix.' he cleared his throat and then looked straight at her, and Kalyna knew what was coming, 'You were five I thought not six, but now I see you have a woman with you. Interesting, I did not know Arthur's knights let their women follow them about like lovesick puppies.'

Kalyna's glare intensified on the man 'Durna lyudyna, ne hovoritʹ Zi mnoyu tak! Vi ne krashchye, Nizh KoMakha!' she spat 'Ya ïm lyudey, Yak vi na Snidanok!'

'What did she say?' Romulus said sharply.

Lancelot smirked before turning back the to Romans. 'She said that she does not follow us around like a lovesick puppy but that she was asked for personally.' he lied, 'We are all confused at this. Arthur said she was to come along as she was named in the letter.'

'That is my doing father.' Augustus spoke up, causing all eyes in the room to turn on him 'She was a part of the caravan that left here over a month ago which was attacked by Saxons. I only had wish to see that she survived, many people here were asking about her, and so I felt it was my duty to find out for them.'

Kalyna knew when she looked at him that he was lying to his father. She had made no friends here, except him, but she almost smirked when Romulus bought his son's story. 'Alright then,' Romulus nodded, turning back to the knights, 'We will discuss the attacks later, but for now please refresh yourselves, and clean up. I trust you will all be partaking in the ceremonies and festivities tonight?'

Once again the Lord's eyes zeroed in on her, glancing up at the tall, blue-eyed knight that stood beside her. Kalyna couldn't help the faint blush that covered her cheeks before she could stop it. 'What festival is this my Lord?' Lancelot spoke up curiously.

'Oh just a native goddess festival, Epona, the goddess of fertility for these Brittons.' he waved his hand dismissively, not noticing the way the knights stiffened and shifted all a tiny bit closer to Kalyna. 'I trust you will. We will see you there knights.'

The Sarmatians knew it was a dismissal, and all inclined their heads, before filing out the door. Kalyna could feel eyes probing the skin at the back of her neck as she made her way out of the room, and she had to shake the unease that had settled on her.

'Well tha' was fun 'eh.' Bors joked as they all made their way to the tavern for a solid drink after the days killing.

• • •

'I'll leave you to get ready then.' Galahad smiled sweetly at her, and gave her a soft kiss as he headed to the door of their room, 'The rest of us are going to the public baths, I'll see you down there.'

Kalyna sighed as she slowly dressed for the evenings festival. After eating, they had broached the subject of the festival that night, the word Epona circling around their table like a bad smell. None of them had any idea how a fertility goddess could have any link to the way Kalyna had been treated at the hands of the Woads.

When she had gone to get more ale for the table from the bar, Kalyna had been surprised to see the Lord Augustus there waiting for her. 'Lady Kalyna, lovely to see you again. I hope you are well.' he had said, 'I heard about the problem with the rooms,' when she looked at him in confusion, he had continued, 'five rooms for six people that is. I will be able to find you one that is most comfortable...'

Kalyna had cut him off quickly with a smile, explaining that there was no need, she was quite happy where she was. 'Thankyou anyway my Lord,' she had replied, 'I am sorry but I must return to my table, the ale calls! I am glad you allowed me to come.'

With that she had left him, standing at the bar. Galahad smiled at her as she came and sat down next to him, passing around the ale she had just collected. He had asked her what the 'lordling' (as he called Augustus) had wanted, and she had replied simply that he had said hello to her.

Then Galahad had kissed her, and Kalyna, out of the corner of her eye could still see the other man watching them. They broke apart to the sounds of the other knights complaining about kissing at the table, and she retorted right back that they should mind their own business (After all, Lancelot was not one to be telling people not to kiss at the table).

Kalyna winced as she pulled on her clean clothing. She had bathed after Galahad had gone, and was startled to see the small cuts and scrapes and other small wounds she had accumulated from the mornings skirmish.

Thankfully the fresh bruises on her skin were covered by the fabric of the long flowing dress she was wearing. Vanora had insisted she needed a new dress if she were to meet a Roman lord, and had promptly taken her to the dressmakers before leaving Caer-Legions.

The creation she was wearing, Kalyna had to admit to herself was quite lovely, yet simple. The dress had long and flowing sleeves, with a belt cinched at the waist. The colour was the same shade of red as the berries she was named for, a fact that made Kalyna love it even more.

She undid the plait her hair had been in for much of the afternoon and let the soft curls of her hair fall in waves down her back. Quickly she look a length of hair from either side of her head and twisted them, tying them up in a knot at the back of her hair, leaving the rest of her long hair flowing out.

Out of the bottom of her saddlebags, Kalyna pulled a tiny box of her mothers. In it were several small, delicate ivory flowers the size of a nail on her fingers. Gently, she reached up and pinned them in her hair around the crown of her head, before heading into the sectioned-off area of the room for washing.

Kalyna took one last look at her reflection in the washbasin, studying her face; the large, mud coloured eyes and the strong nose. Her reflection smiled at her, as she wondered what on earth Galahad saw in her, as she moved to the door and stepped out into corridor.

• • •

Kalyna could hear the cheers, music and laughter of many people as she made her way out into the town square. The light of fire flickered before her eyes as she looked around for Galahad. Finally she saw him with the other knights sitting in a corner out of the way of dancers and other merrymakers.

Galahad looked so attractive in a dark blue tunic, his face smiling as he laughed at a joke Bors had made, that Kalyna couldn't help smiling as her heart wrenched in her chest. Almost as if he felt her presence, he suddenly looked up and over to her.

She watched as the smile fell from his face, an unreadable expression flitting across his eyes before a slow smile once again etched itself across his lips. Kalyna returned his smile, blushing as she looked at the floor momentarily, before meeting his eyes once more.

Galahad stood up and began to make his way through the crowd towards her, leaving the other knights to stare at him in confusion for a moment until they too saw Kalyna. The Sarmatian men shot smirks at each other across the table, before turning and continuing their conversations.

Just as she was about to step out to meet him half way, Kalyna was blocked by the tall form of Lord Augustus who held his out out for her to take. 'Why Lady Kalyna you look lovely tonight.' he said as he brushed his lips over the knuckles she had reluctantly held out to him. 'Might I have the first dance with you my lady?'

Kalyna gave him a polite smile before taking her hand away and bobbing a curtsey. 'Thankyou my Lord, but I am sorry, my first dance is already spoken for.' she replied as she brushed by him, barely giving him a passing glance as she resumed her path to Galahad, 'Maybe some other time my Lord.'

As Kalyna made her way through the crowd, sidestepping drunks and laughing couples alike, and she watched as Galahad did the same. 'Hello.' she blushed, beaming up at him as they met in the centre of the floor.

Galahad smiled back at her as he look her hands in his, 'Kalyna you look...' he said said, staring at her, 'I cannot say...lovelier than a rose.'

Kalyna laughed at his clumsy flirtatiousness, 'Why Sir knight, are you trying to seduce me?' she teased.

'I think I might be.' Galahad grinned goofily back at her, a lock of brown hair falling over his eyes as he tucked his arm through hers. Kalyna just blushed as he led her to the dance floor. 'Come my woman! I want to dance with you!'

Kalyna smiled and made no retort back, simply letting him take control of the dance as his arms encircled her waist. Soon, she was grinning madly as they swept about the floor and it was only when a particularly vigorous dance ended that for the first time the entire night, they stood still, their chests heaving as they gasped for breath.

Kalyna's heart was pounding almost out of her chest it seemed (not only because of the dance) as Galahad looked down at her with an expression she had never seen him wear before. He smiled a little as his hand reached up and brushed the necklace he had given her. 'You're wearing the necklace.'

'Of course,' Kalyna replied, 'I said I would, always.' She shivered as his fingers lightly traced the line of her collarbone.

'Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?' Galahad whispered as he pulled her closer and tilted her chin up to his. Kalyna couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as his lips descended onto hers with such force that it took her breath away, his arms tightening around her waist and almost lifting her up off the ground.

'I believe you mentioned it.' she replied hoarsely when they finally broke apart. Galahad's eyes were dark and full of desire as he looked at her, and something sparked deep in Kalyna's belly and when her eyes lifted to his, they were filled with just as much passion.

Gently, she entwined her fingers with his and tugged him through the crowd of people who barely glanced at them, used to seeing young couples slipping off into the shadows during the festival. Hand in hand, they walked back to their room, Kalyna's heart beating faster with every step she took. Finally at the door, Galahad pushed it open and they stepped inside, closing it with a satisfying thunk behind them.

When she looked up into his face, Kalyna knew she was doing the right thing, and finally as he began unlacing the ties of her bodice, she kissed him like she had never done so before. Kalyna admitted to herself that this sweet, gentle, caring man had captured her heart like no other, and if he wished it, she would be his until her dying breath.

* * *

_****** Choloviky!: **Men!_

_**Durna lyudyna, ne hovoritʹ Zi mnoyu tak! Vi ne krashchye, Nizh KoMakha! Ya ïm lyudey, Yak vi na Snidanok!: **__Stupid man, do not talk to me like that! You are no better than an insect! I eat men like you for breakfast!_

**A/N: **Well this is the last chapter I had written, and I'm not sure how long it will be till the next ones finished...hopefully soon! So I hope this 4,000 word chapter will be able to tide you all over for a while!

Random fact: Red as a dye to colour clothes was made from the 'Madder Root', or _Rubia tinctorum, _and was one of the most wide-spread red dyes in Europe during these early centuries.


	21. Putting The Pieces Together

**A/N:** Hi there everybody! Weeell...because I couldn't resist, I've decided to post the next chapter. We've finally reached the big two - zero for this story! (yaaaaay) Not long left now until it's done completely! Phew...load off my mind :P

I'd like to thank my lovely new follower **DancinThroughLife**, much appreciated! This one's for you dear! :)

Read and review if you have time! Most importantly, ENJOY! :)

* * *

XX.

_Kalyna stared out of the flap of the caravan as it entered under the gates of the city Caerleon. The horses slowly pulled up in the centre of the square and she jumped from the caravan even before it had come to a complete stop._

_'Kalyna , shcho ty robysh?' Anichka called, coming to the flap and pulling it aside; 'Povernysya vseredynu.'_

_Kalyna just rolled her eyes at her mother. 'Mama , ya prosto dyvlyusya navkolo, my zastryahly tam vesʹ denʹ.' she smiled at the woman who was looking concernedly down at her, 'Meni bude dobre, ya ne dytyna .'_

_Anichka looked critically at her for a moment 'Fifteen minutes.' she grumbled, 'Then you're coming straight back here.'_

_'Yes mother.' Kalyna laughed before heading out into the bustling market. She took a deep breath, savouring the mixed smell of spices and leather coming from the nearby stalls. Smiling Kalyna browsed through the wares of a middle-aged woman selling scarves and other cloths._

_Suddenly, there was a commotion in the centre of the street; a man backhanded the woman that was standing in front of him 'You bitch!' he spat, kicking her where she lay fallen, 'You're nothing but a piece of trash, not worth the money I've spent keeping you alive.'_

_He didn't even see her coming, and Kalyna's fist met his face before he could react. The man fell to the ground in shock, blood pouring from his mouth. 'Don't you dare touch her again' Kalyna said in a deadly whisper, her eyes flashing, 'People like you should be locked up!'_

_The man struggled to his feet, several other men coming to stand behind him 'You'll pay for that wench,' he hissed before spitting out a glob of blood and broken tooth. Kalyna was prepared for him when he swung at her and ducked the blow, slamming him into a nearby stall before the man's cronies set on her._

_Somehow, the woman she had stood up for managed to crawl out of the way and escaped getting trampled. 'YOU RUINED MY STALL!' a voice roared and a large man in his middle years came flying out and spear-tackled the man Kalyna had shoved into his stall._

_A stray fist caught her in the gut, all the air whooshing out of her body, and from there, the fight turned into an all-out brawl. Stalls were smashed, people with no relation to the original fight whatsoever joined in and soon the marketplace was a heaving mass of people._

_Kalyna, at the center of it all, only realised the fight had begun to break up when a Roman soldier dragged her off the wife-beater and chucked her unceremoniously further away on the stone cobbles. 'Break it up!' the centurion yelled 'Who started it all?' _

_Several people pointed to the two he had just separated and the soldier glared at them. He grabbed them each by the scruff of the neck and shoved them in the direction of the town hall. 'Get moving,' he growled, 'I'm taking you before the Lord of this place, you can sort this little 'issue' out with him.'_

• • •

_'His Lordship Augustus, son of Lord Romulus, calls the perpetrators to step forward' a herald called, causing the centurions to shove Kalyna and the other man forward. She turned and gave the soldier that had pushed her a dirty look, taking in his beady green eyes and disheveled blonde hair under his helmet as he leered at her. _

_'What seems to be the problem?' the man, presumably Augustus sitting on a high chair at the back of the hall spoke up, causing her to refocus her attention, 'It seems you two have caused a large brawl on an otherwise peaceful day in MY city.' he leaned forward on his chair, turning his eyes to her 'Why is this? Girl? Can you tell me?'_

_Kalyna lifted her chin proudly, 'This man was beating a woman, my Lord' she said, looking him straight in the eye 'I merely intervened.'_

_'Little slut! It is none of her business what I do with MY wife!' the man spat beside her._

_Lord Augustus turned his cold eyes on the man, 'Did I ask you to speak peasant!' he growled, leaning back on his chair, 'NO! I have decided, each of you will pay a fine of 20 milarenses to compensate the market stall-holders.' his eyes narrowed as he looked at the man once more, 'You however will pay an extra 10 milarenses for insolence to nobility. Leave now!'_

_The man's mouth was set in a sour line as he was led from the room. Just as Kalyna turned to go, the Lord called her back, 'Not you girl. You can leave us Phillius,' he said to the soldier behind her, and the man sneered at her once more before he left._

_'You are not from here I do not think,' Augustus said to her, 'You're accent is not Roman, nor is it native.'_

_'No my Lord,' she replied quietly, 'My mother and I are on our way to Camelot.'_

_He talked to her for some time, and slowly Kalyna warmed to the noble. He seemed likable enough, he even had some food brought out for her. It was much later that she finally made her excuses and began the trek back down to her mother, waiting anxiously in the caravan. _

_As Kalyna walked through the door, the smell of alcohol, sweat and blood filled her nostrils and suddenly she was spiraling out of control. The soldier Phillius' face swam before her eyes and she was back burying bodies after her mothers death. His cold, dead, green eyes stared up at her once more from the pit where he had unceremoniously been thrown._

Kalyna woke with a start, breathing heavily as she sat straight up in bed, the dead man's face imprinted on her mind. The light coming in from the small window was still the blue of night, and Kalyna sighed tiredly as she rubbed the hair out of her face. Slowly, taking a deep breath, she let herself fall back into the covers. The man sleeping beside her had not woken at her fright and slept on, lost in his dreams.

Kalyna smiled as she looked at Galahad, remembering how well they had fit together the night before and nestled closer to him. She sighed deeply and contentedly, letting those sweet memories block out her worries, even for a moment.

Kalyna watched Galahad as his chest expanded and sunk again with each breath. Lightly she traced her fingers in invisible patterns on his chest, noticing that much of the pale skin was marred by scars of battle wounds from long ago.

'You should have learned from last night, I can't rest when you touch me like that.' Galahad growled huskily, his eyes still closed. Kalyna smiled cheekily at him and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with large doe eyes.

'Well maybe you shouldn't rest then.' she replied, smiling coyly at him before reaching up and giving him a soft kiss. 'Maybe, you should wake up.'

'That, does not sound like a bad idea,' he grinned, opening his eyes, which sparkled mischievously at her. Before she could blink Galahad had flipped them over and pinned her beneath the covers, 'Good morning,' he said, smiling smugly down at her, before his lips descended onto hers and Kalyna lost all sense of cohesive thought.

• • •

_~ The Woad man; whose face had haunted Kalyna's dreams since the moment he had burned the tattoo off her shoulder, stared out into the forests. The black pits of his eyes were crazed and feverish as he muttered incantations to himself. His clothes were covered in filth and blood and his hair hung in lank trails down his back and shoulders. _

_'Morgause, tá na Ridirí mharcaíochta amach Caerleon. Tháinig siad dhá lá ó shin.' Another Woad man appeared behind him. Morgause didn't even turn to recognise the man's presence, just continued to stare out into the forest. 'An té a rug an marc chuaigh ann chomh maith.'_

_The Druid turned his bloodshot eyes to the man that spoke, 'Tá sí fós ann?' he growled._

_'Tá ceann ársa.' came the reply. _

_Morgause growled darkly like the madman he was. 'Dea-... Dea-.' he spat, 'Ní féidir an méid atá bainte foretold teacht faoi.'_

_The younger Woad man looked at Morgause critically. Many of his people thought the Druid mad, _The disbelievers_ he thought angrily, they did not know the powers the old man held. Once this threat of the Eponian vessel was removed, and that of the knights that protected her, the people would be able to rise up against the oppression that was this false King of Britton. _

_The young man grinned to himself. Yes, soon they would be back to their rightful place as rulers of the land they stood on._

• • •

The sun was well up by the time Kalyna woke once more, this time from a sleep free of nightmares and memories. Quietly, she pushed back the covers and slid from the bed, picking up discarded items of clothing from all across the room. She had just pulled on a shirt when Galahad's warm arms encircled her waist and his lips pressed into her hair. 'Good morning,' he said wryly, 'again.'

Kalyna laughed as she turned into him, 'Mmmmm, good morning,' she whispered, reaching up to kiss him, entwining her fingers in his curls.

'This is nice,' he smirked down at her, 'I think I could easily get used to it.'

She laughed at him, pushing him away and continuing moving around, picking up discarded clothes and laying them on the bed, 'What? Me picking up your clothes?' Kalyna teased, 'Or me greeting you in the morning?'

'Both.' Galahad grinned at her, before moving around and helping her collect the rest of the clothing, 'I wonder what will be asked of us today.' he mused.

Kalyna frowned, dragging out one of her dresses and pulling it over her head, 'I don't know,' she contemplated for a moment, 'I think there's something I need to talk to Lord Augustus about. I might need to seek him out.'

Galahad looked over at her startled as he pulled a tunic over his head, 'What? Why?' he questioned harshly. When Kalyna looked at him sharply, he blushed and muttered an apology, 'I just don't like that man, he looks at you like a dog starved of a bone.'

'Really? Really?' she raised her eyebrows, moving over to him and placing her hand on his cheek, 'After last night, you really think he's competition?'

Galahad stared at her for a moment before smiling grimly, 'I don't,' he growled, touching his forehead to hers, 'but he might not realise it.'

'Well then my knight-in-shining-armour, you can come with me.' Kalyna smiled up at him, before becoming more serious, 'In fact, bring the rest of the knights as well, after I speak to Augustus, we will need to tell Arthur too.'

Galahad's brows constricted as he looked at her in concern, 'That serious?' he asked.

'Yes,' Kalyna murmured, turning to step out the door, 'I think it might just be.'

* * *

•LOTS OF TRANSLATIONS THIS CHAPTER! :P•**_  
_**

**_Kalyna, shcho ty robysh?:_**_ Kalyna, what are you doing?_

**_Povernysya vseredynu:_**_ Come back inside._

**_Mama, ya prosto dyvlyusya navkolo, my zastryahly tam vesʹ denʹ:_**_ Mother, I am just looking around, we have been stuck in there all day._

**_Meni bude dobre, ya ne dytyna: _**_I will be fine, I am not a child._

_**Morgause, tá na Ridirí mharcaíochta amach Caerleon. Tháinig siad dhá lá ó shin:** Morgause, the Knights have ridden out Caerleon. They arrived two days ago._

_**An té a rug an marc chuaigh ann chomh maith:** The one who bore the mark went there also._

_**Tá sí fós ann?:** She is still there?_

_**Tá ceann ársa:** Yes ancient one._

_**Dea-... Dea-:** Good...Good_

_**Ní féidir an méid atá bainte foretold teacht faoi:** What has been foretold can not come about._

**A/N:** MUAHHAHAHHHAHAHAH Yes, I know, I made Morgause a man ;) but seriously, it sounds like a unisex name so I'm feeling a little smug at the moment :P I'm trying to to tie up all the loose ends and have this story go out with a bang ;) Not long to go now!


	22. Woad Attack

**A/N:** Heeeey there guys! I'm so close to finishing this that I can almost taste it! Everything is planned out, and it looks like there will be 24 chapters in this fic (including Epilogue and Prologue), but I just have to type it out. So much to do so little time! :p

So...Read, Review, Favourite, Follow, anything and everything makes my day! Most importantly - ENJOY! :)

* * *

XXI.

'My Lord,' Kalyna inclined her head respectfully, 'I was wondering if I might discuss something with you. It is of great importance.' She had gone to the great hall and found Augustus there without his father. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, the older man made her feel small and insignificant.

Lord Augustus looked at her critically for a moment, his eyes flicking to the other knights that gathered behind her, before nodding once. 'You may Kalyna, however, do we need an audience my lady?'

Kalyna could feel Galahad tense beside her and she resisted the urge to rest her hand on his arm. 'I think, my Lord,' she chose her words carefully, 'that it would be best they stay. What I wish to ask affects them also.'

'Very well.' Augustus replied stiffly, his mouth forming a hard line, 'What is it you wish to discuss?'

'The last time I was here my Lord,' Kalyna said, 'I was brought to an audience with you for causing a market-place brawl, if you recall.'

Augustus smiled wryly at that, 'How could I forget?' he joked half-heartedly, 'Your fight tore the market to pieces.'

Bors and Gawain snickered to each other behind her as she continued, 'Well my Lord, there was a soldier that brought me to you,' Kalyna replied, 'I can't quite remember, but I believe from a passing comment that his name was Phillius. May I inquire what happened to him?'

The noble's gaze had darkened immediately when she had said the man's name. 'He was one of the soldiers we lost to a Woad raid, maybe just over a month ago.'

'Do you know much about him?' Kalyna asked, her mind whirring.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment, before answering, 'I am not sure what you mean. He was a soldier trained to protect this fort.' Augustus said critically, 'If I recall, his mother was a Britton and his father a Roman, but that is all I know. I do not make a habit of knowing the details of all my soldiers.'

Kalyna frowned as he continued, 'Not long after you left, a party of Woads were thought to be terrorising an outlying village under our jurisdiction. He was sent out with a number of other soldiers to...' Augustus seemed to search for the right word, 'deter them. The village was destroyed, all inhabitants murdered, and none of our soldiers returned. Their bodies were never recovered.'

Kalyna smiled sourly. 'My Lord, I know exactly why their bodies were never recovered.' she said bitterly.

The men all looked at her in confusion, 'How?' Tristan asked sharply, speaking up from the shadows.

'Because he, and I presume the rest of his fellow soldiers were the ones who attacked my caravan and murdered them all.' She stared straight ahead, ignoring the mutters that passed around her.

The men all spoke at once, asking how and why. Kalyna smiled grimly, talking over them until they quieted, 'Last night I remembered something, quite by chance.' she said, 'I saw him, when we burned the bodies of the dead Saxons. He was there, on the top of the pile. I thought I recognised him, I just didn't realise until last night who he was.'

'Are you sure? You didn't just...' Augustus was quickly cut off by her before he could dismiss her opinions.

'No. I am certain, one of the dead 'Saxons' was Phillius.' Kalyna replied firmly, 'How many men did you send out and lost my Lord? Fifteen? There were fifteen Saxons who attacked our wagons.'

The way Lord Augustus' mouth set in a grim line confirmed her suspicions. 'It was the largest number we had lost, and now we are virtually undefended.' he said, wiping a tired hand over his face. 'We are only a small town so far, but we have one battalion left in the entire city. Hardly enough to cover all the duties needed and protect us from Woad attacks.'

'Arthur made a pact with the Woads, an alliance.' Lancelot intervened testily, 'Why should they break it by attacking you? I would be more concerned with the number of your soldiers deserting and masquerading as Saxons to murder your serfs.'

'My father has no love for the Woads knight,' Augustus growled, his eyes flashing, 'and in the past their interactions have not been friendly. We only know that these Woads attack our outlying villages and citizens, especially if they go to close to the forests.'

Kalyna decided it was time to intervene when the two men adopted aggressive stances and began to glare each other down. 'My Lords, please!' she pleaded, 'Do not fight over trivial matters! Something may need to be done but do not let such a small thing create a rift between you.'

Augustus and Lancelot had the good grace to nod at her in recognition, and relax away from each other. Men! Kalyna thought wryly to herself Always trying to outdo each other and prove their masculinity!

Just as the tension began to seep out and away from the room, the doors to the hall clashed open and a messenger, out of breath and wheezing came in, escorted by a soldier. 'My Lord Augustus,' the centurion said, respectfully inclining his head, 'This man has come from one of the outlying villages to the Northwest, he says that Woads were spotted trailing a caravan not too far from here.'

Augustus frowned and looked at the grimy peasant, taking in his lank hair and tattered clothing. Kalyna couldn't help feel that there was something odd about this young man. Maybe it was the way he stood, or the fact that his eyes flickered beadily around the room, looking over all of the knights, but never really AT any of them.

'Come with me.' Augustus said flippantly, making it obvious that his statement was directed to all in the room, not just the peasant as he began making his way down the winding corridors to the great hall.

Kalyna could see out of the corner of her eye the mutterings that the other knights were divulging in. All were annoyed that they were ordered around like servants at the Lords beckon-call and Bors and Gawain grumbled to each other at the back about trumped up Roman nobles.

'Father,' Augustus called to the older man, who was busy looking at several maps with his councillors. 'We have just received news of a fresh Woad attack to the northwest of here on a wagon train.'

Romulus barely looked up at his son, before returning to his maps. 'Well?' he drawled sardonically, 'Why are you still here? You need to remove the threat. You're an absolutely useless sniveling excuse for offspring you are.'

Kalyna immediately felt sorry Augustus whose face drained of blood like the life had just been sucked out of him. He swallowed quickly, a mask of indifference settling over his face as he regained his composure, and coughed awkwardly.

'Well then my Lord,' Augustus continued stoically, 'I would ask that we are able to take five and ten soldiers with us from the city garrison to aid the mission.'

Romulus sniffed despairingly, 'You may ask, but I will not be giving them to you, these are the Sarmatian knights of legend are they not? They will go with you, and you will eliminate the threat, is that understood?'

Kalyna felt pure hot hate rise up like bile in her throat for this Roman Lord, who would send his own son out to his death with no regard for his safety. 'Yes father.' Augustus replied meekly, turning on his heel and striding from the room.

Slowly, the knights filed out behind him, shooting glares at the Roman and his councillors. 'We are not yours to order about, Roman. We will do this because it is our duty and Arthur asked it of us, but do not think you can order us around like your slaves.' Galahad snarled, before stalking out of the room as Romulus continued to ignore him.

Kalyna stood there for a moment, trembling as she held back her fury, unnoticed by the rich men clustered around the small table. 'You would send your own son possibly to his death, and you do not bat an eyelid!' She growled, making them turn to face her in surprise when they realised she was still there. 'How could you do such a thing? If you were a real warrior you would realise that EVERY fight might be the last!'

Lord Romulus' cold eyes turned on Kalyna as he stepped towards her. 'You will not talk to me like that. You are nothing.' he hissed dangerously, 'What I do and do not do will not be judged by some little jumped up whore of a barbarian.'

Kalyna said nothing in reply, setting her mouth in a hard line. Knowing a response to be futile, she turned and walked from the room, her head aloft as she caught up with the others.

'Where is this wagon man?' Augustus said gruffly to the messenger as he walked, 'We will need to know if we are to get there BEFORE the Woads do.'

'I will show you the way My Lord.' the young man replied, 'If my Lords wish I will meet you in the stables to depart.'

Augustus nodded his assent and the peasant scurried off. Quickly, the Sarmatians and Roman went there separate ways and paced to their rooms to don their armour. As soon as they stepped through the door to their quarters, Galahad gathered Kalyna up in his arms and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss.

She really didn't mind him kissing her, all in all she always enjoyed it, but Kalyna knew when her knees started to get weak that now really was not the time. Reluctantly she broke away from him, clearing her throat.

'Ahh, Galahad,' she whispered, the huskiness in her throat betraying her true feelings, 'this is really not the right moment.'

He looked down at her gently, a callused hand tracing down her cheekbone. 'That may be, but if I never see you again I want to take every moment with you I can.' Galahad said quietly.

Kalyna frowned at him 'What do you mean, never see me again, I am coming with you.' she said firmly, ignoring the frown that marred his handsome features. 'Don't even think about trying to convince me otherwise!'

'I won't convince you, I'll tie you to the bed woman.' Galahad growled, placing his hands on her arms, 'You are not coming this time. I cannot constantly worry for your safety while we are in battle!'

Sighing, Kalyna removed his large hands from her shoulders and took them in her own. 'I am and I will. I am quite capable of looking after myself.' She said gently but firmly, giving his fingers a squeeze and trying to lighten the tense mood 'You on the other hand need all the help you can get, you're a walking disaster...'

Galahad grimaced, 'I'm not sure whether I should be touched or insulted.' he commented wryly, his blue eyes soft and pleading, 'Please. Kalyna, do not come with us today, I beg of you. I have a bad feeling about this.'

Smiling sadly up at him, Kalyna reached up and gently touched his cheek, feeling the scratch of his beard when he leaned his face into her palm. 'I am sorry Galahad,' she replied, 'but I cannot leave you to do this by yourselves, you will need all the help you can get.'

Galahad closed his eyes for a moment and let out a great heaving sigh, like the breath had been torn from his body. When he opened them, Kalyna almost gave into the sad look that was filling his beautiful sky-coloured eyes, but held back barely.

'Well, I can't say I didn't try.' he said grimly, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, 'Please, be careful today my love.'

When he said those words, a thrill went through Kalyna's body as she smiled up at him. They had never uttered those words to each other before, although it had been implied many times, 'Call me that again?' she whispered.

Gently, Galahad pulled her to him, brushing back a lock of hair from her face with long fingers. 'Please, be careful, I would not be able to live if I lost you.' he murmured in her ear before tilting her chin up for a kiss, 'I love you always my sweet Sarmatian woman.'

* * *

**A/N:** Weirdly enough whenever I write the word 'Sarmatian', for some random reason my mind automatically starts singing the song from the musical '**_Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_**' called 'Sobbin' Women'...Don't ask, I have NO idea why :P


	23. Skirmish

**A/N:** Read, Review, and Most Importantly ENJOY people! :)

* * *

XXII.

When Kalyna and Galahad finally made their way down into the stables, all the other men were there, minus the Roman Lord. Nodding to the knights, Kalyna made her way to her gelding and began tacking him up before giving her weapons a thorough check-over.

Kalyna had joined Gawain who was talking with Bors quietly in a corner when Augustus walked in. 'Alright men we will ride out in...Kalyna!' Augustus started when he saw her and frowned, 'What are you doing here? You should go back now...wait, weapons? You cannot be serious woman.'

Galahad stepped in front of her just as Kalyna opened her mouth to retort. 'You would do well to leave said woman alone Roman.' he growled, his eyes flashing, 'She is not yours to look after.'

'Well she may not be mine to look after but you don't seem to be doing a very good job if you're letting her go out into battle!' Augustus glared back at the knight 'What do you think you are doing?'

'She is quite able to take care of herself!' Galahad said coldly, 'Do you really think I would let her do something I thought she would not be able to handle? She is not some Roman woman easily cow-tailed by the thought of battle! She is Sarmatian! Mind your own business!'

So when he decides to claim me over another man, he gets to say I am more than capable of battle. Kalyna sighed. Men, so predictable. ''Said woman' has had quite enough.' she said in exasperation, coming out from behind Galahad and standing between the two fuming warriors 'I am standing right here, there is no need to talk about me like I am not.'

Kalyna smiled apologetically at Augustus who had averted his gaze uncomfortably to the floor. 'My Lord, I am here, I am able to fight, I have done so many times before and you need all the help you can get.' she said firmly, as he looked up at her, telling him with her eyes that she was going to go, whether he liked it or not.

Sad green eyes looked back at her and he nodded, 'Alright then' he said stiffly, 'I do not know the ways of your people. I cannot judge.'

None of the warriors noticed the young serf's eyes fill with glee as he watched the exchange. Quickly he brushed his greasy hair back, and pulled his sleeve back down to cover the faint blue lines that patterned his skin. The rescue party saddled up quickly after that, not saying a word and left as soon as all were ready, riding from the city in a solemn line. The knights and noble were on their large war horses, Kalyna on her gelding and the villager on a small pack horse, leading the way.

As the path before them snaked around the corner of the forest, the young man halted his horse. 'Around there.' he said, pointing along the road they were traveling. As quietly as possible, the Sarmatians dismounted and led their horses to the trees, tying them to the branches.

Everything was quite. Too quiet. Kalyna decided, her skin prickling in apprehension as the warriors left their horses. Tristan cooed something to his hawk and let it loose with a screech into the sky, before slinking off into the forest, disappearing without a sound.

As soon as he had gone, the others faded into the trees and waited for the grim knight to return. When she turned to check on the serf, the young man had disappeared and a feeling of unease settled over her.

Glancing around her, she moved a little closer to the curly haired knight, 'Galahad, I think..' whatever she was going to say was cut off when an arrow flew past her face, grazing her cheek and embedding itself in the tree in front of her.

With an unearthly cry, the forest around them exploded with movement as Woads burst from the trees. As fast as she was able, Kalyna spun around, whipping out her long sword and gutting a man that ran at her, his axe falling from his hand.

Another rammed into her, winding her as they tumbled into the bloody grass. Desperately, Kalyna slashed out with her sword and drew one of her daggers trying to keep the man and his blade at bay. She recovered quickly, rolling back up to her feet and delivering a fatal blow to the mans chest. Another and another came, and it was not long before Kalyna lost herself to the coldness that came with killing. Many men died by her hand, yet more and more seemed to pour out from the forest until she feared they would be overwhelmed.

A large Woad man, screaming like a madman swung at her, somehow his sword finding one of the few unprotected points in her armour and slicing through her flesh, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees. Out of nowhere, Tristan, who had been missing since the start of the skirmish and was covered in blood, galloped through the crush. With each stride he both bowled over and cut down Woads in either side of him, his face cold and impassive.

Suddenly, the man in front of her fell forwards, his gaze blank and unseeing in death. 'You alright?' Tristan said gruffly, reaching out a hand for her to take. He had dismounted and roughly pulled Kalyna to her feet.

'Yes, thankyou Tristan.' Kalyna smiled at him gratefully, 'You just saved my life, I think I may now be indebted to you.'

The man nodded sharply to her, 'No need little sister,' he growled quietly as he moved off to continue the fight, Woads falling whenever they came his way, 'Galahad would not have been happy if I just stood there and let you die.'

Tiredly, Kalyna wiped a hand over her sweaty forehead, and surveyed the field as she waited for the next attack to come. She could see Tristan further on, dueling three Woads whom he cut down with startling ease. Galahad and Gawain stood near to one another, fighting with such precision and combined effort that if took her breath away.

It was almost as if each knew the others move before it happened, and Kalyna mused sadly that such skill could only come with years of practice in the art of death. As she looked around, another Woad attacked and she dispatched him easily, it was then that she noticed a figure standing on the edge of the battle. Furiously, she saw the young messenger who had brought them there, only now, dressed in the clothes of the Woads and covered in paint and tattoos.

With a snarl Kalyna started at the traitor, barely giving the men she killed a glance as she walked towards the turncoat. 'Traitor.' she snapped at the man as she swung her blade at him, the fresh blood that ran along its length glittering in the fading light of day.

'I am no traitor to my true people!' the Woad man sneered as they circled each other, 'I only do what must be done to rid this land of you imposters who have invaded and claimed it as your own under the guise of peace.'

With a maniacal scream he charged at her, cutting and slicing at her with unprecedented fury. For someone who looked so slight, he was strong and fast and Kalyna found herself desperately blocking each blow the rained on her as she backed into the trees.

With each strike, Kalyna maintained her defensive positioning, trying to see a weakness in his fighting style. A particularly cunning blow sliced through the top of her breastplate, the screech of metal on metal paining her ears.

There. In one moment the Woad's arm was just a little higher than it should have been to protect his body. Seizing her chance, Kalyna ducked and rolled under his outstretched arm, slicing through his chest down to his abdomen, leaving the man to cough up blood as he fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

She felt no pity for this man, only a cold satisfaction which chilled her to the bone. The fight with the traitor had drawn her away a little from the main battle and when she saw Galahad and the others fighting further off, Kalyna stepped towards them on her way to regroup.

That was the last thing she saw as the back of her head exploded in pain and her world spiraled into blackness.

• • •

Galahad killed the last Woad that ran at him with his usual distaste. Taking a life was not something he enjoyed, but something he would do if necessary to protect himself. 'All here? All alright?' Lancelot called, from his place next to Augustus on the other side of the field, now littered with the bodies of fallen Woads.

'I'm 'ere.' Bors called, supporting a blood covered Tristan. Gawain appeared beside Galahad and nodded to Lancelot when he looked over at them. Galahad watched as his friend winced in pain and removed the hand that had been cupped around his side, covered in blood.

'Stupid Woad cut me.' Gawain growled, smiling wryly as the other men made their way over to the pair.

It was then that Galahad's blood ran cold and he frantically looked around, 'Kalyna?!' he called out, his voice strained with worry. 'Kalyna?! Where are you.'

Lancelot's face grew grim 'Search among the bodies.' he ordered sharply. Tristan stood up, taking his weight off Bors and helped the others search for the missing woman. After they had looked through the bodies of the fallen, and not found her, Galahad was frenzied with concern.

'Who saw her last?' he snapped.

'I did.' Tristan said, before raising his hand in the way he had seen her go, 'She was going that way.'

The other warriors looked to where he was pointing and saw a body crumpled on the grass. In a panic, Galahad raced over, only slowing down when he neared the messenger that had brought them there, bleeding profusely.

The man's face was white and drawn, his lips blue as he struggled for breath. When he looked up at the advancing knights, he choked out a laugh, his mouth twisting into a sneer. The movement caused blood to seep from his mouth, making him hack out a cough as his life slowly drained into the soil.

'So you look for your little witch do you?' the man laughed manically, his eyes crazed 'You are too late, she will be long gone by now.'

'What have they done to her?!' Galahad snarled, lunging for the man, only to be held back by his comrades.

The Woad chuckled gleefully, 'She has been taken before Morgause, my master, whose powers you would not understand disbeliever.' he rasped, 'There she will meet the fate that will save our people and help us regain our rightful place on this land! For too long have we been cowed by your people and those of the faker Merlin!'

No-one held him back this time, as Galahad lunged at him, picking the Woad up by the from of his shirt and shaking him, causing his head to loll and his coughing to recommence. 'Where. Is. She.' Galahad hissed.

The young man looked back at him with blood-shot eyes and grinned evilly. 'She...' his smile disappeared as his eyes rolled back in his head and glazed over the moment his heart stopped beating.

With a growl of frustration and fury, Galahad tossed the body back to the ground. 'Tristan,' he said, turning to the scout, 'do you think you will be able to find their tracks?'

The other man nodded silently to him, his braids swinging in his paler than usual face as he whistled for his hawk. As the bird alighted on Tristan's arm, Galahad moved to Augustus. 'I think I speak for all of us when I say we will be going to find Kalyna,' he said quietly, 'you may do as you wish.'

Augustus studied him for a moment, before shaking his head, 'I will come.' he muttered.

Galahad nodded in thanks as the warriors made their way back to their horses and rode into the forest, Tristan leading the way. He regretted letting her come in that moment more than anything, and could only hope that Kalyna would be alright. And that they would get there in time.

* * *

**A/N**: Gah! I'm starting to feel like this is turning into a soap opera! :P I hope no-one else is thinking that. EEEEEP! I have finished this story! Now all I have to do is post the rest of it...maybe every 3 days ;) (unless I am convinced to post earlier)


	24. Moment of Truth

**A/N:** Thankyou to all you that reviewed/favourited/added this fic to your alerts! Especially, **lou_lou90**, l**ewilder**, and of course **Kristall**. Love you all! This one's for you :)

All I can say is Read, Review and ENJOY!

* * *

XXIII.

It was dark when Kalyna woke to the bitter taste of bile and a throbbing pain at the base of her skull. When she tried to sit up, the throb turned into a sharp, knifelike pain that caused her to collapse with a thud, back against the hard-packed mud floor.

Painfully, Kalyna sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, steeling herself as she slowly sat up again. As she leaned against the wall beside her, for the first time she noticed the bindings on her hands.

Desperately, she reached back through the fog around her mind, remembering the skirmish, the traitor, and then nothing. Kalyna peered through the darkness around her and as her eyes adjusted to the dim, a chill went through her spine, she had been there before. She was in a small hut, with a single door, slivers of light flickering through the cracks and she had definitely been there before.

Before she could consider the implications of her discovery, the door slammed open and several rough figures burst in and dragged her out. If those who knew Kalyna had seen her in that moment, they would not have recognised the figure that thrashed, kicked and bit at her captors like a wild animal.

Although she fought, Kalyna could not hold back her attackers, her weapons had been taken before she awoke and she was overwhelmed by the sheer strength of numbers. A hand that was close enough for her face to reach received a bite that punctured the skin, eliciting a yelp from its owner. Kalyna felt a moment of triumph before a stinging slap from one of the men extracted another snarl from her throat and her nose began to bleed.

She was so focused on twisting out of the grasp of her captors, that Kalyna didn't notice the Druid until she was thrown roughly to the ground at his feet. Two of the men forced her to kneel before the little man with crazed eyes and she was filled with disgust at the sight of him.

The Druid looked at her for a second, muttering something intelligible beneath his breath before he motioned to a figure standing out of her line of view. When Kalyna turned to see the person, she received a heavy thump to the back of her head making her face forwards once more.

Slowly the figure moved into Kalyna's peripheral vision before standing in front of her, a little off to the right. The deadpan expression of a young woman not much older than herself stared back at her. 'I am to translate.' The woman said, her voice devoid of any emotion as her gaze seemed to fixate on a spot just above Kalyna's head.

'You will regret the lives you have taken, daughter of Epona.' The woman spoke as the Druid talked to her. Although she placed no emphasis or emotion in her words, Kalyna did not need to hear the young woman say it. The Druid practically spat at her as his words were translated, and his hatred was clear enough.

'You will regret your violation of the alliance made between your people and King Arthur even more.' Kalyna snarled back.

Her words were translated, bringing a sneer to the Druid's face. 'There was no treaty between ours and the imposter Arthur's! The Merlin has no part in making decisions for us, the People.'

'The People?' Kalyna asked confused, her mind whirring at the information this man was giving her.

'The true keepers of this land, the last of the children born from the great Queens, guardians of the soil of Britton. We are the makers of prophesy, the tellers of history, and this is the last of us.' The Druid spat at her before gesturing at the people around him, 'We have been hunted, and our children often die. Our blood must be pure and there is not enough of us to carry on the line. A prophesy told that you, daughter of Epona would be the death of us, but that can be prevented.' he smiled evilly and Kalyna's heart went cold.

'I am no daughter of Epona,' Kalyna snarled, 'My tattoo was given to me from my people not yours!'

The Druid cackled as he pulled a stone knife from his belt. He was so close that Kalyna could see the complicated engravings along its length. 'That may be so,' he said, 'but you are still one of her chosen. She has marked you, even across the races and continents. You cannot escape your destiny, or your fate.'

The two Woads behind her grabbed Kalyna's hair, pulling her head back and baring her throat to the Druid's knife. The man began muttering incantations under his breath and the translator said nothing, fading back out of Kalyna's line of view.

No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't break free of the men's grasp. When she felt the cool stone at her neck, Kalyna stopped thrashing around and looked up into the insane face of the Druid.

Stubbornly, Kalyna closed her eyes, refusing to yield to the fact that the last thing she saw was going to be the crazed shaman. In her mind's eye she conjured up an image of Galahad, how he smiled at her with those big blue eyes every time he looked at her. A feeling of serene calm washed over her and she was not afraid.

Kalyna opened here eyes and looked directly at the Druid. 'You will regret this.' she said unflinchingly.

A flicker of fear passed over the man's face momentarily at her change in demeanor, before being replaced once more with his crazed look. Kalyna did not look away as the Druid prepared to draw the blade across her neck and kill her.

Suddenly, there was a loud whump, and the Druid shuddered in front of her, the stone knife nicking her skin as the man's hand shook. A bubble of blood escaped his mouth and he toppled forwards, his eyes unseeing in death and an arrow protruding from his back.

From behind him, six dark figures appeared from the forest, arrows flying from their bows and Woads falling with every missile launched. Galahad's face was fixed in a savage scowl that Kalyna had never seen him wear before.

The two Woad's behind her pushed her out of their way as they drew their weapons; only to be immediately killed by two of Tristan's arrows, aimed with their usual deadly accuracy. Kalyna struggled to her feet before looking about for something to cut open her bonds with.

As she fumbled about on the ground, Kalyna looked around quickly, assessing the battle around her. She saw Gawain, Bors and Lancelot near to each other, cutting down Woads left right and center. Tristan stood alone with his long-sword, each move almost like a dance, his blade soaked with blood.

Frantically she looked for Galahad, squinting in disbelief as she saw Augustus fighting alongside her man. Horrified, she watched as a Woad cut down the Roman noble, who fell to the ground unmoving. Letting out a strangled cry, she ran towards where the pair had been fighting.

Not hearing her against the din of combat, Galahad noticed his fallen comrade and stepping towards the man lying on the ground, his face twisting into a determined snarl as he held off a renewed attack. Kalyna saw another Woad approaching from behind him, drawing back his bow and letting loose an arrow.

Without thinking she threw herself in front of Galahad. There was a thud, and Kalyna felt a flash of sharp pain in her chest and the last thing she saw before the world faded into darkness was Galahad's white face staring down at her, his mouth forming words she could no longer hear.


	25. Epilogue: Tell Me What You See

**A/N:** Read Review and ENJOY the epilogue everyone! :)

* * *

...Epilogue...

Galahad sat alone at the bar in Caer-Legions, his face glum as he stared into his mug of ale. Vanora who was watching him from the corner of her eye, sighed in despair at the man's melancholy mood, as she fed several of her brood, tucked away in a corner.

When Bors walked into the tavern, she jerked her head in the younger man's direction and her man gave a silent nod before walking over to him. 'Galahad!' he called, but received no reply in response. Bors slunk over and flung his arm over the younger man's shoulder, 'Stop sulking pup. Yer woman woul'n 'ave wan'ed i'.' he said nonchalantly.

Galahad glared up at his brother in arms, 'I am not sulking.' he growled, taking another swig from his ale. It had been several months since the battle with the 'People' as the group of Woads had called themselves, and Galahad could never thrust the memories of that day completely from the edge of his mind.

'Ooo you be'er look ou' 'ere she comes!' Bors cackled mercilessly at his friends expense as Kalyna sauntered over to the bar top. News that she had locked him out for being too drunk the night before, had passed like wildfire around the inhabitants of the inner bailey.

Galahad took another drink from his ale, staring resolutely ahead as Kalyna leaned on the bar, facing him. Neither realised that their little scene was drawing an audience as Gawain and Lancelot peered around the door frame and sniggered to each other as they stepped in the room.

'I see my message didn't get through to you last night.' Kalyna said with mock disappointment, heaving a great sigh, 'It is barely noon and yet you are already drinking. I hope you are not sulking that I locked you out.'

Galahad glared at her 'I am NOT sulking!' he sulked, 'Why does everyone alway accuse me of it! I did nothing wrong last night and I did NOT deserve to be locked out!'

Kalyna raised here eyebrows at him, her face suddenly serious, but her eyes still twinkling. 'Oh really? Well as I recall, you were that drunk that you mistook me for a tavern whore and a tavern whore for me!' she informed him solemnly, not a facial muscle out of place.

The other knights in the room snickered, as they swaggered over to Bors and watched Galahad's face turn bright red. 'I-I-I didn't!' he stammered, looking at her aghast 'Did I?'

'You did.' Tristan replied in a matter-of-fact manner, suddenly appearing at one of the nearby tables, slicing an apple.

Galahad stared aghast at his mug of ale, and pushed it aside, 'I-I-I don't remember, I didn't mean...Kalyna can we go somewhere else quiet for a moment?' he glowered at his fellow knights who were almost crying with laughter, even Tristan cracking a half-smirk.

When Kalyna straightened up, Galahad dragged her by the hand out of the tavern and into the stables, leaving the good-natured cackling laughter of their friends behind them.

'Was I really that drunk?' Galahad rounded on her as soon as they were inside.

Kalyna smirked, 'Yes you were actually,' she replied, ''You pledged your undying love to the woman.' Galahad groaned and sank down onto a hay bale, covering his face with his hands. 'I was laughing right along with the others until you thought you'd try and shove your hands up her skirt, after all I had had a couple of drinks also.'

Galahad looked up at her with an absolutely mortified expression on his face and Kalyna couldn't help but collapse in laughter at the poor mans face. 'Whose idea was it to shave my beard then?' he grumbled 'Was that part of retribution? I woke up this morning to a cold face and I only just discovered an hour ago why that was exactly.'

Kalyna quelled her laughter as she flopped down on the hay bale next to him, taking one large callused hand in hers. 'No actually, you did that yourself,' she smiled up at him, 'You decided you looked like you were an old man and needed to shave in front of the others to prove you were not. Do not worry though, you look years younger.' she added with a smirk and wink.

Galahad groaned again, reaching a hand up to rub his freshly shaved chin 'I look like a child.' he decided glumly.

'Never!' Kalyna admonished him, 'You look every bit the young, handsome, dashing knight you are!'

His eyes twinkled as a slow smile stretched across his face in response, 'I like the sound of this, maybe I should go permanently clean shaven like Arthur.' Galahad mused, standing up and pulling Kalyna to her feet. When she was by his side, he reached up and ran his fingers down her cheek, 'I am sorry, can you forgive me?'

'I already have. I know you were grieving for Augustus, but it was not your fault.' Kalyna pressed her palm to his cheek which he leaned into, closing his eyes as if in pain.

'I know, but I keep seeing him lying there dead on the ground,' Galahad whispered, his eyes looking up to meet hers, 'and you. I keep seeing you jumping in front of me and taking that arrow.'

'I am fine, I'm standing right before you after all.' Kalyna tried to smile at him, but failed as the fresh scar on her chest twitched. 'I had to look after you - you would have gotten yourself killed if I wasn't there after all!'

Galahad smiled wryly up at her, 'Goddess of protection you are.' he said, while she smiled sweetly back at him as he leant down and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Galahad grinned mischievously at her, changing the conversation to a lighter note 'So is that how you see me?' he asked, 'As a young, handsome, dashing knight?'

Kalyna pretended to think for a moment before giving her answer, 'Hmmmm, yes,' she replied, decidedly 'But I think I would add 'who just so happens to be an excellent lover' on the end.' she continued with a wink.

Galahad let out a vibrant laugh at that, before she could continue, and she let his chuckled cease before she asked her question. 'Galahad,' Kalyna tentatively, asked the thing that had been on her mind for a while, 'What do you see when you look at me?'

Galahad smiled serenely down at her, 'I see...a beautiful young woman whom I love with every fibre of my being, and who, hopefully, maybe one day, will be the mother of my children.'

Kalyna raised her eyebrows at him, 'Was that a proposal Sir knight? Because I'm not sure I particularly want to marry a Sarmatian man, they have a reputation,' she teased, shaking her head, 'after all, look at Vanora and Bors, twelve living children and another on the way!'

Galahad laughed and wrapped his arms about her waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. 'Don't worry, four children is the absolute maximum.' he whispered in her ear, his blue eyes twinkling.

When Kalyna snorted in disbelief, Galahad pretended to look wounded, 'What, you can't see it?' he asked, 'Little children running around with your eyes and my hair?'

'You have put far too much thought into this.' she grinned up at him in response, silently touched that he loved her enough to start a family with her.

'Oh not really,' Galahad replied nonchalantly, 'I've only been considering it for the last three months. Not that long at all. So is that a yes?' he added hopefully.

Kalyna laughed at his puppy-dog expression, and moved closer, pressing her body against his and making his eyes go dark as his arms tightened around her, 'Well not for a while, because I really want to spend some time with just you and me first, and not get interrupted when we're doing this,' she kissed him slowly, 'or this.' Kalyna said as she ran her fingers down the fabric of his tunic, undoing the clasps.

'I think you are exactly right.' Galahad replied hoarsely as he bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, before sweeping her feet out from underneath her and carrying her off back to their room.

Kalyna laughed as he kicked the door open, unceremoniously dumping her on the bed before descending on her like a half starved man. This knight, this man with his beautiful blue eyes had stolen her heart and led her to a home where she truly belonged. She knew both her families were watching over her from the afterlife. They were pleased with the path she had chosen, and so was she. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHAHHAHA If anyone was getting heart palpitations at the start I had an evil author moment ;) I do love dragging out suspense :P

Well, It has been a wonderful journey with you all but this is the end of the road for _'Tell Me What You See'_. This was my fist fanfiction and I am (mostly) pleasantly surprised at how it turned out, 50, 807 words, 9 followers, 3 favourites, 1 community and 20 reviews from all you lovely people so far! It brings a tear to my eye :') Thankyou all very very much.

At some point I will be going through and editing parts of this fic, but I think that will be in the FAR future :P So if you still wish to follow, eventually you will see a little *CeffylGwyn has updated* memo :P

I am currently working on another KA fic (with a new protagonist) as a kind of parallel story/sequel to this fic, the prologue and first chapter are already posted and it's called '_Tell Me What You Know_' I am 200% certain that this new fic will NOT be completed as fast as this one, and hopefully it will be just as, if not MORE enjoyable (and suspenseful :P).

As well as delving deep into the KA fandom, I am also venturing into one for the BBC Wallander series, with a story focusing on MAGNUS (love Tom Hiddleston :P). So hopefully all goes well!

So finally, if you guys have time, check out my profile, read my other fics, tell me what you think, and if you have the desire to contact me at all, don't hesitate to PM me!

I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it,  
The one and only...CeffylGwyn :)


End file.
